Could You Believe
by luckypenguinbuddy
Summary: Summary: Jane gets a phone call that sets her world upside down. With Maura's support and assistance can she help her best friend set it right again. Eventual Rizzels. M for future chapters. Epilogue posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I own nothing Rizzoli & Isles. That is the privilege of Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. I love the show so much that I use R & I as a muse. No infringement intended.**

**A/N: This is actually the first story I started to write, but then I stalled with a bit of writers block. Newly inspired again I started working on it once again. Any feedback or suggestions would be great. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story anyway.**

**Summary: Jane gets a phone call that sets her world upside down. With Maura's support and assistance can she help her best friend set it right again. Eventual Rizzels. M for future chapters.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**'Could You Believe'**

**Chapter 1 The Phone Call**

Unlocking and pushing the door open Maura had just enough time to move out of the way when her best friend storms past her. "I can't believe I let you talk me in to going with you to that benefit!" The tall lanky brunette interjects.

"It may have been a silly idea, but I believed you would enjoy watching a Red Sox game from one the stadium suites. Just knowing you didn't have to dress up for once and that could wear your favorite game day attire should have made you happy." Gesturing her arm up and down at Jane's oversized Red Socks Jersey, worn blue jeans and converse sneakers she was wearing.

"I would have, if there wouldn't have been so many creepy men there. I felt like a piece of meat Maura, a piece of meat! I couldn't even watch the game for more than five minutes before some guy was up in my personal space."

"You're a gorgeous woman Jane, people notice."

"It was no different than sitting in the stands. At least when I sit in the stands the drunks there actually know about the game they're watching."

Maura followed Jane into the living room while she continued her rant, "These guys only saw a piece of meat not a woman Maura! They had no interest in the baseball game at all! They wanted to play with me while their wives were busy. Those guys were so sleazy and once they found out I was a cop…they got all horny over the fact that I might use my hand cuffs on them. Those were the horniest un-couth rich guys I've ever seen and I've seen my share. I can handle the usual arrogant rich snobs and there pretentious behavior. I've come to expect that when I go with you to your charity events, but this was different…I can't even explain it. Besides I thought I'd at least get to spend some time with you."

"I'm not quite sure how to respond to that. I thought I would have more time to spend with you too, I'm sorry Jane. I didn't expect to have to do all those presentations or have to answer so many questions about the Isles Foundation."

"I know Maura. I just wish you would have taken me with you."

"I just thought you would enjoy watching the game more."

"Normally I would have, but with all those bees swarming the hive…and I'm say'in…me being the hive…I couldn't pay attention anyway."

"For what it's worth I am really sorry Jane. I really only spend time with the ladies in that group. I had never met their spouses before today. I believe you got to know them better than I did."

"Yeah…I'll say. I think I need a shower being with those guys. Maybe even two or three."

"Would it help if I told you that I recorded the game on my DVR? If you give me a chance to change, we could watch it together."

"Maaaybeee? Wait! Why would you record it?"

"I know how you like to re-watch the games even when you watch them at air time."

"Wow, thanks."

"So I'll go change and be ready in a few minutes. Wouldn't mind pouring me a glass of wine when you get yourself a beer?"

Before Jane could answer Maura her phone began to buzz "'Rizzoli' pause "Yes this is Jane Rizzoli" pause "What happen?" long pause.

Maura stopped and waited for her phone to ring. Figuring it was a call from the precinct she headed to her purse for her phone. When hers didn't ring she turnaround to see Jane begin to pace. Sensing something was wrong she waited for the call to end.

"Yes I am. Can I talk to her?" pause "When?…okay?" pause "Okay, yes please tell her I'm coming" pause "Well…I'm in Boston…so it's gonna take me a few hours." pause "Even if I leave now it's like a five hour drive, but I'm on my way…I'll be there as soon as I can." pause "Yes I'll see you soon. Do I ask for you when I get there? Okay I will. Please call me if anything changes. Oh, and you'll tell her I'm on my way, alright? Thank you."

When the call ended Maura watched as her best friend held out her phone staring at it, while she continued to pace for several more moments, running her hands through her unruly locks or up and down her face from time to time. When Jane finally stopped pacing she sat down on the couch. She looked as pale as a ghost. When she began to shake, Maura crossed the room and was by her side in seconds.

"Jane what's wrong?" She got no response. Jane just sat there staring straight ahead really seeing nothing. "Jane, are you okay?" Still Jane sat shaking, her breathing becoming more and more erratic by the minute. Jane sat frozen as if not hearing a word Maura was saying. "Jane, can you hear me? Please talk to me. You're scarring me Jane and you're starting to hyperventilate. You need to relax. Please take a deep breath."

Still getting no movement or response from Jane Maura asked. "Jane, where are you supposed to be going?" With this question Jane turned to Maura lifting her dark brown eyes to meet her hazel ones, but she still said nothing. Her lower jaw began to quiver and tears began rolling down her cheeks. It was now clear to Maura that Jane was in some sort of shock. She was in distress. Maura reached up grabbing Jane by the shoulders giving her a slight shake. She spoke very matter of faculty. "Jane you need to breathe! Take a deep breath nice and slow."

By the color of Jane's lips the honey blonde was afraid that her best friend was going to pass out. She knew she needed help. "Jane! Take a deep breath for me PLEASE!" Maura decided Jane needed help now so she ran to the back door, "I'm not going anywhere Jane. I'm just getting your mother." Maura opened the door yelling out as she ran back to Jane's side. "ANGELA! ANGELA! I NEED YOUR HELP, PLEASE!"

By the time Angela made it through the back door Maura was sitting next to Jane who had her eyes closed leaning into the back of the couch. "Jane breathe with me…Jane open your eyes. Look at me!"

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED MAURA!" Angela was kneeling at her daughter's side in a second. "What's wrong Honey?" Angela started rubbing Jane's leg. She looked over at Maura who was rubbing her friend's arm, "What happened?"

Jane flinched at the sound of her mother's scream. Jane opened her eyes still focusing on nothing though she took in her first deep breath. Maura continued to rub her arm encouragingly. "That's it Jane. Nice slow deep breaths."

Once Jane took another breath Maura turned to Angela. "She got a phone call. Then she started to panic and to hyperventilate." Looking back from Angela to Jane she said. "That's good Jane, keep taking nice deep breaths for me." Looking back to up at Angela again she continued. "She said to whomever was on the phone that she would be there, but it would take her at least five hours."

Angela took the phone that was still in her daughter's hand. She gently removed it from her hand bringing up the current incoming calls list. "It was from New York Methodist Hospital." Angela leaned back on her knees thinking. "Jane has a friend that lives in New York."

Jane cut her off speaking for the first time in a voice that was almost a breathy whisper. "Rachael."

Angela continued. "Yes, her friend Rachael, the…"

Jane cut her off again. "Rachael's in the Hospital…it's not good…I gotta go." She leaned forward; standing up to leave, Maura stopped her. Jane looked down at Maura with anger in her eyes. "Let go Maura! I got to go pack some things so I can drive to New York."

"Jane! You're in no shape to drive! Let me drive you or better yet let me book a flight for you."

"It will take too long to get a Flight…I need to get there, like yesterday!" She pulled out of Maura's grasp and headed for the door. Maura was right on her heels.

"Jane let me book the jet…we should be on our way in an hour if you will let me make the call."

Jane stopped turned around, running her hands through her hair and with a defeated sign she nodded her consent. Maura made the phone call to book the jet while Angela went with Jane to her apartment to pack some things. While her daughter packed she gathered up Jo Friday and her things.

Once Maura had the flight and hotel booked she packed a few things. She knew Jane was in no shape to go alone even if she just waited at the hotel. The smaller woman wanted to be there for her best friend.

Angela drove them to Logan International airport for their flight. On the way their Jane talked to Lt. Cavanaugh while Maura made arrangements for the Morgue and Lab staff to cover in her absence. In an hour and a half from the time the call came in they were on their way to JFK.

Other than her brief conversation with Cavanaugh Jane had not said another word since she first left Maura's house to go pack. She remained very quiet while they went through security and while they waited for the flight to take off. She answered only necessary questions asked directly to her. Once the flight took off Jane just looked out the window for the first fifteen minutes. After refusing anything to eat or drink Jane finally spoke. "Thank you for doing this Maura. I know I didn't ask, but thank you for coming with me. I don't think I could do this alone."

"Jane it's nothing. You're my best friend. You know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"No it is something…it's everything. I think this is above and beyond best friend things…especially this…" Jane gestures around the plane. "This, private jets…um…I don't know how I'll ever repay you. You're too kind to me I don't deserve this." Maura started to say something in protest, but Jane put her hand up to stop her. Jane reached over putting her hand on Maura's arm. "Maura this is a big deal…to me…I'm so honored you'd do this for me…you're taking time off work to come with me no questions asked. Well questions asked, but none answered. I don't know how to explain how much this means to me." Jane removed her hand from Maura's arm and looked down at her shoes. "I'm afraid that I won't make it in time…the doctor said that Rachael is having a really hard time breathing and needs to be intubated. She fighting them on it and won't let them do it until I get there." She looked up and locked eyes with Maura with a single tear rolling down her cheek. Looking at Jane was breaking Maura's heart. She had so many questions to ask Jane, but knew not to push her so she waited. Maura just wanted to kiss her and hug her to take away all of Jane's pain away. "I wanted to talk to Rachael…the doctor said it was really hard for her to talk. He wouldn't tell me what was all wrong. Just said it was serious. Maura, do you think she's in a lot of pain if she can't breathe…especially since she won't let them do what they need to do?"

"You know without knowing what's wrong with her, what her diagnosis is I cannot guess. I will say that struggling to breathe does put stress on various organs and the body in general so yes I believe there is some pain involved. I know you want me to say no, but I can't lie Jane. Long term shortness of..."

Jane nodded cutting her off. "Thanks for being honest and not telling me the Google way is best right now."

Jane squeezed Maura's hand then turned to look back out the window. There was a silence between them again, but not an uncomfortable one. Shortly before they landed Jane spoke again. "Rachael has no one…no family I mean…not since Kurt died. I'm her contact person by default. I said I would be, after you know…with Kurt and all, but I never thought I'd be called for anything like this. I'm no good at things like this." Jane looked over at Maura, "It has to be really bad if they needed we to come right away isn't it? I don't even know where or who is taking care of Rachael's girls."

"Yes, it is usually serious when family is called for a patient and if they want to intubate her she may need someone making medical decisions for her. If that's you then that would be why they requested you come right away." Maura reached over rubbing Jane's thigh. "You never really talk about your friend Rachael. I remember you going to her husband's funeral last year. I don't remember you saying they had children though."

"I don't talk about her…I think…cuz I feel guilty… you know…for not being a better friend to her after losing Kurt and all. We email regularly and I call her once in a while, but I haven't really been there for her like I should."

Jane ran her fingers through her wild mane, "After all they went through to have kids they end up with the two girls, Jordan and Alex. I think the girls were the only thing that helped Rachael get through losing Kurt. They're a hand full from what she says. Our Skype chats are always fun. Alex is two and Jordan is three so let's just say they keep her pretty busy."

"Wow they're close in age." Reaching over taking her friends hand, "And you…Jane Rizzoli…are a good friend…trust me, I should know. Maybe you couldn't visit like you might have liked, but I bet if asked she would say you've been a great support for her. That's just who you are."

Jane arched her eye brows. "Are you guessing Dr. Isles?"

"No, I just know you Jane and I know how strongly you feel about your friends and family. You said after all they went through, how did they end up with two so close in age? I know the logistics, but if they were having problems?"

Jane shifted and looked back down at her feet. "Yeah, they couldn't have kids so they were trying to adopt. That was taking so long. It was like a five-year waiting list, so they did IVF as well. They had to try a bunch of times…and well…it finally took! So right after they found out Rachael was pregnant, they were notified of a pending baby for adoption…they felt fate had blessed them twice and they went through with the adoption." A small smile showed on Jane's face as she relived the memory. "So along came Jordan and eight and a half months later Alex was born."

"So Jordan is adopted and Alex is their biologic child."

Jane hesitated for a moment then said. "Yeah…right."

The Pilot's voice over the intercom promptly ended their conversation when he announced they were landing.


	2. Chapter 2 Arriving in New York

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: Not a nurse or a doctor so some information may not be accurate…just using freedom for story value. Any feedback or suggestions would be great. I hope you are enjoying my R&I fanfiction story. Thank you for the kind reviews and thank you to all who are following this story.**

**Chapter 2 Arriving in New York**

As promised Maura had a town car waiting for them as they departed the plane. They drove directly to New York Methodist Hospital with minimal traffic delays for a Saturday evening in Brooklyn. They checked at the front desk and were directed to the Cardiac Care ICU on the fourth floor. Stopping at the desk just outside of the CCICU Jane explained who she was there to see and that she was to ask to speak to Dr. Davis when she arrived. The young woman at the desk said Rachael was in room 6 then directed Jane to stop at the CCICU Nursing station first to request to speak to the doctor. She smiled at Jane and pushed the button to open the double doors allowing her to enter.

Maura walked Jane to the doors. Jane took Maura's hand in hers, worrying her bottom lip she asked, "Will you be okay out here?"

"Jane go! I'm fine. I'll be fine out here. I have my lap top, my iPad and a few magazines so don't worry about me. Go see Rachael! I am here if you need me. Now go please."

Jane startled Maura when she engulfed her in a tight hug kissing her on the temple. Just before she disappeared through the doors Jane looked over her shoulder and said. "Thank you Maur, for everything."

She went up to the nurses' station, she smiled at the nurse who was sitting at the desk. "Excuse me…I'm here for Rachael Morgan. I was told to see Dr. Davis when I arrived. Is it okay if I see Rachael now?"

The woman got right to her feet and came around the desk to meet Jane. "I'm Alice, her evening nurse, I was just going to check on her so I'll walk you there, then I'll page Dr. Davis for you." With a smile on her face Alice said. "Are you Jane?"

"Yes, Jane Rizzoli."

"Ms. Morgan is going to be really glad to see you."

Jane stopped at the door as Alice started in. "Come on in Honey don't be shy."

"Okay." Jane said as she slowly entered the room wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans. She stopped dead in her tracks in the doorway when she saw Rachael for the first time. She was laying in the hospital bed hooked up to every possible machine. Her skin was almost an ash white color. Jane noticed the mask covering Rachael's face supplying oxygen. She stood watching her friend's chest strain as it would rise and fall. She looked so small and frail for a woman that was an inch shorter than Jane, but not as lean. Her hair was now in a bob style cut, the last time she'd seen Rachael her hair was shoulder length. The dusty brown hair color seemed to stand out against her pale skin.

Alice startled Jane when she spoke, allowing Jane's body to move to Rachael's bedside. "She's just resting, but she insisted we wake her when you got here. Now she's going to want to talk with you, but too much will only stress her out so make her write some stuff down." Alice pointed to the note book on the table by the bed. She then went about making adjustments and recording readings from various machines and bags. "You want me to wake her or would you like to?"

In not much more than a whisper Jane responded. "No, give me a minute and I'll wake her if that's okay." She reached in and took Rachael's hand in hers and began rubbing Rachael's shoulder with the other. It was clear to Alice that Jane was taking the time to compose herself. Jane leaned down to Rachael's ear. "Rach sweetie, I'm here. Can you wake up for me?"

Slowly Rachael's eyes fluttered open showing her blue eyes that seemed to have lost their brilliance and sparkle. She smiled when Jane came into focus. Her breathing was very labored even with the oxygen mask on her face. She lifted the oxygen mask to the side and in a strained voice she whispered. "What a sight for sore eyes. I sure am glad you came, but did you dress to torment me?"

Jane leaned down giving the woman in the bed a gentle hug. Rachael pulled her tighter causing Jane to almost loose her balance and fall on her.

Looking down at her Red sox jersey. "I just left a Sox game. I didn't have time to change."

"I'm just glad you came." Rachael let out a huge sob causing her to start to choke and shake as tears poured down her cheeks. Jane pulled back putting the mask on her friend's face while she tried to sooth her as multiple alarms went off.

"Rach, please don't cry, you can't breathe if you do. It's okay…I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You need to tell me what I can do for you…please don't cry it's making you cough. It's okay sweetie, calm down…I'm here now."

Alice came running to check on Rachael then on the machines and resetting ones she could. "Now Miss Rachael you need to calm down a little or we'll have to send Jane out." She patted Rachael on the hand. "Now I know you don't want that and I know you want to explain everything to Jane yourself, but maybe we can leave it for Dr. Davis. He'll be in here in just a few minutes. That seemed to do the trick because Rachael's tears slowed and she looked at Alice and nodded as she relaxed back in the bed. "Now I'm leaving to give you some privacy, but I'll be just outside the door waiting for Dr. Davis." With that she turned and exited the room.

Rachael slid the mask to the side. "Sit with me Jane, please?" She patted the bed then put the mask back on.

Jane sat on the edge of the bed taking Rachael's two hands in hers. Looking at Rachael she asked. "What's going on Rachael? All Dr. Davis said to me is that it's serious. How serious, Rach? Are you gonna be okay?"

Rachael shook her head in the negative. Tears rolling down her face again as she just continued to look at Jane.

Jane shook her head also. "No, you gotta be okay. You're in the cardiac unit…do you need a new heart or something?"

Rachael pulled the mask aside again. In a strained whisper she said. "Jane I need you to promise me that you will take care of the girls. Promise me!" She pulled on Jane's hands pulling her closer. "I need to know that you'll take both Jordan and Alex. They need to stay together. Please promise…" She started choking again pulling up in a hunched over sitting position. Jane reached over putting the mask back on her face then rubbed her back holding her in a semi hug.

"I'll do whatever they need Rach, you know I will. And I'll do whatever you need. I'm here for you…for anything you need. You know I already promised you that. But what's going on?"

Rachael laid back down on the bed resting her head on the pillow, removing her mask again. Jane reached to put the mask back on, but Rachael stopped her. "All of my information you will need is at the firm. I know you won't like it, but Marty has everything you'll need."

Jane furrowed her brow. "Really? You're making me talk to him? What did I ever do to you? Don't answer that!" She rubbed Rachael's arm looking down at a spot on the blanket. "Okay I'll call him if you put the oxygen mask back on your face."

She nodded. "Phones in my purse…" Stopping to think for a moment, "…or it's in my brief case pocket." Rachael pointed her index finger toward the closet, near the hallway door. "Call Marty after Dr. Davis explains everything. His number and any others will be in my phone." She bent her head down, getting Jane to look at her. "Okay?" She then returned the mask to her face.

Jane nodded. "Yeah. Um, Rachael? Would you mind if I had Maura come in so Dr. Davis can explain it to both of us. So she can help me understand everything?"

Rachael got a big smile on her face and just spoke through the mask because she knew Jane would get the gist of what she was saying and understand her well enough. "She came with you? I finally with get to meet the infamous Dr. Maura Isles, the love of your life? Way to go Rizzoli!" Rachael pumped her arm. "Go get her so I can meet her."

"It's not like that Rachael and you know it! We're just friends."

"It is like that Jane! If that girl came here like this last minute, just to be here for you…with you? She loves you! You need to tell her!"

"She's just helping out her friend. Maura is super kind that way, Rachael. She dates guys…she's only seen me date guys since I've known her."

Rachael rolled her eyes and pulled the mask off her face. "You mean she's seen you pretend to date guy's right?"

"Okay. Yes! Besides she's not into me, that way. She's my best friend."

"If you say so Jane, but from all the things you've said, I see it different. Tell her you love her!"

"Yeah, that's because you have that kinda brain and I don't want to risk our friendship. She means too much to me to risk it. I can't lose her Rachael. I just can't! I almost lost her before…I just can't and you're not telling her either. Now please, put the mask back on and use the note pad. Before Alice kicks me out because I can see how hard it is for you to talk. It's stressing you and wearing you out. I'm gonna ask if Maura can come in?" Jane started to get up, "Hey, who has the girls?"

Rachael released the mask back to her face and picked up the pad. She finished writing when there was a knock at the door. Dr. Davis walked in with Alice right behind him. Rachael turned the pad around for Jane to see.

_Go get Maura! _

_Girls are at the home with Maria (you remember their nanny?). Before you ask-NO! She doesn't know I'm here! You'll need to call her! Sorry to make you have to do this!_

Jane stands up as Dr. Davis and Alice enter. Alice makes the introductions between Jane and Dr. William Davis. Before he can start Jane asks, "Dr. Davis, would you mind waiting for a moment? I'd like to ask my friend Dr. Maura Isles to join us if you don't mind? She's just out in the waiting room."

He smiles, tipping his head to look at Rachael. Rachael nodded to Dr. Davis that she wanted Maura in the room while pointing at the words 'Go get Maura' in her notebook. "Alice you wouldn't mind getting Dr. Isles would you?"

She turned and hurried out the door. "I'll be right back."

While waiting for Alice to return with Maura, Dr. Davis checked Rachael over as well as checking all the monitors. "So Jane, I understand you're a Detective back in Boston?"

"Yes, I'm a homicide detective for the BPD." Jane looked at Rachael wondering what she's said to everyone.

It only took a minute for Maura to walk in behind Alice. After introductions were made Dr. Davis explained that a virus Rachael contracted had affected heart as well as her lungs. He handed Rachael's chart to Maura for her review while he continued to explain that intubation would ease the stress on her system and would help to improve the oxygen saturation levels making her breathing more comfortable though it was not a long term cure it would make her more comfortable. He described what was involved in doing the procedure and that Rachael would remain conscious and alert at this pain management level. He also explained how she would require a full heart and lung transplant, but she was too weak for surgery at this time. Doing the intubation now was her only chance to improve all her levels and circulation. Everything needed to improve to even have a chance to make it on the transplant list. Upon his completion he answered a few questions Maura had regarding a few of the tests that were run and there results. They discussed a couple surgical procedures available both agreeing surgery was too risky. They both discussed the drug regimen Dr. Davis had prescribed for Rachael and the overall expectations. Once they were finished he wished them all well and stepped out of the room to allow them time to discuss whether they would proceed with intubation for Rachael or just continue to medicate and keep her comfortable as they were currently doing.

Rachael still didn't want to be intubated because she wanted to be able to voice her decisions. Maura explained that while Rachael was able to speak now it would become increasingly more difficult for her and cause more stress and strain on her. That in fact, Rachael would require more pain medication a lot sooner to remain comfortable and would be less coherent to make those decisions. Maura concurred with Dr. Davis that intubation was the best option for Rachael still giving her the ability to write down anything she cared to voice or decision she had to make. Jane was very matter of fact that she didn't want Rachael to be uncomfortable or in pain any more than she had too. Rachael finally consented to be intubated. Once the paperwork was signed Jane asked to have a couple minutes with Rachael.

"Rach, I love you and I know this is a good choice. Otherwise Maura wouldn't have agreed and funny thing is she can't lie. She gets so uptight she breaks out in hives or worse…she'll pass out and she didn't have any hives when she left the room. It'll be okay. I'll help you with any decisions you have to…you're not alone in this. I'm here for you, okay? You know I'm not going anywhere and I'll be back in here as soon as it's done. Okay?"

Rachael removed the mask. "I know you won't go anywhere. I trust you, Jane. After all I'm trusting you with my life and with my girls. Please go and call Marty and Maria. If you don't think…you can talk to Maria…Marty…will call her. He'll bring anything that you need while you're here, I could use another notebook." Rachael pulled Jane down in a hug and kissed her cheek. "Whatever you do Jane, please take care of my girls. Make them your number one priority when I'm gone."

"Don't say that…you still have a chance! Please don't give up!"

"I'm not giving up, but face it Jane I'm climbing a mountain with no gear here."

Their conversation was interrupted once the intubation team arrived. Jane leaned down giving Rachael a kiss on her forehead. She whispered. "Be good…I love you sweetie. I won't be far away."

Rachael grabbed Jane's arm to stop her, "Please call Marty now. I know you can't stand him, but he is the best at what I need done. Please work with him!"

"I will" She gave Rachael's hand a squeeze then went to the closet pulling out Rachael's phone she put it in her pocket and waved as she left the room.

Jane found Maura waiting for her just outside the room. Jane took Maura's hand in hers. She needed a connection to Maura. They remained hand in hand as they took the elevator to the Café. Jane went over to get them coffees while Maura picked a table off in the corner for them to sit. Jane brought the two coffees and a salad for Maura over to the table. Setting one coffee and the salad in front of Maura then setting the other coffee on the table by the seat next to Maura. Before setting down Jane pulled out Rachael's phone placing it on the table next to her cup of coffee. Once seated in her chair she poked at the phone. "Rachael wants me to take care of Alex and Jordan."

Maura puts her right hand over Jane's left hand. "What did you tell her?"

"What do you think I told her? I would do whatever I needed too." Jane sighed heavily, "What am I going to do Maura? I'm not mother material. I know that not being in their life is not an option for me. It was one thing…" Jane stopped herself pulling her hand from Maura dropping her elbows on the table with her face in her hands. In a muffled tone she says. "I need to call one of the lawyers at her firm, but I don't know what to say to them. Rachael said I have to talk to this one guy, his name is Marty." She left out another big sigh. "He's an asshole and he's the one handling Rachael affairs. That means I'm going to have to sit down with him to set up everything…so I can do everything Rachael wants."

"Would you like me to call Henry? You remember my lawyer, you've met him before. Would you be comfortable with him? He could help you go through everything that needs to be done. He could be your buffer and help you sort everything out."

"I can't have you bring your lawyer to New York for me Maura. It's Saturday night. That's too much…it would cost too much money."

"He's on a monthly retainer for me and the Isles Foundation so for once he would be earning a little of the money I pay him. If he can't get here fast enough they can set up a conference call with you."

"Would you mind calling him? It's kinda late. And…it's a weekend."

"You call the lawyer you need too and I'll call Henry." She patted Jane's shoulder as she got up to give her best friend some space so she had the privacy she needed to make her calls.

Giving Maura a small smile the kind of smile, that didn't quite make it all the way to her eyes. "Thank you Maura, what would I ever do without you?"

Within an hour they shared the salad on Maura's instance. Maura had spoken to Henry who agreed to fly to New York. Jane had spoken to Marty who was on his way to the hospital and Jane called Maria. She even recorded a message from Jordan for Rachael, including a little of Alex in the back ground repeating after her sister since she wouldn't actually talk on the phone herself. After ending her call with Maria, Jane took Maura's hand again as she stood up.

While walking to the elevator Maura gave Jane's hand a squeeze. "Henry will be on a flight in the morning, but he said to phone him if you need him before then."

"Well you'll get the honor of meeting mister wonderful tonight because he is on his way. Marty's going to make all the guys at the ball game today look good." Jane stops at the elevator pushing the button then turns back to Maura. "Maura, promise me that you will not let this man get you alone anywhere. I know he is good at his job, but I don't trust him!"

"Okay, I promise you."

Once inside the elevator heading to the fourth floor Jane pulled Maura into an all-consuming hug which Maura returns with all the reassurance she could offer. With her head in the crook of Maura's neck she says. "Maura, thanks again for being here with me and keeping me strong through this. I'm so blessed to have you in my life."


	3. Chapter 3 Helping Out A Friend

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: Any feedback or suggestions would be great. I hope you are enjoying my fanfiction story. I am honored by all the reviews and followers of this story.**

**Chapter 3 Helping out a friend**

As the doors open the two friends broke their hold. Both women immediately felt the loss of that connection to the other. Maura looped her hand around Jane's arm as they walk down the hall. "I feel pretty blessed to have you in my life as well Jane." The woman at the desk nodded to Jane as she pushed the button to open the doors. Maura slid her hand down Jane's arm to her hand lacing their fingers. Lifting Jane's hand to her lips and kissed her scar she spoke in a little more than a whisper. "I'll be waiting here if you need me, okay?"

"Don't you want to go to the Hotel and get some rest?" Jane asked.

"Not until you go. I already sent the driver to the Hotel with our luggage and I called Le Jolie and checked us in. We'll just need to stop at the desk to get the room key, if and when we get there. So I'm fine right here with you."

Jane smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' then entered the CCICU. She waved to a couple of nurses sitting at the desk on her way past. She quietly entered room 6 to find Alice taking Rachael's vitals. "Welcome back Jane." She looked around Jane toward the door. "Hey, where's your girl?"

With a confused look Jane asked. "Who?"

"You're girl, Dr. Isles?"

"She's not my girl. And Maura is in the waiting room. How's Rachael? How did she do during the procedure?"

"Rachael did very well, she's just resting now. Pretty worn out from the visit earlier and the light sedation used to relax her for the intubation…she's a fighter this one. She's got a lot of spunk too."

"I hope so if she's gonna have a chance to make it. She has two beautiful little girls at home to fight for. That are missing their mom right now."

"She showed me some pictures earlier. Your right, they are beautiful and a handful from what she said. Almost like having twins. Why don't you go get your girl…" Alice smiled at Jane, "…I mean Dr. Isles, to sit with you while I finish up getting her settled? Rachael will sleep for a while…if not all night."

"I told you she's not my girl." Jane said insistently, "But…yes, I'll be happy to go get Dr. Isles if that's all right…for both of us to be in the room."

Alice stops what she's doing walks over to the window looking out as she says. "Honey, if Dr. Isles isn't your girl then I believe I'm about to see some flying pigs right out this window here." She chuckled and finished. "If you promise not to through any parties in here tonight it's fine for both of you to be in here. Now go." She waved Jane out of the room.

Jane waved her off and headed for the door. "I'll be right back Alice."

Jane hurried to get Maura so they could get back to Rachael's room. Alice caught them by the nurse's desk. "I'm wrapping up my shift for the night in a little while and Connie will be taking care of Rachael overnight. She'll be in shortly to check on things. If you need anything just ask her. She is one of our best night nurses."

"Thank you Alice…for everything. Will it be okay for Rachael's lawyer come in to see her? She asked me to call him while they were putting the…ah…tube in."

"Honey she's pretty worn out, but if she insisted, then okay. I would keep it short though. She did leave you a few notes on her pad before she fell asleep."

"Thanks again Alice. You have a good night if we don't see you before leave."

"You two take care of each other and we'll take care of Ms. Morgan in there."

Jane smiled at Alice and took Maura's hand and led her into Rachael's room. When they walked in the room there were two recliner chairs sitting side by side each with a blanket draped over the arm of each one. They were pulled up close to Rachael's bed. Jane chuckled when she saw the chairs and thought 'Oh my god Alice has to be related to Ma'. She got Maura set up in one of the chairs and before she sat down she walked around the bed to the bedside table. She picked up the notebook waving it up and down in a small gesture. "I know I need to read this before Marty gets here, just in case there is something she wants me to discuss with him, but I can't help but feel like I'm opening a box of snakes."

"Jane, why would you compare that notebook to a box of snakes?"

"It's hard to explain how Rachael is. You just don't quite know what you're going to get. She's like that saying in 'Forest Gump'…life is like a box of chocolates. Well Rachael is like that variety box. She can sometimes be every flavor…nuts too. That's what made her such a great lawyer." Jane walks back over and sits next to Maura.

Maura reaches over and rubs Jane's thigh. "Whatever she may have wrote for you Jane, she must have felt it was important."

"I know…that's the problem. I may not want to read what she thinks I she needs to tell me." Jane rubs her hand over the cover for a moment letting out the breath she had been holding. She opened the book to the page marked with the pen. Finding a folded piece of paper with a list of all the passwords, codes and account pins she could think of that Jane might need to access.

_Dearest Jane,_

_There were so many times I've wanted to thank you for all the things you've done for Kurt and me. If it hadn't have been for you I'd never made it off the beat to become a lawyer (my true passion). You dropped everything the moment I called when Kurt died. You say your job comes first…that it defines you…that that is who you are, a cop first (sorry a detective). I say your family and friends come first and that is what defines you Jane Rizzoli, because there isn't anything you wouldn't do for the ones you love. You may love your job, but there are some people that you love more. Face it, Jane that is why you are so loved…not because you're some hero detective. You are that too, but second to the person you are to your family and friends._

_Again I call and here you are. You are one very faithful friend that I have cherished over the years and at times feel I have taken for granted. I never deserved a friend like you. Especially for how I treated you early in our friendship. High school was rough on both of us. We made a few mistakes, but came out the other end stronger. _

_The first and the most important thank you, really comes on behalf of my most precious gifts. You helped Kurt and me out during some of our darkest times. The gift you bestowed upon us was our miracle of light. It set us on a new path of discovery._

_You have been my rock and shoulder to cry on since I lost Kurt. Thank you…are two little words put together that cover so many things to so many people and yet they don't quite cover enough, but I can find no words better suited._

_It seems I'm now asking the biggest favor of all, to see me through to the end. I have always known you had my best interest at heart and I know you will do what needs to be done. You showed me how strong you were for Kurt's funeral while I was falling apart._

_The biggest favor is asking you to take the girls. I hope you know I feel you're the best choice to be their mother that I could ever pick (next to me of course!) I know you will be a good mother if you just give yourself half a chance. You have a huge heart, if you only share it. If you absolutely don't feel you can do it…I understand and won't hold you to your promise. What I ask then is that you find a family that will take both girls and you remain a part of their life. We've talked about this so you know how I feel about you being a part of their life. _

_I'm tired now and Alice is hovering. She keeps telling me I must rest so I will end here for now, but I will say one last thing. Please try your best to be nice to Marty. I know you and he have issues, but he is good at what he does. One of the best at estate planning actually. So be patient and work with him. It will be worth it in the long run. I can't afford to be picky right now and neither can you._

_ Your Rach xo _

Jane closed the notebook just letting it rest on her lap. She sat rubbing the scar on her right hand and crying quietly for what seemed like hours, but was just minutes. Maura moved her hand from Jane's thigh placing it top of Jane's hands to stop there motion and give her reassuring support. She then put one arm around her shoulders pulling her in for a comforting hug. With a quiet knock on the door the night nurse entered. Jane stood turning away wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm Connie I'll be the night nurse if you need anything. I didn't mean to interrupt, but I need to check on Rachael here. Alice said that Rachael really pushed herself this evening so I'll be quick and try not to wake her."

Jane wiped the tears from her face then turned to address Connie. In a quiet voice so full of sorrow, but trying to be steady and strong Jane said. "Hi I'm Jane Rizzoli and this is Dr. Maura Isles. Thank you Connie for everything you're doing for Rachael. How's she doing?"

Sitting and observing Jane trying keep her composure was almost too much for Maura. She had seen Jane comfort the family's of victim's and she's seen Jane comfort her own family during some trying times. But this is a whole vulnerable side of Jane. Maura's heart went out to her best friend.

"Rachael is holding her own right now. There have been no chances in the past hour. She showed some improvement in her stats once she was intubated and everything is holding right now. And I can assure you it's my pleasure to meet you both…if only it were under better circumstances." Connie finished quickly and before excusing herself from the room she stopped. "Alice told me that Rachael's Lawyer is expected tonight I'll keep an eye out? I leave it up to you to decide whether you want to wake Rachael up to see him or not. She's resting comfortably at the moment."

For the next hour Maura sat reading her medical magazine while Jane paced back and forth in front of the window. There was another knock on the door and in walks Marty. "Well if it isn't sweet cheeks herself." Jane quickly moved to take her seat next to Maura. "Oh, and I see she brought another beauty with her. Well Jane, care to introduce me?"

Jane stood back up regretting drawing his attention to Maura. "Back off Marty!" She growled. "Dr. Isles is way out of your league."

"Oh, Jane, you hurt me. You know I only have eyes for you."

"Yeah like a disease." Jane snaps, "Let's get this over with as soon as possible. I don't want to keep you on a Saturday night. Do we need to wake Rachael? Cuz they say she's pretty whipped after everything today."

"No, I really just need you." He winks, "If you know what I mean."

"Yeah, that isn't gonna happen so let's move this along."

"Okay, I have a few things for you to sign. I can try to get with Rachael tomorrow or use the signatures and forms on file already. I did talk to Rachael right after she was admitted as I told you earlier. She was pretty clear how things were to be handled."

"I have a family lawyer flying in tomorrow." Jane reached down and squeezed Maura's shoulder seeking contact for support, "I'd like him to read over everything before I sign if possible. Unless there is something that absolutely has to be sign tonight, I'd like to wait."

"Jane I get the feeling you don't trust me. Again I'm hurt. I just need to have sign one form tonight. This makes you Rachael's proxy for all medical decisions if at any time see becomes unable. I know she's already made the hospital aware of that and signed all their required forms. This form covers any gaps in the system. What time should I expect this family lawyer of yours?"

Maura stood up next to Jane before speaking. "You seem to be treating this meeting as if it is a casual matter. This is not a matter to be handled by jokes and crude comments. And yes, that family lawyer would be Henry Thompson IV. He will be arriving on the earliest available flight from Boston tomorrow morning. He can be available by phone if his service is required sooner." Maura reached out handing Marty a business with Henry's information.

Marty looked at Jane then went through his file folder pulling out a page for her to sign. He handed the file with the form on top to Jane along with a pen for her to sign. Maura and Jane sat down reading over the form. When Jane was done she looked up at Maura. Maura nodded her okay so Jane signed it and returned it to Marty. Marty gave Jane his business card then excused himself. "I'll be waiting for your call Jane."

Through gritted teeth Jane said. "Thank you for coming here tonight Marty. I'll call you when I know what time Henry will arrive. We'll set up a time to meet then." Jane let out a breath she had been holding and flopping herself back in the chair once he left the room.

Maura sat quietly in her chair for a moment reaching over to rub Jane's arm. "I could see how hard it was for you to be in the same room as him. I'm not sure why you feel the way you do about him, but if his behavior tonight is any indication I feel I may have a little more of an understanding. I rather feel the need for a shower to wash away his slime. I could see how hard you were trying with him and I apologize for my outburst. I shouldn't have over stepped you and left you deal with him yourself."

"No, by all means Dr. Isles please continue to over step." She said with a smirk on her face, "I'm not up to explaining my history with him Maura, but my skin crawls every time I'm near him now. And thank you for backing me with Henry."

Jane and Maura chatted about some cases still pending in Boston. Both women dozing on and off throughout the night. Waking every time Connie came in for her checks on Rachael or when the alarms would go off. Rachael woke twice through the night due to discomfort or due to breathing spasms and mucus build-up causing breathing difficulty. Maura convinced Jane to take a short walk around the unit after the second breathing spasm. Jane had a hard time seeing the fear in Rachael's eyes and feeling useless to help her. At 6:55am. Connie did her last check and wished them well before her shift end.


	4. Chapter 4 Coming to Terms

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: Subject matter heavier in this chapter. This was hard to write because loss is always difficult. Any feedback or suggestions would be great. Though this chapter is kind of sad I hope you are enjoying my fanfiction story.**

**Chapter 4 Coming to Terms**

Shortly before 8am another quiet knock on the door signaled the entrance of the morning nurse. "Good morning everyone I'm Trish. I'll be handling Rachael's care today. I understand we have a doctor in house?" Her voice was soft as she spoke.

Jane carefully adjusted Maura off of her shoulder then got up to stretch. "This sleeping beauty next to me here is Dr Maura Isles." With a yawn she continued. "I'm Jane Rizzoli and it's nice to meet you Trish." After twisting a couple more times she sat back down.

"So Jane, you're the Detective then? What division?"

"Yes I am. I work in Homicide for BPD."

While she continued her morning checks and care for Rachael she kept talking. "Wow, you ladies must have busy lives."

"At times it can be nonstop crazy. Otherwise it is just a lot of paperwork. I'm sure you understand how important paperwork is, but it's the inglorious part of the job."

"Oh, that I do! So, you're form Boston? I'm guessing a Sox fan then by the outfit?"

Jane chuckled, "Boston born and raised…is there any other kinda fan? So you're a Yankees fan then?"

"No…god no, Sox all the way. Once it's in the blood you know."

Ooooh…Don't let Rachael know she'll ask for a new nurse. She's a traitor, I mean a Yankees fan. It sure didn't stick in her blood."

"Well let's just keep it to ourselves then." Trish looks down noticing Rachael's fluttering to open. "Well Good Morning Miss Morgan. I'm Trish your day nurse. Is there anything you need or anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" She lifted the note book offering it to her.

Rachael took the book and wrote.

_Rachael…Please!_

_Go Yankees! But you can stay my nurse if Jane likes you._

_What day? Time?_

_Talk to Jane now._

"Oh, I bet you two are a ball at a game together." Looking down at Rachael, "And its Sunday morning." Trish looks over at her watch. "About 8:10 though my watch is a couple minutes fast to keep me from being late. Did you need anything more for pain?" Rachael shook her head just a little in the negative. "Okay then you're done having me in your face for an hour or so that is unless you need something. We'll get you freshened up in a little while then. You know the drill…push this little button here if you need me." Trish gestured to the button on the bed then up at Jane. "Jane it seems your presents is being requested now that she is done with me. You ladies stay out of trouble now." Then in barely a blink of an eye Trish was gone from the room.

Jane was out of the chair in a second and next to the bed. "Morning Rach. You do'in okay?"

Rachael nods her head up and down then starts writing in the book.

_Did Marty come Last night? Did you talk to Maria? Are the girls okay?_

When she finished she lifted it for Jane.

"Yes, Marty graced us with his presents. The nurses said you were pretty whipped so I thought you should sleep. I was good Rach, but Dr. Isles over there had to put him in his place. It was amazing! I only signed one form last night. But please…don't panic…let me explain first, okay?"

Rachael nodded agreeing to listen. "Maura's family lawyer is coming this morning to help me understand everything…and…we'll meet with Marty later this afternoon. I promise I will sign everything that's needed…just not til then, okay? I just will feel a little more comfortable having Henry read over everything…you know…since you're not up to it. Oh, and I talked to Maria myself last night. It was hard having to tell her…I gave her my cell phone…I told her to call me if she needs anything." Jane reached down lifting her phone from its clip. "I have a little message for you from Jordan and if you listen really close you'll hear Alex in the back ground repeating some of what Jordan says to you. Maria said she was listening to me and nodding, but she wouldn't talk on the phone." Jane pushed play holding it to Rachael's ear. She looked up noticing Maura watching her she mouthed 'morning'. When the recording finished Rachael had tears running down her cheeks to her ears. Jane rubbed her arm. After a minute she took a tissue wiping the tears from her cheeks and ears. She bent down kissed her forehead then said. "They really love you."

Rachael wrote in her book.

_I love you them too…so much. Thank you for this, please play it again._

Jane handed her phone to Rachael then showed her how to replay the message. Just as Rachael started the recording again Maura's phone buzzed. She quickly excused herself from the room walking down to the waiting room. Jane just smiled at Rachael while she replayed the recording two more times. After the recording finished for the fourth time she handed the phone back to Jane. She picked up the notebook and started writing. When she finished she handed it to Jane to read.

Jane worked her way down the list as she read.

_Thank you for that great message! I miss them so much._

"They miss you too. I just wish you didn't need the tube so you could have seen the girls instead of just a recording."

_College fund set up for both girls. House was paid for after Kurt died. Marty will explain about life insurance policies. About all my investments and where they all are. I have them all listed in a file on my lap top…you have the passwords. I can show you when you're ready (never is not an option though Jane). There are some things on my iPad I need to show you too. _

"I knew you'd already have College funds set-up. No shock there, Rach. And just so you know…I'm counting the minutes until I have to sit down with Marty. I do wish I could say never, but you can show me everything you want too as long as you don't overdo it, okay?"

Rachael nodded so she continued.

_Change things over to Henry's firm and whoever's handling Maura's investments. I'm fine with whatever makes you comfortable._

"I do think I'd feel better with Henry. He's in Boston and Maura trusts him so, thanks for understanding."

_Will you tell Maura?_

"We already discussed me telling Maura. NOT GONNA HAPPEN! I'm afraid to risk it…maybe lose my friendship with her. You know what a wreck I was after I had to shoot Paddy Doyle. I almost lost her then."

Rachael shook her head then took the notebook back.

_Not what I meant! But I do think she does love you like you love her. I think your happiness is worth that risk…promise to at least think about it?_

"I'll think about it, but that's a promise I can't make to you. Please don't force me to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me, Rach?

_What I meant was ALEX! Will you tell her?_

Are you kidding me? No. Nooo! No! Wait is there something in the paperwork that Maura shouldn't see?"

Rachael quickly wrote_._

_Adoption paperwork? Cryo storage/disposal paperwork? Can't remember all the wording, just tell Henry you'd like him to read everything over first and then you'd like to sit down with him before meeting with Marty. Ask him then, he can't say anything if you want certain things kept private. He will just omit those topics from being discussed when Maura's present. I think you owe it to her to tell her though. Even if your relationship never goes any further then just best friends. Secrets have a way of coming out and not in a good way. This is a good thing. Not something to be embarrassed about._

"Okay, I'll talk to Henry. Thank you. I'm not embarrassed or ashamed…it's just something private. We agreed! You promised!"

_Things just changed! You also know my plans and wishes._

A quiet knock was heard before Maura peeked her head in the door. "Do you two mind if I come back in?" Jane motioned for her to come in. "Henry's booked on the ten fifteen flight to JFK. He suggested meeting around two or three this afternoon. I have a car picking him up. He wanted a little extra time just in case of delays and time to meet with you first." Maura walked over to stand by Rachael's bed across from Jane.

Rachael jots a quick note then turned it too Jane while pointing at Maura.

_She is a keeper._

Maura looks between Rachael and Jane waiting for Jane to translate the message. Rachael rolls hers eyes at Jane. She turned the notebook around, flipped the page and started writing. When she finished she turned it for Maura to read.

_MAURA'S PAGE_

_Thank you for helping Jane. I know this is a lot for her to take in, to handle and take care of. You are a special friend to do this for her. It means a lot to me just knowing Jane has you by her side at a time like this. Thank you Maura, from the bottom of my heart! Thank you!"_

Biting her bottom lip because she's didn't know what to say and feeling overwhelmed with emotions. She didn't want to cry she needed to stay strong for Jane and for Rachael. "Thank you, that's really nice of you to say. I'll do whatever I can."

Jane looks confused and a little nervous about what Rachael wrote to Maura. Sensing Jane's turmoil she turned the notebook for Jane to read. When she finished reading Jane quickly wiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't want to lose her composure in front of Rachael, but had been truly moved by what she wrote about her best friend. She wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she needed to do something. "I guess I should call Marty then…um…set-up a time for all of us to meet?"

Rachel writes then lifts it to show both women.

_I'm okay right now just tired…want to rest up so please go for breakfast, make the call to Marty and call Maria…she's going to need groceries soon. She should be off today and tomorrow…call the agency Maria knows the three other woman who can fill in for her (the girls know & like them too)._

_Remember all numbers are in my phone. Charger's in my brief case if you need it._

_Go for a walk…go rest…get cleaned up or whatever you want…just take a break for a while…_

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you last night. Maria already told me about her days off. She said she has no plans and would like to stay with the girls if that was okay. I told her yes. She told me last night to tell you not to worry, just take care of yourself." Jane scrunched up her face thinking if there was anything else she needed to tell Rachael. Then she bent down giving Rachael a hug and whispering in her ear. "We'll go take a little break, but you just rest and no crazy stunts…just make sure you're here when I get back, okay?" Before Maura turned to leave Rachael reached out and squeezed her arm while nodding her in a gesture of thanks.

Maura and Jane went down to the courtyard to make the phone calls then took a little walk. Jane called Maria first to check on the girls and see if they needed anything. Then Jane called Marty and was happy when she was able to leave a message with his administrative assistant, suggesting he could just text her back with a meeting time if he was busy. After some discussion with Maura, Jane called Angela to give her an update on Rachael. Jane was ready to go back up to sit with Rachael, but Maura wanted the detective to eat something even if she didn't feel hungry. They settled on calling the nurse's station to get an update, then to eat breakfast in the cafeteria. They didn't leave until Jane ate what Maura felt was adequate amount.

As they were waiting for the elevator to go back up to the CCICU Jane received a text from Marty.

**_Schedule open how's 3:30 pm. Counting the minutes till I see you sweet cheeks._**

Jane quickly texted Marty back. **_Good for 3:30pm_****.** Jane let out a big sigh as they walked into the elevator together. "Thank God he sent a text and I didn't have to talk to him again before the meeting later."

They returned to Rachael's room just in time to talk to Dr. Davis. He just finished his exam and was doing his charting. He explained that Rachael's stats greatly improved after she was intubated. However, they had dropped since that time. Rachael is much more comfortable and there was less stress in her breathing. Her oxygen saturation was still much better and holding steady. He again gave Maura the chart to review while he continued in his explanation that there was no increase in pain medication required or administered which is a good sign to the progress in care management.

After Dr. Davis walked away Jane was confused. How could decreasing stats and not requiring more pain medication be a good thing? So Maura explained that he was talking about transition care to give the patient comfort and dignity. Seeing the hurt in Jane's eyes and her pained expression, this reaffirmed why Maura didn't work well with live patients. Trying to comfort the families of patients while trying to understand supportive care was difficult, but when it was a friend who required that comfort, it was even worse. This is where her social awkwardness really showed. She had a terrible bedside manner.

"Jane, I know you want to hear that the intubation worked and that Rachael is getting better, I do too. But Rachael is still too weak and fragile to attempt the simplest of surgeries that's why she has a feeding tube in her nose not directly into her abdomen. Even if a donor heart and lungs were available at this very moment she doesn't qualify for the list because the surgery is too risky for her. The chance of her even surviving a surgery like that falls less than 15%."

She took Jane's hand in hers, "You understand how organ transplants work so please don't make me say it." Maura pulled Jane into a strong reassuring hug and continued talking. Jane brought her arms up quickly reciprocating the hug. "Rachael is being given the best supportive care to maintain her comfort level as well as her dignity. With close observation and making constant adjustments to her care no matter which way things go, she is comfortable. I so wish I had an answer that could change the outcome. I'm just not very good at this part, Jane. You know I can't lie to you as much as I wish right now for once I could."

Jane tightened the hold she had on Maura. "No Maura, you did just fine. I need you to be straight with me right now. No deflecting. How long does Rachael have?"

Maura pulled back, "After review of all tests and recorded data she has several days, possibly a week. There are numerous variables, but the main one is maintaining Rachael's comfort level as you requested. That requires more medications therefore it adds more stress on various systems in the body while relaxing others, also making her less coherent."

"Will you tell me as each change happens and when you feel…you know…she's close? Maura I don't want her to be alone even if she doesn't know I'm there for her anymore!"

"I will do my best Jane, but I can't guess or give you the definitive answer you are looking for."

"I know Maura, but you giving me your best estimate is way, way above the rest. Thank you. I love that you're the one here with me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Jane." Jane pulled Maura into her strong arms and they stayed in their embrace for a little while longer then finally returned to sit with Rachael while she slept.


	5. Chapter 5 Two Little Angels

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: This chapter is a little lighter though Jane is still preparing for the death of her friend. Any feedback or suggestions would be great. I hope you are still enjoying this story anyway.**

**Chapter 5 Two Little Angels**

It took Henry two hours to review all of the paperwork for Rachael's estate as well as the guardianship paperwork for her children. Once he was finished with his reviews he had a few questions for Rachael. Allowing them time alone Jane and Maura took a short walk around the courtyard just to enjoy the sun shine. Once he and Rachael had finished he met with Jane. Then they both explained the edited version to Maura.

Marty returned to the hospital at 6:30pm where Rachael, Jane and Henry met with him. In took about fifteen minutes then Maura joined the meeting. By then it was mostly the formality of Marty pointing and Jane signing after each form was reviewed one last time. When the meeting was completed Jane was the temporary legal guardian for Jordan Hope Morgan and Alexandra Faith Morgan. She was the executor of Rachael's estate and now responsible for all decisions in Rachael's care. The filing of the paperwork for the house, the two cars, the motorcycle, accounts, investments, retirement fund, safe deposit box, IRA's, CD's and the life insurance policies would take longer to process and would be filed Monday morning, which meant it would be handled first thing the following morning. Jane's head was swimming and her only concern was how the hell she was going to raise two little girls. Jane and Maura walked Henry out while Rachael had a chance to visit with Marty much to Jane's dismay.

When they returned to Rachael's room Marty was gone and Rachael was busy writing in her notebook. She appeared to have more normal skin color but, they soon found out it was due to a low-grade fever. When Rachael finished she passed her notebook to Maura.

_Maura,_

_ PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE take Jane out to dinner (NOT HOSPITAL FOOD) then take her to the Hotel for the night (I don't care what you do to keep her there, but I don't want her back here tonight). The night nurse will kick her out per my request unless they call you in._

_In the morning, please go and have Jane introduce you to my two little angels. I want to see pictures of them from your visit. Tell Jane not to worry the girls are usually up between 7-7:30am. I will behave tonight no tricks…I'll see both of you in the morning. Pictures in tow._

_All My Love, Rachael xo_

Maura read the letter then Rachael pointed to give it too Jane to read. Jane tried to protest but, Rachael quickly wrote.

_YOU STINK! GO SHOWER! (For god sake…take that jersey off!)_

Jane smiled at Rachael. She knew that both she and Maura had worn the same clothes since early Saturday morning. She also knew that Maura had to be dying in her wrinkled clothes, but the trooper she was hadn't said a single word in protest. God she loved this woman! It took about a half an hour to actually get Jane to leave. Her fear of Rachael being left alone that long and her not being there if anything should happen. It made it hard for Jane to actually leave Rachael's room, not to mention the actual hospital. She suggested they just eat in the Café or cafeteria before heading to the Hotel. Again Maura reminded her that Rachael specifically said no hospital food tonight and Maura was a woman of her word. So the compromise was to just order room service and a movie for the night. They could shower and change while waiting for the food to come up.

That's exactly what they did. As soon as they arrived at the room they went over the menu. Once decided Maura sent Jane to shower while she ordered. As soon as Jane was done Maura showered and Jane scanned the movie listings. Maura was just drying her hair when the food arrived. They ate in a comfortable silence. Then they got comfortable on the bed to watch the no brainer movie Jane had selected.

About fifteen minutes into the movie Jane started rubbing the scar on her right hand. Maura reached over to still Jane's hands. "Jane, what's going on in that head of yours? Talk to me. Please?"

"Too much is going on in my head, Maur. I just want to run. I just want to scream." She started to bounce her left leg. "Maur…this may be a strange request and you can say no if you want…I won't feel bad…never mind…I know it's way too much to ask." Jane continued to bounce her left leg shaking the bed.

Maura knew Jane was still working things through in her head so she waited for Jane to continue, but she seemed to have stalled in fear of her request. Maura broke the silence. "Jane, please. Don't be afraid. You know you can ask me anything."

"Could you just…maybe just…I know this is silly." She blew out a big breath then ran her fingers through her damp unruly curly. Unable to make eye contact, she finally said "Maura would you mind just holding me? I can't seem to be still."

Without any further thought Maura slid down in the bed and motioned for Jane to cuddle into her however she chose. Jane slid down the bed and backed into Maura. She put her backside up against Maura's front. Maura reached over to turn the bedside lamp off and wrapped her arms around Jane in a tight hug. They lay spooning, with Jane being the little spoon. Just lying in comfortable silence. The movie had been disregarded.

Jane startled Maura when she spoke. "Maur?"

"Yes."

"What the hell was I thinking…I mean about being Jordan and Alex's guardian?...I don't even take care of myself, Ma still feeds me half the time…your always trying to get me to eat better…I can't stay here with in New York with them. I have to go back to work soon…I know it's selfish, but I love my job…if I take them back to Boston where do I think I'll go with them…my crappy little apartment? I just can't find a place overnight…not one that I can afford anyway. One that will have enough room for the three of us. One in a good and safe area."

Maura just listened to what Jane was saying. Giving her the time needed to work through her thoughts. "Then who will I find to watch the girl's while I work…we really work some crazy ass hours when you think about it…even if I cut back my hours I would need to find someone good enough…someone trustworthy…I don't know anything about raising kids. Well, other than some babysitting when I was younger." The brunette punched her pillow in frustration, "Oh my God, what am I doing? I could damage them for life…but I gotta be a part of their lives…I can't just give then up for adoption, no matter how good the family might be…not…not if I can't be a part of their lives and..."

Maura couldn't remain quiet any longer. She had questions that were burning to get out so cut off the lanky detective's rambled thoughts, "Jane" When you say cut back your hours, you do know that means giving up Homicide and taking permanent desk duty, right?"

"Yeah Maura, but I'm not seeing any other choice here. Not if I'm gonna make this work."

"Would you be alright if I had some suggestions?"

"I'm open to any suggestions Maur. Mine don't look so good, sooo…the only place from here is up. I can't screw them up too."

"Don't you think your family would help you?"

"They might, but that's a big burden to ask of people…especially my family and with everyone already helping Tommy out…you know…with TJ."

"Jane, you're giving your mother two more of the things she wants most in her life. Grandchildren! How can you think she would see them as a burden?" Maura paused, "Jane? Do you see them as a burden?"

"Oh, God no Maura! No…nooo…I just don't know if I'll be good enough…I already have some serious baggage of my own going into this. I got a shit load of things to figure out and not mess them up in the process. And your right…Ma will be on cloud nine with me having an instant family. I haven't wrapped my head around being their mother let alone Ma being their grandma." Jane gets a big smile on her face. The first real smile in two days and Maura can hear it in her voice when she speaks. "Well, I think my head could see Ma as their Grandma better then me as a mother. Can you imagine when I share that news with her?"

"Respectfully saying Jane, I think Angela was born to be a Grandmother, you've seen her with TJ and having two girls to fuss over and dress up? She'll be in heaven."

"God help them!"

"What if I had a suggestion for a possible living arrangement for you? Would you be open to hearing my suggestion?"

"Yes, I told you anything is better than what I got right now."

"Well…um…I was thinking…that…maybe…you…you and the girls could move in with me!"

"Maura, I think the Rizzoli's have finally…and I'm saying…that…this Rizzoli especially…we have driven you over the edge to crazy land."

"No Jane, hear me out! The spare room is big enough. It could be made into a room for the girls. It will take me a bit time to pack up and clear out my office, but you can have that for your room. Until then you could share my room…we've share before." Maura picks up her hand and waves between them then gestures around the hotel room. "It would work and I would be there to help you. Granted I'm really awkward in that department, but I'm willing to learn. There are books on child rearing that would be helpful. Then there's your mother, Jane. She's in the guest house. She raised three children. She will be there to help."

Jane cuts her off. "Yeah, then there's Ma…living in your guest house…with an excuse to be in my face and personal business all the time."

"Well, if you think she would be too close living in the guest house, she could always move into your crappy little apartment as you call it. But there is an advantage to her being so close. When we're on call she would be right there."

Jane rolled over to face Maura. "I don't know Maur…I may need to keep my apartment as a vacation get away from Ma…packing up the girls to stay there on my weekends off…or to give you a break from me…I'll drive you crazy…both you and Ma are always on me about cleaning up my apartment."

"I already have a cleaning lady, Jane. She can come weekly instead of bi-weekly…if you would feel better, I'll have her come daily. I have a fenced in yard with plenty of space for a swing set. There's a fence around the pool with a locking gate. Jo Friday's already comfortable at my house. She and Bass have worked out their issues with each other long ago. Then back to your Mother…she doesn't make what she should at the Café so maybe she would consider being a full-time Nanny-Grandma."

"Okay, I could get use to a cleaning lady. And maybe Bass tolerates Jo now, but what about one three-year old plus one very rambunctious two-year old. I know Bass isn't the most responsive pet out there, but I'm thinking he's gonna have some issues. I don't think I'm his favorite person either. I'm feeling sorry for him…living with three women, two very busy little girls and a female dog…small as she maybe. And once again we circle back to Ma. Even if Ma wanted to be the girl's Nanny-Grandma, Maura. I couldn't afford to pay Ma what she would deserve to do child care like that or health benefits.

"I'll help!" Maura answered almost too forcefully. But she could see that see almost had Jane convinced that this was a good arrangement.

"No Maur, I can't ask you to do that. You do enough for me already. You have my mother living in your guest house rent free. You're offering your home for me and two little girls. What do you want to do, support my whole family? Cuz, I got to tell you, Tommy would move in with you in a second."

"We've already discussed Tommy. And no, your mother doesn't pay rent that's true, but she does so many other things for me that cannot be measured with currency. The same goes for you as well, Jane."

"I just have to say Maur, you're wrong…about you being a good Mother…I mean. I think you're already nesting. You make all this sound so easy, but I worry what this will do to our friendship. What if this living arrangement doesn't work out?

"Jane, you said yourself…you needed to be a part of the girl's lives. I see this as a way for you to be Jordan and Alex's mother. I think our friendship is strong enough to handle this and for the record I'm the one offering to help because I want to do it, not because I'm being forced to do it. Don't be afraid to use the support system you have available."

"If I even considered saying yes to your gracious offer and I'm saying…if…Maura! You got to let me pay our way. I'm not in this friendship for your money."

"I know you're not friends with me for my money, Jane. In fact you tend to have issues with my money."

"I don't like you wasting your money on me. I work for a living."

"I don't see the problem with spending my money on the people I love and care about. You and your family have taken me in and made me a part of the Rizzoli family. You have no idea what it means to me. To be considered part of a family like yours, Jane…is an honor. It's not what I like or prefer…" Maura sighs, "…but to keep your pride in tact I will accept your compromise to pay your way as you see fit."

Jane takes a couple deep breaths and takes Maura's hands in her own. Her brown eyes lock with hazel ones. "Oh my God, I can't believe I'm even considering this let alone agreeing to it."

"Jane Rizzoli did you just say yes?"

"I did, but I am still holding the mother card. I get to say whether she stays or moves. With making the girl's move from New York to Boston and getting them settled, it's going to take me awhile to empty my apartment. It may take you as long to empting that office of yours. You have more books than most library's."

"I do not have more books than most library's, Jane!"

"Okay maybe the same amount then."

"I don't agree with your assessment regarding my books so we're moving on. I can always move my big library as you call it to the spare room in the guest house or to the basement. It will not be as convenient, but I don't have a problem with either one. It will take a little while to have proper shelving built, but I can box the books until the job is complete. That room in the guest house can be turned back into an actual spare room again instead of a store all that it has become. There is plenty of storage space in the basement to store the thing's Angela's has in there. You know if you let your mother stay in the guest house, you could sublet your place as furnished, using some of my things along with yours once we're done blending households. It would generate revenue for you."

"You're already back to negotiating the mother card with me."

"No, you said you get the final choice. I am merely giving suggestions."

"See…bossy…only you're nice about it!"

"Okay, enough decisions for tonight. You need to sleep because I promised Rachael."

"Rachael said I couldn't go back, but do you think we could call?"

"Yes I think that is a good idea if you promise to try and sleep after. It's midnight now and I know you want to be over to see Jordan and Alex by 7:00am."

Jane called and spoke with Connie, who gave her a full report, telling her there were no significant changes to report, thus allowing Jane to relax enough to sleep a little more than five hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at Rachael's house at 7:15am, just in time to help out with the breakfast chaos. Maura met two bubbly little girls who were singing and laughing when they arrived. Jordan with her round little face and dark brown hair put up in pigtails. The bluest of blue eyes Maura had ever seen. She did not appear as outgoing as her sister. She was more reserved when meeting new people. She studied every inch of Maura almost standoffish. Jordan hugged and chatted with Jane as if she had seen her every day. Alex had a more angular facial features with the cutest dimples when she smiled. She had dark brown almost short black curly hair and the darkest brown eyes. She was very outgoing and sat right in Maura's lap without hesitation just as she had with Jane.

Maria gave Jane and Maura a tour of the house. After giving Jane a rundown of the girl's bath routine Jane gave Maria money and sent her shopping. Jane bathed and dressed the girls. Maura laughed and enjoyed watching Jane's interaction with the girl's during their bath. It was nice to see Jane relax and laughing considering everything that was going on. Maura took a few pictures while Jane was dressing the girl's. Maura did some cleaning up and put in a load of laundry in, the reason being she had to dry Jane's clothes from the splashing feast with the girls in the tub. Jane was just glad she found a big baggy T shirt and sweats of Rachael's to wear until her clothes were dry. It was a bonus that she and Rachael were almost the same size. Maura and Jane both sat playing with Jordan and Alex each taking pictures as they went. Maura had taken pictures of the detective dressed in a tiara and a pink ruffled tutu at her waist while having a tea party with her two dressed-up counter parts. Once Maria arrived back at the house they helped put away the groceries and said there goodbye's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane and Maura walked in Rachael's room at just before eleven. Rachael was sitting up in the bed with the back elevated when they entered. She had been busy writing in the note-book that Marty had brought for her. They spent the next hour showing Rachael the pictures of the girls. Jane's tea party and even the one Maura took of Jane in her water-logged clothes. They told stories of their morning with the girls. Rachael laughed and started coughing. She tired quickly and her fever was up a couple degrees. Rachael slept on and off most of the day leaving Jane and Maura to talk about everything even going over the plans for Rachael medical care and after. She had left a list of wishes and people to contact once she was gone. Jane just glanced at the list and closed the note-book.

Maura made the initial call to the funeral home that Rachael had requested. She made that call for Jane because Jane wanted to do as much herself without involving Marty. She just couldn't bring herself to actually talk to them herself. Jane refused to lose her composure while in the room with Rachael. Even when reading the notebook with Rachael's last wishes. Once she was out of the room she was a totally different Jane. Maura convinced Jane to take frequent, but short walks to give herself a break to remain strong for Rachael. A couple different times while sitting in the courtyard Jane broke down sobbing. While comforting Jane, Maura found herself crying right along with her, saddened by the pain her friend was going through. Feeling helpless to take her pain away. Jane spoke with Lt. Cavanaugh explaining the situation to him. Discussing the paperwork she would be required to fill out upon her return and forms that would need to be signed if she needed to take an extended leave. With her surplus of banked paid vacation hours he told her she had, she was relieved to know she had a really nice cushion to work with before any extended leave request would ever be required.


	6. Chapter 6 Hello Grandma

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: This chapter is like a roller coaster with all of the ups and downs. I tried not to make the loss or this chapter too sad. I hope you will all enjoy the mixture and the ride. Any feedback or suggestions would be great.**

**Chapter 6 Hello Grandma**

Jane finally decided it was time to break the Grandma news to Angela. Though Jane knew her conversation with Lt. Cavanaugh was to be kept confidential, she started to worry about the precinct rumor mill. Just in case the news did leak out somehow, she didn't want her mother to hear that kind of news through the rumor grape vine. She wanted to be the one to tell her this news. Maura told Jane she had only two requests for Jane moving into her house. First Jane was to call it her home not Maura's house any longer, because the moment she started living there she was to consider it her home too. Secondly Maura insisted that she had to be in attendance when Jane shared the _Grandma_ news with Angela. Jane was worried about telling her mother this news without any family there with her so, she called Frankie and asked him to go to the Café. So the two women sat on the bench in the courtyard holding their breath, waiting for Angela to answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Ma."

_"Janie! How is it going? You're not calling to tell me…"_

"No. No Ma. It's not going to be much longer though so I can't stay on the phone long. I needed to tell you something."

_"What Jane? Are you okay?"_

"Geez Maur, how do I say this?" She mumbled to her best friend.

_"Are you talking to Maura? Is she there with you?"_

"Yeah, Ma Maura's right here. I have you on speaker so Maura can hear you too."

_"Hi Maura!"_

"Hi Angela."

"Soo…Ma, what I really called for…are you sitting down?"

_"No honey, I'm working in the Café."_

"Well, maybe you could take a quick break and have a seat. Is Frankie there yet?"

_"He's talking to some of his buddy's just outside of the Café"._

"Can you get Frankie to come to the phone? Then I need you to sit down."

_"Jane what's going on? You're scarring me!"_

Jane and Maura could hear Angela mumbling, but couldn't make out the exact words. She had the mouth piece covered, but they did hear her call to Frankie.

_"Frankie get in here Jane has some news to tell us. Hurry she can't stay on the phone long!"_

They heard some more shuffling around of the phone. Jane and Maura had to mute the phone because they were sitting and laughing while waiting for Angela to get ready.

_"Okay Jane. Frankie's here. I'm sitting down just like you said…now what's the news?"_

"Okay Ma, here it goes...what would say to being Grandma to Jordan and Alex?"

_"Be a Grandma? Wait. What?"_

"Ma, Rachael wants me to adopt and raise Jordan and Alex. Right now it's just temporary, but I told her yes."

_"How are you going to do that, Jane? Your always at work. Janie, your job is so dangerous. Wait! So I'll really be their Grandma then? I can help! Oh, Jane, but you said it's only temporary."_

"First off Ma…it's only temporary if I want it to be and while the paperwork is being processed. But I already promised Rachael I'd take the girl's. You know I already love them. Plus Maura said she would help me too."

_"Well you know I'll help in any way I can. So where are you going to live? You don't have enough room in your apartment for you and two little girls."_

"Ma listen, we'll talk more about that once we get back to Boston. But Maura and I wanted to be the first to say…" Both Jane and Maura hollered in unison into the phone. "Congratulation Grandma it's a girl and another girl!" Jane spoke again. "Okay Ma, we got to get back to be with Rachael…we've been gone too long already. I don't want her to be alone now. We took some pictures of the girl's this morning so I'll send you a couple after we hang up. Tell Frankie he's an uncle twice again. I love you Ma. Okay, we gotta go now. Bye Ma."

"Goodbye Angela"

_"Goodbye Jane. Goodbye Maura. You two take care of each other. Give those babies a hug from Nona when you see them!"_

"Okay Ma, we will."

As they headed back to the CCICU Jane was texting the pictures to her mother as promised when a text from Frankie popped up. **_Congratulations Mama! Uncle Frankie can't wait to meet the girls. Seriously Jane…Congrats!_**

Maura moved and adjusted schedules in her absence. She had a chance to review and sign-off on completed autopsies even questioning some results just by reviewing the completed reports. Jane sat watching her most of the time she worked. On several occasions Maura asked Jane to review the reports, giving her yet another set of eyes. Maura had already seen the problem she just wanted Jane's conformation on it before ordering further testing. It also gave Jane a distraction while Rachael slept. And since Maura never guessed and not having the actually body in front of her to examine she questioned herself. Maura didn't listen to her intestines that was what Jane did.

They both agreed that they would spend the night at the hospital after seeing the steady decline in Rachael's health. Increased pain management was necessary to keep her comfortable, decreasing stat levels and continued fever elevation. Overnight Rachael had six different episodes of breathing spasms, each episode seeming to last longer than the other. Jane was great and was right at Rachael's side talking to her, soothing her until it passed or the nurse's were able to bring her comfort. Maura was there to support Jane after each episode as well.

The following day was rough due to Rachael's steady decline. Jane had one last conversation with Rachael early that morning. It had been very hard for Rachael to write by this point. Her hands were very shaky and unsteady that it made her words difficult to read. Rachael almost couldn't finish that conversation, but she pushed through because she still had things to say.

With Rachael's deterioration and the increased dosage of pain medications she slipped into an unconsciousness state shortly after her conversation with Jane. Maura explained to Jane how some people keep fighting until loved ones tell them it's okay for them to go. That even though the patient may be unconscious they still can hear. After several hours of pondering, as well as pacing, Jane made the decision to have 'the talk'. Maura offered to stay with Jane, but she wanted to do it alone. So Maura gave Jane a hug, reminded her that she wouldn't be far away if she needed anything then excused herself. She went for a walk to making a few needed phoned calls.

Maura wasn't sure what Jane had said to Rachael, but there they were three hours later. Both Jane and Maura standing at Rachael's bedside as she quietly and peacefully slipped away. Maura stood comforting Jane for the next hour. Hugging her, rubbing Jane's back while Jane looked at Rachael. They talked about memories that Jane had of Rachael during their childhood and during their Academy training. Once Jane was ready to go Maura helped her pack up all of Rachael's personal belongings before leaving the hospital room.

They went back to their hotel room to shower and make needed phone calls. First call was to the funeral home to make arrangements and set up an appointment for the morning. Next was Angela, then Maria. Maura called Henry, but she also called Korsak and Frost. Jane called Frankie then Marty; who helped her go through Rachael's phone contacts for the list of friends colleagues to call in case Rachael missed anyone on her list. Marty was remarkably polite and had taken a portion of the list. Maura split the final list with Jane and they were finished making those calls in no time.

Jane insisted on taking Maura to dinner so she could thank her for everything she had done. Also wanting to put a little normalcy in their lives again. She left Maura pick any place she wanted to go. Maura had picked a place within walking distance and to Jane's surprise it was a pub that could have been a relative of the Dirty Robber.

"Wow Maura, for as long as we've known one another…you, Maura Isles, can still seem to amaze me, even after all this time. Here I give you 'Cart Blanche' to go wild, to pick any place that your heart desires…anywhere in all of New York and you pick Pat O'Brien's Pub!" Jane says with wide spread arms gesturing up toward the sign above them. "Who in a million years would have guessed you'd pick a place like this."

"I just felt like we needed a little piece of home for the evening."

"You won't get any arguments from me because I think there's already is a burger and a beer with my name on it." Jane steps up opening the door and holding it for Maura to enter. She leans in near Maura's ear as she passes. "Thank you for picking this for me." Jane straightens back up with a huge grin on her face.

"How are you so sure I picked this place for you?"

"Maura…I know you, it's written all over your face…IN BIG BOLD PRINT!"

Jane picks an open booth in almost the same placement as theirs at the Dirty Robber. She waits for Maura to sit then she sides into the seat across from her. When waitress comes over to get their drink orders, Jane just orders her burger deluxe meal with a beer and all Maura says is 'the same for me please'. Jane's jaw hits the table top. Jane looked Maura over from top to bottom as the waitress walked away. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? Maybe you know her…Maura Isles?"

Seeing Maura's confusion Jane continued. "Are you feeling okay Maur? You never get a beer and burger as a first round meal…never! You mooch mine, until I have to order another one and make you order your own."

"I told you I just wanted a piece of home."

"You don't have to eat a burger to try to get me to feel better you know. You can order something else?"

"No! I feel like having a burger and a beer tonight too."

"Okay."

"Okay."

They sat in silence for several moments. Jane fidgeted in her seat then her left leg began bouncing. She waited until the waitress delivered their beers and was gone again. "Maura? Would you be opposed to checking out of the hotel and going to stay at Rachael's? Maybe to be with Jordan and Alex?"

"No, if that's what you want, then that's what we'll do. We can check out tonight or first thing in the morning. Whatever you want Jane."

Jane smirks at Maura. "Tonight? The girls…um…need to get to know us…uh…me better…ya know…so…they at least have someone familiar once we get back to Boston. Unless, we can pack Maria up too?"

"I'm looking forward to getting to know Jordan and Alex better. They seem like very sweet little girls. And maybe we could ask Maria to come spend a week in Boston to help get though the transition and learn more about the girls. Maybe ask her write a few things down, you know…each of the girl's likes and dislikes?"

"You don't think asking her to go to Boston is a crazy idea?"

Maura shook her head in the negative. "No, but maybe asking her and not just packing her like the household belongings would be a better way to handle her."

"Very funny Maura, very funny! Dr. Isles made a joke."

"Was it good?"

"Yes. And since you thrive on lists, getting Maria to do that'd be great. Anything Maria can give me to help would be great. Cuz face it! I'm gonna need a lot of help with this mommy thing. I like the idea of asking her to come with us. I met Maria last year during Kurt's funeral, but the truth is I was busy helping Rachael I didn't really talk to Maria much, Rachael did. I played with the girl's or helped with the funeral stuff. I don't really know anything about her personal life other than her days off and that's because she told me and so did Rachael. She might have a family or other obligations. It can't hurt to ask her, right?"

Maura nodded and Jane smiled at her, "Thank you Maura, this two heads is better than one is thing is already working. Between you and me we might make one okay mom while I learn. Thanks for wanting to help me. Maybe this way I won't damage them for life before I learn what I'm doing."

"I'm happy to help, maybe I'll learn a few things myself and I won't be so awkward if I ever have a child of my own."

"Do you want to have kids still? I mean you've said before you did."

"Yes I would, but I'm afraid that I'll be no good at child rearing."

"I think you'll make a great mother when you're ready Maura."

"Thank you Jane, coming from you, that means a lot to me. And for the record, I think you'll be a great mother as well."

Before Jane can respond the waitress arrives delivering their meals. They eat in silence. Jane couldn't keep herself from staring at Maura. She's wasn't sure if she was impressed or aroused while watching the smaller woman eat her burger and the fries. Maura was enjoying her burger and her fries so much that Jane figured Maura was either going to have an orgasm soon or explode at any moment. In fact if Maura kept that up much longer Jane figured she may do one or the other soon as well.

"Jane, it is rude to stare."

"Well Maura, I'm feeling kinda like a third wheel here. Should I move to another table so you can have some private time with that burger and fries?"

With a puzzled look on Maura's face she asks, "I don't understand…why would you feel the need to move to another table? Did I do something wrong?"

Jane shakes her head in the negative. "I've never seen someone having sex with their burger and fries before, but I think your close."

"Oh, trust me Jane; you would know if I was having intercourse!"

"Maura!"

"Jaannee! You brought it up. I am just really enjoying this burger and these fries are soo crispy." Maura wiggled in her seat.

"I can see and hear how much you're really enjoying your dinner and I can honestly say I've never seen anything like it before in my life. And I'm thinking…what would your mother say if she saw your table manners tonight." Jane chuckled.

Maura thought for a moment. "I think I'm finished."

Feeling badly after her comment, "Sorry Maura, I'll be quite and watch the drunks at the bar while you finish." Jane says while shifting her body in the direction of the bar.

"No really Jane, I was finished anyway." Maura reached across the table placing her hand on Jane's arm to get her attention. "Did you want to head back to the hotel so we can get everything packed up?"

"Yeah, just let me settle the tab." Pointing in the direction of the bar, Jane quickly headed up to pay the bill.

Jane walked back up to the table waving a paper bag in her hand and a smirk on her lips. "I've got a surprise for you. I hope it makes up for teasing you while you were trying to eat. I really didn't mean to ruin your dinner…I feel like I kinda stopped you from having that orgasm you working toward."

"Jane, I can't believe you've said that twice now…miss I don't talk about 'sex' of any kind."

Jane held the door open for Maura to exit the pub, handing the bag to the honey blonde on the way past. "Maybe this will let you finish what I clearly interrupted between you and that burger and fries."

Maura opens the bag to peek inside. "Oooo, chocolate cake! Mmmm, it smells really good."

"It's called 'better than sex cake'. So I'll let you eat it in private."

"You are in a mood of some sort tonight, Jane Rizzoli…I'm just not sure what that mood is yet though."

"Sorry Maura, I don't know what's gotten into me tonight."

"It is kind of fun to see you like this."

"Well thank you but, I'm not sure I feel very fun. I'm kinda feeling all over the place right now. I'm trying, but I'm not sure if I feel like laughing or crying from one minute to the next. Watching you eat your dinner was a nice distraction though." Jane saw the Maura's expression change and the shine in her eyes disappeared. "Sorry to be such bummer when you have done so much for me."

"Never be sorry Jane, your emotions are bound to be up and down even all over the board as they say. This is something traumatic for anyone to deal with. You have been through a lot over the last four days and your life has changed drastically starting now."

"I'm scarred Maur."

"I know." Maura reaches over looping her hand around Jane's arm pulling in closer. When Jane doesn't pull away Maura gives her arm a squeeze. They walked the rest of the way back to the hotel in silence.

Jane called Maria and asked her to keep the girls up so she could help them tuck in bed. They hurried to pack their luggage and check out. After a few words with each other over who was paying the hotel bill, Maura winning of course and they were on their way to Rachael's house.


	7. Chapter 7 Getting to know you

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: It's all a process so I hope you continue to enjoy the ride. Still some bumps in the road. Any feedback or suggestions would be great.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7 Getting to know you**

The two best friends arrived at Rachael's house shortly after eight. It was early enough that they had a chance to play with Jordan and Alex before bed time. Maria showed them the routine that worked well for her, but she told them that the girls were pretty flexible about where they slept and what time they when to bed. Maria explained that with Rachael's schedule and late nights she often kept the girl's up until Rachel got home to tuck them in bed.

Maura got a little emotional when putting the girls in bed. Alex crawled in Maura's lap for a cuddle, wanting to be rocked, but that quickly changed when it came to tucking Jordan in bed. She kicked Maura and told her to go away. So much for Jane being on that emotional roller coaster alone. Maura had joined her within the fifteen minutes it took to get the girl's settled for the night. Maura was sure that Jordan hated her.

Maria felt bad for Maura; she apologized for missing some vital steps that she took so easily for granted. She then went on to explain that Maura had accidentally sat on 'bebop', which is Jordan's name for her blanket and that is not something in the routine that Jordan is flexible about. Alex chooses to sleep with a new stuffed animal nightly, which she lovingly refers to as 'stuffies'. Now, Jordan must have her 'bebop' tucked in next to her before kisses and hugs are given out. The bonus is that there are six of the same bebop's to be rotated and washed regularly. There were seven; one for each day of the week, but sadly one had been lost.

Once the girls were tucked in for the night Maria retired to her room. Jane found fresh sheets in the linen closet to change the ones on Rachael's bed. They both agreed that they felt kind of weird sleeping in her bed, but it was that or on the couch and a chair in the living room. Jane slept on the couch the last visit and decided she could suck it up and sleep in Rachael's bed…feeling weird or not. Maura helped Jane pick out the outfit that suited Rachael the best so they could take it with them in the morning. Jane opened a bottle of wine she found that she thought would go nicely with Maura's slice of chocolate cake. Jane was regretting not having Maura meet Rachael sooner.

Maura was tucked in at one end of the couch when Jane brought her the piece of cake along with a glass of wine. She handed Maura the plate and sat the wine glass on the side table next to Maura. She took a seat at the opposite end of the couch. "I wish I would've had you meet Rachael sooner. I think you would've liked her…we really take life for granted…you know…like we just…you know…we have all the time in the world. You two would have had fun together. She liked to shop for clothes, just not shoes."

"With the little interaction I had with Rachael, I believe I would have too. I did notice her shoe selection in the closet looked almost like yours."

"Nothing's wrong with wearing sensible shoes…she had one really bid flaw though."

I'm afraid to ask what it is. If you don't want to share that's okay I shouldn't pry."

"It's okay Maur, pry away. As soon as you look for a coffee mug in the morning you'll know. Just look at this throw on the couch." Jane points to blanket draped over the back of the couch next to her. "I can't believe what a traitor she is…I mean was." Jane signed looking around the room. "She turned into a Yankees fan just look around this house. These were not Kurt's things. This is all Rachael. Com'on everyone knows Boston equals the Sox…it's in the blood. How could she switch like that? I mean she was a bigger fan for the Yankees than I am for the Sox."

"Wow that is something. You watch every game."

"Yeah, she's a season ticket holder to the Yankee's." Jane shakes her head at the thought.

Maura hesitates for a moment, "What do you think of me then? I don't root for any teams really. You tell me who's playing, but to be honest I'm never sure which team is which. And I know you laugh at me when I mix up the different sports teams."

"You don't count Maura. You get a pass. You were born in Boston, but not raised there. You lived all over the world. You've never lived anywhere long enough to put down roots, before now."

"I have too! I have roots in Boston. I have lived in Boston for over seven years now. I lived here until I was ten then I lived here while I attended BCU. That is over half of my life actually."

"I guess you're right. I'm kinda glad you did come back to Boston and I for one hope you stay forever. But, you're still kinda like a transplant."

"Will I ever not be a transplant?"

"I'm gonna have'ta get back to you on that one. I may need to ask some other sources. Do some research?"

"I'll wait on baited breath!"

"Did you just through a sarcastic comment at me Dr. Isles?"

"I believe I did. I will blame it on this cake…it's sinful it's so good. Did you want a taste?" Before Jane could respond, Maura had reached over across the couch between them holding the fork full of cake right up to Jane's mouth.

Jane looked into Maura's eyes for a moment, thinking about what this meant, but decided to just go with it. She opened her mouth, leaned forward pulling the cake filled fork into her mouth. Slowly, extracting the fork from her lips. "Wow, damn that's good cake."

"Jane you know you're going to have to reign in that language or you will have two little potty mouths on your hands. They are both at the age…"

"I know, I'm sorry Maur. I'll try doing better, promise. Wait you know what a potty mouth is?"

Maura didn't respond she just refilled the fork and brought it back up to Jane's mouth. Jane accepted the bite of cake again. Maura continued feeding the cake to Jane until the plate was empty. Jane took the plate from Maura, without another word she took it to the kitchen. After washing the plate and fork she returned. She lifted her wine glass from the table. "I'm going to bed Maur. Thank you for everything today. I'm glad you're here with me. It really means a lot to me…you being here for me I mean." She leaned down and kissed the top of Maura's head. She turned and headed for the stairs. "Night Maur."

"Good night Jane. I'll be up in a little while." Maura couldn't move she need to cool down or she wouldn't be able to keep her hands to herself. She sat chastising herself for her behavior tonight. Jane was right she was out of control.

At that same time Jane was sitting on the bed trying to figure out what had just happen. She was ready to take Maura right then and there in that booth at the Pub and again just then on the couch. "You gotta get it together Rizzoli, especially if you're going to live with her every day." She mumbled to herself shaking her head trying to clear her thoughts.

Maura came into the bedroom to find a fully clothed Jane still sitting on the foot of the bed. Jane's eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks stained with dried tears. "Is there anything I can do Jane?" Maura sat on the bed next to Jane bumping their shoulders together.

Jane bumped back and with an attempt at a smile she said. "I wish there was, Maur. I just don't know what it is I need and the way I'm feeling today that might change before I could even say it. But thanks for offering."

Maura backed up on the bed lying down motioning to Jane. "Come here."

Jane hesitated for a moment, but then backed herself up into Maura. Allowing Maura hold her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane woke up first. The house was still quiet so she showered and dressed for the day. She slid on her last pair of underwear and jeans, she needed to do at least one load of laundry or she would be going commando. She quietly gathered her dirty clothes and headed down to the laundry room. After loading the washer she sorted the rest of the clothes. She chuckled to herself at her domesticity and the size of the small-clothes in her hands. Once her sorting was completed she headed to the kitchen. Pulling out the ingredients she started making pancakes. "Time to introduce the girl's to Ma's famous bunny pancakes." She mumbled aloud.

Not realizing she wasn't alone Jane jumped when Maura spoke. "Can I help with anything?"

The bowl in Jane's hand went crashing to the counter, causing a dust cloud of flour to fly everywhere. "Fuck!" She turned around to see the most gorgeous vision she had ever seen. Maura standing next to the kitchen counter disheveled hair, no make-up, wearing yoga pants and a loose tee-shirt with the biggest brightest smile on her face. "Sorry for swearing, but you almost scared me to death."

Maura let a small laugh escape from her lips. "I didn't mean too…Sorry."

Reaching down Jane began brushing the flour off the front of her shirt. "You are not sorry Maura, or you wouldn't be laughing at me."

"I am sorry for startling you, but I have to admit what I saw was kind of funny. Forgive me? Now back to my original question. Can I help with anything? Did I hear bunny pancakes?" Maura walked over to stand next to Jane.

"Why yes, yes you did hear bunny pancakes, mine might not be as good as Ma's, but I think I can pull it off. Would you mind cutting up some fruit? There is a half of melon and strawberries in the fridge."

Maura pulled the fruit out of the fridge and made quick work cutting it up the melon and cleaning the strawberries, while Jane made quick work of mixing up the batter. As Jane pulled bunny pancakes off the griddle she added to the stack in the warm oven. Maura sat at the counter watching Jane, enjoying this side of her friend. "How are you doing this morning? You got up pretty early."

"I slept good, thanks to you."

"Well."

"What?"

You slept well."

"So this how it's gonna be now? You're, going to be correcting my grammar all the time?" Jane looked up at Maura with a smirk on her lips and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes so that Maura would know she was joking."

"No, that would be a full time job, Jane!"

"Oooo…sarcasm from Dr. Smarty pants so early in the morning." As Jane finished washing her hands she said. "I'm gonna go check on the girls, you want to come?"

Maura looked like it was Christmas morning and she was just told it was time to open presents. "Oh yes, yes I would?" She clapped her hands getting up to follow.

Jane nudged Maura out of the way as they started walking. "Race ya!"

They hurried up the stairs down the hall to the girl's room. Jane reached for the door handle sneaking it open slowly to fine Alex playing with the toys in the toy box. She didn't see Jordan anywhere in sight. As panic started to set in the bathroom door opened and out came Jordan followed by Maria. "Auntie Jay!" she screeched when she spotted Jane. As she came running down the hallway Jane bent down scooping her up in a great big hug.

"Morning Buttercup." Jane nuzzled into her neck tightening her hug then kissing her cheek.

Jordan leaned over Jane to see Maura. "Hi, Mauw-rah."

With another bright smile Maura said. "Good Morning Jordan." She leaned over giving the little girl a kiss on the cheek just as Jane had.

Hearing the noise in the hall Alex looked up to see everyone standing in the doorway. She jumped up and came running to them. Grabbing Jane's leg hugging it she hollered "An Jay."

Jane bent down lifting Alex in her other arm. "Morning my little Peanut." Jane kissed her cheek as well.

Alex scrunched her face looking puzzled she looked over at Maura then to Maria twisted her body around to look down the hallway she asked. "Mommy Sleep?"

Before anyone could respond Jordan answered. "Mommy's at work Ax."

Alex held her arms up in a 'why' questioning posture. "Work?"

The three women stood frozen looking at each other for what felt like hours. Jane looked at Maura again with a tear rolling down her cheek. "What do I say Maur?" She whispered.

Maura put a smile on her face, no longer that bright one Jane had seen earlier, but a smile none the less. She reached out to take Alex from Jane's arms. "How about we go get some breakfast to eat?"

Alex opened her arms leaning toward Maura. "Yah!" She clapped. Jane passed her over to Maura and the two happily bounced down the stairs, with Jane and Jordan following close behind.

Maria stayed behind to make up the girl's beds, tidy up their room and set their clothes out for the day. Taking her time so Jane and Maura had time alone with the girl's.

The bunny pancakes were a big hit. The girl's almost couldn't wait to taste the bunnies. They were chatting and singing songs for Jane and Maura.

When Maria entered the kitchen she found Maura sitting with the girl's fussing over them while they ate and a very frustrated Jane fighting with the coffee pot. Maria hurried over to her. "I'll get that, just sit and relax."

Jane nodded her head and smiled, "God bless you. I really need coffee!"

Once Maria got the coffee started she rinsed the dishes in the sink loading the dishwasher. As Alex and Jordan finished breakfast she washed their hands and faces helping them down from their chairs. She gave them each a quick hug before they ran off to play. Maura started cleaning up the girl's dishes.

When the coffee was ready Jane poured Maura and herself a cup. Once she had her cup of coffee in hands and sat down. "Maria come sit and have breakfast with Maura and me?"

Maria poured her cup of coffee and joined them at the table. The three women sat quietly fixing their plates enjoying their breakfast. About half way through the meal Jane broke the silence. "Maria what will you do once we head back to Boston?"

"The Nanny Agency will place me in a new position."

"So how long do you think that will take? Most importantly do you have a place to stay until then?"

"Oh, I don't know…it could be a few days or maybe even a few weeks. And when I'm in between placements or have some time off I stay with my parents." Maria shifted in her seat before she continued, "I know this is a sensitive time for me to ask this, but do you know when you'll be leaving? I'm only asking because the sooner I can tell them when I'll be available the sooner they can place me in another position."

"No, I understand why you're asking, you need to work." Jane looks over at Maura for reassurance. Maura nods and Jane continued. "We're needed back in Boston soon. This house needs to be taken care of first and a few other things too. I know I'm pushing it by thinking we can do what we need to in a week, but we need to get home. Sorting through and packing up this house is going to be a full-time job to even come close to getting it done in a week? That doesn't leave much time to bond with Alex and Jordan before I up root them and move them to a strange place."

Jane began to rub the scars on her hands. Maura reached over placing a hand on Jane's stilling her movements. Jane took a deep breath then continued talking, "Maura and I were talking…okay so…here's the million dollar question of the day." Looking up at Maura one more time moving one hand from under Maura's she placed it on top giving Maura's a squeeze, "I would like to start the girl's out right so how would you feel about coming to Boston with us for a week maybe two? I'm thinking that the transition might be smoother for those two little angels in the other room if you'd be interested?"

"I would have to check with the Agency to see if they allow that sort of thing, but I'd love to help with the girl's transition in any way I can."

"I know I need to call to the Nanny Agency and tell them Rachael…you know…update them with my plans, but not for the next couple days. I have all I can handle to get through this funeral. I hope you understand?"

"I can talk to the Agency today if you would like? Tell them to be expecting a call from you after everything's over. I also would like to arrange some time to go to the funeral myself if you wouldn't mind? I've already talked to a few of the nannies who have stayed with Jordan and Alex before and they're willing to stay for the day if that's okay with you."

"Of course, you can have the time. I know you spent a lot of time with Rachael. Maria…Rachael thought the world of you and trusted you with her two most precious gifts in her life. You don't have to ask to attend, plus I owe you for Sunday and Monday. I am so grateful that you stayed. You took so much stress off of me in a really bad situation. Thank you big time for that, by the way."

Jane got up to get the coffee pot for refills, "Okay. So Maria, if you don't mind notifying the Agency today about Rachael…that would be great. Just let them know I will be calling after…you know." Jane leans over and bumps shoulders with Maura looking at her with a small smile. "So are we still shopping after we're done with…uh…you know…the arrangements?"

Maura got that big bright smile on her face again. Jane felt like she was watching the sun rise just looking at her best friends face. "Yes, we need clothes for the funeral. Neither of us even considered needing dress clothes."

"Yeah, I need more than clothes for the funeral. I had to put a load of clothes this morning so I had underwear for tomorrow. Did you need anything washed?"

"I will…yes. And I'll pick up a few extra things while we're out today. Oh, don't forget that you need to talk to Henry today. He's expecting your call."

"Thanks, I almost forgot. I'll give him a call as soon as we're done with arrangements. I think we better get moving, Maur."

The three women shared in cleaning up the kitchen together. Maria went to get the girl's cleaned up. Maura went to get herself ready. Jane collected Maura's dirty clothes and went to work on the laundry.


	8. Chapter 8 That's what friends are for

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: This chapter is of the funeral, but gives Jane a look at what she has. Hang in there with me…I promise they will get back to Boston soon. Any feedback or suggestions would be great.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 8 That's what friends are for**

The day was a blur from that point on. Arrangements were made for Rachael's funeral. After talking to Henry; Jane had no other choice, but to meet with Marty. She needed him to set-up the payment for the funeral home. She also needed his assistance to find a place for the luncheon afterwards. He was in rare form and sensing Jane's discomfort Maura got in Marty's face and shut him down. Jane watched as words flew between the two. Jane had never been so surprised, she thought Maura was impressive at the hospital, but that was nothing compared to this. Jane figured it had more to do with him delaying her shopping excursion than his actual behavior, still impressive behavior either way. Seeing Maura like that was both arousing and terrifying at the same time. And it seemed to work because Marty was nothing, but professional after that. Jane and Maura met the other three senior partners at the firm; Susan Jacobs, Michael Sterling and Sean O'Conner. She also learned that they intended on hosting the luncheon in Rachael's honor. Jane and Maura got to talk to Rachael's Administrative Assistant, Kathy. She was a very kind older woman who agreed to pack up the contents of her office.

Finally finishing up at the law office they set off to shop. By this time Jane was both physically and emotionally drained. That was when Jane's mind went into protective mode basically allowed her brain to shut down. She just left Maura have at it and dress her. The only thing she put her foot down about literally was her refusal to spend the day walking around in high heels. She finally agreed to purchase a new pair of dress boots. By the time they ate a quick dinner and got back to the house it was time tuck the girl's in bed. It wasn't long after that that Jane and Maura were tucked in bed as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning was a busy one. Both Jane and Maura wanted to spend time as much time with the girl's as possible so they sent Maria off to do what she needed to do. The four enjoyed a nice family style breakfast together. Maura helped Jane with bath time. It was her turn to be christened during the splash fest. They met the Nanny for the day her name was Roxanne and she arrived just in time to take over lunch with the girl's. Jane and Maura hurried to get ready and we're on their way to the funeral home just over an hour later.

It was quiet when they arrived. The gentleman they had worked with the day before walk them to the room reserved for Rachael. It would be just the two of them for the first hour because it was reserved for family only, which gave Jane a chance to see Rachael, cry and put herself back together. And she did just that. Walking into the room; seeing Rachael like that for the first time, made everything real. Jane broke down sobbing; Maura helped Jane lower herself to the floor. They sat together on the floor. Maura holding Jane, arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She sat next to brunette rocking her back and forth offering reassurances that everything was going to be alright. As the tears stopped and her body quit shaking Jane finally relaxed enough that Maura suggested going to the restroom to splash some cold water on her face. Jane complied. She stood up first helping Maura up. They went to the restroom where Maura helped Jane to regain her composure.

They walked back into the room, but this time detective stayed near the back of the room. Taking in some of the beautiful floral arrangements spread around the room. Jane prided herself in remaining composed while meeting all of Rachael's friends and co-workers. All of these people who would be strangers to her. She was counting her blessings that she had Maura right there with her.

She knew she would love Maura for the rest of her life no matter what happened. She had just pulled Maura into a hug and thanked her for being there when she heard familiar voices enter the room. Jane released her embrace from Maura stepping back and turning she seen her mother, Frankie, Tommy, Korsak and Frost standing in the doorway. Confused and surprised to see them she went to greet each of them. She found out later that they were going to drive into New York, but Maura had arranged for them to fly in on the private jet so they could all be there today for Jane. She had a town car bring them directly to the funeral home. Jane took a few minutes before the funeral home opened to public viewing. She rolled in her emotions and put on her best detective persona.

The rest of the day passed fast. Every time Jane turned she was meeting someone new. There seemed to be a constant flow of people there to pay their respects to Rachael. Maura never left her side the entire time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they left the funeral home that evening, instead of going out to dinner, Jane took them back to Rachael's where they had pizza and beer. Thanks to Maria they all got to meet Jordan and Alex that night. Angela floated around the rest of the night because she had helped to tuck them in bed. Jane told them about Maura's offer for her and the girl's to live with her. And that she had in fact accepted Maura's offer. Everyone offered to help Jane make the move from her apartment to Maura's house. She explained that after talking to Henry the plan was rent out Rachael's house so she could keep it until the girl's got older and give it back to them. She was planning on moving the girl's back to Boston in a week, if she could get everything packed up taken care of by then.

Korsak had been the elected as speaker for the group since Angela felt she would be too emotional to do it. Actually the truth was Korsak got the short straw between himself and Frankie. So he sat Jane down and told her flat out that they were there to help. Not just in New York, but after as well. They all wanted her to know that she was not in this alone and whatever she needed they were there for her and would help. No matter what she needed they would do it. Korsak even offered to babysit just no diapers. Then he told her that the group was there for three days whether she wanted them to stay or not! So he suggested she better put together a list of things for them to do and not to be stubborn about it. And she better not waste the use of two days free manual labor they were making available to her, especially if she knew what was good for her. He may only be her ex-partner, but he thought of her as a daughter and he wanted her to know that he cared.

Jane sat quietly listening to Korsak she made no attempt to protest. She had unshed tears in her eyes that she had been fighting and refused to let them fall. Maura had told her that no one would feel that helping her was a burden and here they all were. They were there to support her wanting to help her succeed in raising two little girl's. Even her screw up brother, Tommy, was there for her. She looked at all of them in the room. All the people she loved most in the world, her family. They were all there for her, supporting her. She startled Korsak when she lunged at him wrapping her arms around him in a big hug. She told him 'I love you old man'. He even got a little misty eyed because he considered Jane the daughter he never had, but would have liked to have had. Then she went to each person in the room. She told each of them how much this meant to her and she promised to get a list together. Everyone said there goodbye's for the night and the group headed for the hotel Maura had pre-arranged.

After everyone was gone Jane wrapped Maura in her arms. She kissed her temple. "I know you did this and I love you for it. Thank you again, Muar."

"I didn't do anything, Jane!"

Jane pulled back looking at Maura's face. With a smirk on her lips she said. "Watch it or you're gonna break out in hives." Then she laughed. "Com'on let's go to bed."

"You go ahead. I'm going start a load of laundry before I come up to bed."

Jane kissed Maura's forehead and stepped away. "Okay then, Night Maur"

"Good night, Jane"

When Maura walked in the bedroom a half hour later Jane was tucked deep under the covers. Maura took a moment to appreciate how peaceful and relaxed Jane looked when she was sleeping. She tip toed quietly around the room and en suite bathroom doing her normal nightly routine. She carefully climbed into bed careful not to wake the lanky brunette. Lying on her side facing away from Jane, she reached up turning the light off Jane had left on for her. After several moments she felt shifting in the bed behind her then she felt the front of Jane's body pressing tightly against her back. Slowly an arm came over her sliding down her abdomen pulling them closer together. When Maura didn't protest or move away Jane relaxed, letting her body melted into Maura's as she drifted into a deep sleep. Maura smiled thinking how good this felt like that, just how right it felt. She could get use to this. That was the last thought she had as she too drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took everything Jane had in her to get herself out of bed the next morning. Maura was already up Jane could hear the water running in the shower. Jane sat on the edge of the bed listening to the sound of the water running, pretty soon Jane's mind could almost see the water running over Maura's naked body. Beads of water rolling down each and every curve of that perfectly toned body. What she wouldn't give to be in there helping her wash that perfect body. _What the hell_, she thought. She shook her head to clear the vivid images from her mind. It was too late the damage was done. She would be taking a cold shower. Maybe if got some coffee and got herself moving she could shake these images. As she was beginning to stand she looked over at the nightstand and there it was, one piping hot mug of coffee, just waiting for her. Just when she thought she couldn't love Maura any more, she knew Jane so well. Just those kind little gestures…so Maura. Oh my God she would be taking cold showers for the rest of her life. She needed some air to clear her head she needed to take a walk. Jane slid on her shoes found a pen and paper jotted a quick note for Maura, then headed out for a walk.

_Maur,_

_ Thanks, good coffee. You're the best. Went for a walk. Be back soon._

_ J xo_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane's walk soon turned into a run. Her mind was running in a million directions and could focus on nothing. In a few hours she would bury a childhood friend. Saying her last goodbye to Rachael and delivering her eulogy. Only Rachael would make her do something like this, the vindictive bitch! Jane hated talking in front of people she was never any good at it and Rachael knew it. They had grown up together. They were in many of the same classes all through school from second grade when they met on up through high school. They went through the Academy together for god sakes. And the worst part of this was…she couldn't get the images of her best friend naked in the shower out of her head. "Fuck!...Fuck!...Fuck!...Fuck!...Fuck!" Jane had yelled out swinging her fists as she ran.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was gone over an hour and a half only because she gotten a little lost and had to get directions back to the house. When she walked into the house Maria was sitting with the girl's eating breakfast and Maura was sitting on the couch folding clothes. The moment the brunette looked at Maura's face Jane could see the worry and concern she had caused her friend. It was written all over her beautiful face, especially once she took a look at the dripping wet, sweaty mess that was Jane. "Oh god, Jane are you okay? You were gone a long time I was getting worried."

"It's okay Maur, I needed to clear my head. I thought a walk would do, but turns out I needed a run."

"I hoped it helped because you are a mess my friend. You need a shower big time."

"Things are looking a little better. And don't worry Maur…I'm taken my drippy self quickly to the shower." She stopped on her way through to kiss the girl's a good morning and fuss with them for a moment. She was showered and dressed in forty five minutes. When Maura walked into the bedroom to get dresses she found Jane pacing back and forth. She didn't say anything she just went about getting ready. Maura just kept watching Jane out of the corner of her eye. Jane was mumbling; clearly talking to herself nothing discernible that Maura could understand. Once Maura was dressed and ready she stood in Jane's path to stop her. Jane stopped in her tracks clearly startled by Maura. "Oh, Maur."

"Jane are you ready? The car will be here in a few minutes."

"No, can we not go?"

Maura put her hands on Jane's shoulders waiting for her best friend to look at her, "If you truly feel that's for the best, then we'll just stay here or do whatever you want."

Jane looked puzzled by Maura, "You're not going to tell me I need to suck it up and go…it's the right thing to do?...That I made a promise to Rachael!"

"I think you already know that. Your words just told me that you know. I am not here to make you do anything you do not want to do. I am here to support you for whatever you need. What do you truly want to do in here, Jane?" Maura moved her left hand placing it over Jane's heart.

"I need to do this Maur, but talking in front of all those people…you know I…I'm no good at it…sh…she deserves better than me."

"I thought this might be the issue. I believe Rachael was a very bright woman, Jane. I believe she knew exactly who she was picking when she chose you." Maura took a moment to measure her words before speaking. "Jane, hear me when I tell you this, no one and I mean no one will think of you as weak if they see you shed some tears. You are dealing with a loss, a loss that many of the people attending that service today will be feeling. No one will think any less of you this I can assure you. Speak from your heart and you will be fine. That is how you will honor her memory today."

Jane placed her hand over Maura's hand still covering her heart. "How do you that?"

"Do what?"

"Know exactly what I need."

"I know you as you know me. Are you ready to go?"

"No, but let's go." She lets out a deep sigh and starts for the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to the service seemed to take to forever. They were caught up in the usual New York traffic congestion. There was no rush they had plenty of time. Jane and Maura were the first to arrive. Next to arrive were Rachael's partners from her law firm and right behind them were Jane's friends and family. Slowly the chapel filled with mourners. The service was emotional and to keep herself grounded Jane held Maura's hand in hers until it was time for the eulogy. Maura gave Jane's hand a reassuring squeeze before releasing it.

Jane stepped to the front of the chapel she took a couple of deep breaths flexed her hands opening and closing them a few times then shaking them out. Jane stepped up to the lecture's podium and began. Her voice cracked a few times in the beginning but, as she continued she got into a rhythm. She kept looking over at Maura to steady herself. She wanted to honor Rachael's life. She shed a few tears, but her composure remained strong as she spoke, "The day I met Rachael Parker…all of you now her as Rachael Morgan, was the first day of second grade. The teacher put us in alphabetical order. Peter Ray was between us. Anyway he pulled her hair…she asked him to stop, but he wouldn't…she turned around and punched him…Danny Larson hit her and I hit Danny. That was our first visit to the principal's office that year. She lived three blocks from me and befriended this 'tomboy' when none of the other girl's would even talk to me. We stuck together all the way up through high school. I remember the day we told our parents that we joined the Police Academy. We did it at the same time and agreed that the first one to calm their parents down first was to call the other. Let's just say Rachael called me, but I had to call her back. It took my Ma a little longer to stop crying over the news."

She smiled at her mother, "Some days I think she's still crying over it. I'm glad we had each other's backs in the Academy, being the only two girl's in that class to make it through to graduation. We needed to stick together because we needed to remain tough for a lot of reasons. Six girl's started out in a class of hundred cadets. Our graduation day was one the best and worst days of Rachael's life. We were proud of each other and ourselves. Not only for making it through, but being at the top of our class. When she couldn't find her parents after the ceremony was over we went to look for them. Sadly they had been killed in an auto accident on the way to her graduation." Jane Paused a moment to gather herself, "She was strong…she had to pull it together and bury two parents at once. She amazed me how strong she was. After that she made it for three years as a beat cop. She liked being a cop, but not as much as I did. She liked her days in court and seeing the other side of our job. I remember the day she told me she was accepted into law school. She was ecstatic! It was bitter sweet for me. I was happy for my friend, but at the same time my friend was moving to New York…let's just say she never looked back…she hit the ground running…she even became one of the Yankees biggest fans! What is that all about anyway?"

That go a response from many of the mourners giving her another chance to regroup, "Most of you know how the story goes from there. She got a job at a well-known law firm. Started dating one of the associates…married him…made partner. She was quite a rising star. Then they started trying to have a family. Well we know that didn't go quite as planned. Several miscarriages, trying to adopt and IVF treatments. Six IVF tries, almost divorcing and a five year plus wait for adoption. Giving it one last try…lucky number seven worked! I will remember that call for the rest of my life. I will also remember the frantic call thirteen days later. I panicked thinking she lost the baby, the way she was crying…I could hardly understand a word she was saying…I finally made out…baby…parents…two weeks. That god Kurt finally took the phone and told me the whole story. Things were finally looking up for Kurt and Rachael. Two beautiful little angels were born, coming into their lives after such a struggle. Rachael always called Jordan and Alex her two most precious gifts, her gift's from god. And just over a year later, she lost Kurt…I still don't understand what happened at the courthouse that day. That was just messed-up. But again, Rachael pulled herself together went back to work and made senior partner in the process…all while raising two amazing little girl's.

Jane shook her head, "And now she's gone! Forty years old is way too young to die, but she left her print on everyone she touched. She had a bigger than life personality with a heart of gold. She was a force to be reckoned with, especially when fighting for the underdog. I will end in saying…Rachael Morgan was a precious gem that will be missed dearly. And I am honored to have known her and I will make her proud by raising Jordan and Alex, her two most precious gifts."

When they concluded the service everyone was directed to the luncheon being given by Michael Sterling, who had started the law firm twenty years ago.


	9. Chapter 9 Heading back to Boston

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: Finally we will be making the move. Strap in your seat…here we go. Enjoy! Any feedback or suggestions would be great.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 9 Heading Back to Boston**

The luncheon was much like the evening at the funeral home. Every time Jane turned around someone was coming up to her to talk. At Maura's request Maria brought Jordan and Alex to have lunch with them. It was the perfect distraction that Jane needed to keep her strong. It gave her the strength to make it to the end. She played with the girl's every chance she got. It also left Maura watch over Jane and Angela something to do other than hover over her daughter. Oh, grandma Rizzoli was in heaven fussing over the girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everything was over the gang went back to Rachael's house. They decided to have an impromptu family dinner. Everyone relaxed in the backyard while the girl's played. Angela put together lasagna to cook for dinner whenever they were ready. It was nice, it was normal. They talked they laughed and they came up with a game plan for the next two days. Jane enjoyed the day with her family it gave her a small slice of normalcy. Something she truly needed.

The brunette gave Maria the afternoon off, but invited her to spend the day with her family. The young woman apologized by saying she didn't want to intrude so she excused herself for the evening. Jane couldn't resist catching up on the current cases going on at BPD. She was like a junkie looking for a fix. Police work was in her blood. Jane knew about several of the cases since she reviewed the autopsy reports with Maura. Angela put a stop to the 'shop talk' as she called it.

While Maura and Angela were busy preparing dinner they talked about starting to make some changes to the house and guest house as soon as Angela got back to Boston. Maura gave her a list of things to get started on and who to call to do that work. They needed somewhere for Maria stay if she was going to come back to Boston with them and that would be in the spare room of the guest house with Angela.

Dinner was great. Jane realized just how much she'd missed home cooked meals especially her Ma's meals. The biggest surprise was Frost making all the guys do the dishes and clean-up the kitchen after dinner. It didn't happen easily or without complaint, but they all assisted just the same.

That night Angela got the girl's ready for bed. Jane and Maura tucked them in together. Angela observed the two women's interaction with each other as well as with Jordan and Alex. She just wished her daughter would get her head out of her ass long enough to tell Maura how she really felt about her. She could see something had shifted between the two women since they had left Boston, maybe there was hope for them yet.

With a plan to start at 8:00am the following morning the group headed off to the hotel for the night. Maura helped Jane to begin making a list of things that would definitely be moved back to Boston and some things she wanted to keep for the girl's when they were older. They made a list of calls to make in the morning; the Nanny Agency, Moving Companies, Storage units and places to donate clothes and furniture. Maura told Jane about what she and Angela had discussed earlier that evening. Jane agreed that taking care the spare room in the guest house and moving her extra things to store in the basement were safe things that Angela could do and not go overboard. They were going to make it an early night and be in bed by 10:00pm, but they started going through Rachael's bedroom. They emptied the closet, dressers and chest. Most of the clothes and shoes were bagged for donation. Maura had it in her mind that several suites could be tailored for Jane. Jane wasn't so convinced, but she left Maura set them aside for now. Jane found several boxes for any personal things that would to be kept or required more time to go through. Their early night was now midnight when they finally made it to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two days were very productive. Who knew that two twelve hour days with seven adults working together could make it through the entire house? They had boxed up the majority of the house with the exceptions of things that would still be needed until leaving for Boston. They were making large donations to four different places all being picked up on moving day. Jane had made arrangements through the Nanny Agency for Maria to spend two weeks with them in Boston. It would cost extra, but be worth it in the long run. They had a moving company scheduled in two days for the final move to Boston. Angela, Frankie, Tommy, Korsak and Frost flew back to Boston that evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two days were just as productive as well. Rachael's bank accounts were transferred to Jane back in Boston, thanks to Henry's extra help. Jane removed the contents of the safe deposit box and closed that account. Jane met one last time with Marty. She had never seen him act so professional or be as polite as he was that day. Maybe she should have brought Maura with her four years ago when she had to deal with him. They left the building with three boxes containing Rachael's personal effects she had kept at the office. The night before they moved to a hotel suite so that Maria could stay there with the girl's. Spending the day there while Jane and Maura went back to the house the following morning. Jane and Maura were finishing the last minute packing when the movers arrived at 10:00am. By 11:30am the moving van was loaded up and on its way back to Boston. They were waiting for the rest of trucks to finish being loaded with the donation items. Jane and Maura dropped off both of Rachael's vehicles to be shipped to Boston within the week. Jane decided that she would keep the SUV since it was new and dependable for the girl's to ride in and the other car to give to her mother for the same reason, she needed a car that would fit Jordan, Alex and TJ. One that did not have Can-O-Espresso on the side. By 4:30pm Maura, Jane, Jordan, Alex and Maria had checked out of the hotel and were on the private jet back to Boston.

When they arrived the town car was waiting for them. Jane help the driver load all their luggage in the trunk. They went to Jane's apartment first. She packed up one large suit case and a large duffle bag with her clothes, shoes and a few personal things. She packed up all of Jo's belongings then she clipped on her gun and badge. 'Welcome back to Boston' she thought to herself. They met Korsak and Frost at the Dirty Robber for dinner. By 8:30pm they had Maria settled into the guest house with Angela and were tucking the girl's in bed for the night. All four sat together on the bed while Maura read several story books. Jordan sat on Maura's lap while Alex sat on Jane's. No more issues with the 'bebop'.

Jane laughed and took a picture of the two little girl's sleeping on the king sized bed in Maura's guest room. If it weren't for the two small little bumps under the comforter you would have never known they were even there. By 9:00pm Jane's clothes were hanging in Maura's closet her gun, badge and the contents of the safe deposit box were locked in Maura's safe. Jane and Maura were sitting on 'their' couch. Jane had a beer in her hand and Maura had a glass of wine in hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's where Angela found them sleeping when she came in the following morning. Lower limbs tangled with one another their heads at opposite ends of the couch. She started the coffee maker and began working on breakfast. Once the smell of coffee made its way to Jane's nostrils she began to stir. Rubbing her eyes as she sat up and looked around. "Ma what time is it?"

"A little after seven. What time is the moving truck set to arrive?"

"Between eleven and twelve." Maura answered before Jane could even respond. She slowly untangled her limbs from Jane's stretching while standing up. "Morning Jane, Angela." Maura headed to the kitchen running her fingers through her hair.

Jane chuckled to herself. She definitely liked Maura's morning look. "Maur, were you going to shower right away?"

"Coffee now then shower. Need coffee first!"

"You mind if I hop in your shower first? I don't want to wake the girl's using the guest bath. I'm hoping they sleep in a little…they were pretty tired last night."

"Go ahead Jane, you'll be in and out before I even get upstairs anyway. I really need coffee first."

Jane got up quickly taking the stairs two at a time disappearing around the corner.

"You look tired Maura, was it a rough night with the girl's?"

"Oh no, they went right to bed with no problems. Jane and I sat up talking." Maura looked back over at the couch. "Angela, I want Jane to feel like this is her home now, not just my home. She wants to get rid of all of her belongings except for her bedroom set. She doesn't think she has anything good enough to be brought here."

Pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to Maura. "She's right honey…all her stuff is second hand. Everything she has is a mixed and match of sorts."

Maura walked around the island and sat down as Angela pulled eggs out of the fridge. "Angela, everything at her apartment is very…her. I want her to be blended in this house…not her settling for my things. I'm afraid this will never be her home if she doesn't. It needs to be her home while her and the girl's live here. Whether it be six months…a year…or…" She never finished her thought out loud though her mind finished, '_…forever'._

"Give her time Maura, this is all new and a huge undertaking for Jane. She knows she needs help with the girl's and she is setting her pride aside to let you help her with that. That in its self is a big deal for Jane. I know if I still had the house…she wouldn't have moved back home. She trusts you, but doesn't want to take advantage of you. Consider this…she wouldn't let any of us do this for her, but she's letting you help her. She agreed to move in because she knew it was the right thing to do."

"But if she gets rid of everything or sublets her apartment as furnished then everything will be gone. There isn't much time to convince her."

"Maybe she's just as comfortable with all your stuff Maura. Maybe she doesn't need her stuff to feel at home here…maybe she just needs you to be at home." Angela smiled to herself for her last comment as she started scrambling some eggs.

"I wish what was true…" Their conversation was interrupted when Maria knocked on the back door.

"Good morning Maria, come in." Maura said as she entered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane found Jo Friday sleeping in bed with the girl's when she checked in on them. _'And the bonding begins.'_ She smiled thinking to herself.

Once the girls were up they all ate together. Angela and Maria got the girl's dressed then took them over to the guest house to spend the day. Jane started dismantling the spare room getting it ready for the girl's bedroom furniture. While Maura went through her books in the office. As soon as Jane finished they covered everything and painted the walls a light green color just like the girl's old room. The movers arrived at noon. It didn't take long to unload the boxes, toys, furniture and Jane's 'new toy' as she called it. Maura wasn't very happy that Jane decided to keep Rachael's motorcycle, but that was one thing of Rachael's Jane actually seemed excited to have other than Jordan and Alex.

They had most of the unloaded boxes moved down to the basement. They were kind enough to move the spare room furniture to the basement as well so they could move the girl's furniture into that room and set it up. Some toys were left in the family room others were moved into Maura's office/library with the boxes for the girl's room. They needed to wait until the walls were dry before setting up the room and unpacking. They would do that after dinner.

The movers finished so quickly Jane and Maura decided to head over to Jane's apartment to begin packing up some of her stuff. They each got in their own cars and headed to the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been packing for two hours when Maura came across a box of old photos including several pictures of Kurt and Rachael's wedding. Maura didn't mean to be going through Jane's things, she just lifted the lid to see what was in the box. It was picture of Jane that caught her eye. Her hair was pulled back off her neck. She was wearing a stunning strapless red floor length dress. She looked absolutely gorgeous. It was only secondary that she noticed the woman in the wedding dress and the man standing next to her in his tux. Upon closer examination she recognized Rachael her Light brown hair pulled into an up-do and the man standing next to her he had short blonde hair well-proportioned angular facial features with beautifully developed musculature.

Maura decided that Kurt was a very handsome man, but what she noticed most were their stunning blue eyes. After a few minutes of looking through the pictures she felt as if she was invading Jane's privacy in some way so she put the pictures back in the box and replaced the lid. She put that box in the keep pile and continued on. They were able to load enough of Jane's stuff into both vehicles to make the trip worthwhile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived home Angela was busy in the kitchen cooking dinner. Maria and the girls were playing with the toys in the family room. Jane and Maura unloaded both cars putting most of the stuff in the basement until Jane's room was ready and other things she would need went into the office. Jane laughed thinking pretty soon neither of them would be able to do anything in the office. After dinner Maria insisted on doing dishes so Angela could do what she needed to do. She chose to play with the girl's.

Jane and Maura put the girl's room together. They moved the furniture around, but not up to the walls they would do that in the morning. They were able to unpack all the clothes putting them in the closet and drawers and made their beds. The only toys moved into the room that night was the toy box of 'stuffies' so Alex could make her selection. The rest would wait until morning when Jane hung the pictures on the walls.

They finished up just in time to help with bath time and tuck the girl's in bed. Pour Jo Friday didn't know whose bed to get up on so Jane moved her doggie bed into the room too. All three were tucked in tight.


	10. Chapter 10 In Transition

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: Bonus chapter. Now that they are in Boston...how will things go? It's a transition and there are still secrets out there. Enjoy! Any feedback or suggestions would be great.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 10 In Transition**

Jane and Maura went to bed right after the girl's. They were both exhausted. Jane was in bed first and Maura shortly after. Maura couldn't get to sleep, the picture of Rachael and Kurt was still on her mind or their blue eyes were looking at her every time she closed her eyes. "Jane are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"I noticed some pictures today…when we were at your apartment. I wasn't snooping. I just noticed them when I was sorting through some of your things."

"Maura, I don't care if you looked at my pictures. I don't have any naked ones or anything you can't see…at least I hope not. The pictures in that boot box, right?"

"Yes."

"I just never got to put them in photo albums. So what about um?"

"Well, I just looked at some from your Academy graduation and from Kurt and Rachael's wedding. You looked gorgeous in that dress by the way. Red is definitely your color."

"Well thanks Maura, but I'm guessing that red dress isn't what's bothering you. And you knew I would be okay with you looking at my pictures. So spill it Maur."

"It's just…I didn't realize Kurt and Rachael both had blue eyes." She rolled over to face Jane, "You said that Alex was their biological daughter, but that's not possible. Jordan actually looks more like the two of them. Did they use a donor egg or egg and sperm? Although looking at Alex she has some of Kurt's genetic markers."

Jane knew she could either play dumb or just say a donor egg was used. Rachael was right though this would not end here, Maura was too smart. "I answered yes to your question about Alex being a biologic daughter when you asked earlier. I just didn't elaborate. Alex is Kurt's biologic daughter and yes they used a donor egg, but it's was not common knowledge. Only five people knew they decided to use a donor. It was a hard decision for them to make. I should have guessed that you would notice, but it doesn't matter does it? Alex was still their daughter and Rachael carried her nine months and went through seventeen hours of labor to deliver her."

"Being adopted I just wonder if she will ask about her biologic mother. At some point she will come to the same conclusion that I did."

"First off." Jane rolled over to face Maura, "Rachael was her mother and she won't have to grow up wondering."

"What…you don't plan on telling her? You don't think she will at some point question her genetics?"

Jane sat up in bed running her fingers through her unruly locks. Fidgeting around for a moment deciding lights on or off. Lights on. Jane turned the bedside light on. "Maura, she will know her real mother."

"How can you say that, Jane? When you know as well as I do that Rachael is not her biologic mother. Donors are kept anonymous for a reason."

"Maura, I'm not talking about Rachael. I'm saying I know who the biologic mother is. I'm saying that her biologic mother is now going to be the one raising her."

It took Maura a few moments to process. "Wait, Jane are you saying that Alex is your daughter?"

"Well by default yes. Alex is Rachael and Kurt's daughter." The second the words came out of her mouth Jane regretted it especially seeing the hurt look on Maura's face. "Okay, default isn't the right word. Please don't think I don't want her or love her because I do." Jane started rubbing the scar on her right hand. She needed to say this in a way that wouldn't come out wrong. "Maura I don't know how to say this so please hear me out."

"Okay."

"I watched as Rachael struggled…she…uh…wanted to have kids so bad. Kurt wanted to give up. He couldn't stand to see what Rachael was going through. They started fighting over it…it got really bad. Kurt was getting ready to move out and that almost broke up their marriage. They couldn't use Rachael's eggs anymore and in order to try again they would need to use a donor egg. Kurt didn't want to use some stranger's egg and Rachael didn't care where the egg came from she just wanted to have a baby. It was killing me to see what was happening to them. They were so in love."

Jane got up and started pacing as she talked, "I never planned on having kids. Not that I wouldn't want kids one day, but I'm a cop and I just don't see myself doing the pregnancy thing. I started thinking that maybe the only way I was ever going to bring a baby into this world was to donate my eggs. I could see myself adopting a kids before I could ever see myself giving birth. I know that might sound crazy, but that's how I feel. The more I thought about it…I decided that it would give Rachael and Kurt a chance to try and have a baby so I offered. Kurt was more open to the idea than I thought he would be. So I when through all that stuff to prepare and went for a visit and I donated four eggs. The first one did the trick. I got some really good eggs according to the doctors."

Jane stopped and smiled at Maura. Proud with herself and her eggs. Just trying to gage Maura's response before continuing. "I was clear when I agreed to do this that no one was to find out. I was comfortable that this was just a donation and any baby to come from those eggs was theirs and theirs alone. The bonus was I would get to be a part of that baby's life. Their baby!"

Jane went and sat back on the bed next to Maura. "Understand that I had to separate myself mentally…like it was no different than men donating sperm." Jane took a deep breath and blew it out, "It was harder than I thought the first time I saw Alex. Rachael insisted that we do this right…always the lawyer and that's how I met Marty. It was set-up that I would become the guardian for any children they had from my eggs in the case of their death. I never thought it would happen in a million years, Maura. That was why Rachael was so concerned I'd keep Alex and not Jordan…that would never happen though…they're sisters."

Jane shifted on the bed, "I also am now the proud owner of my three eggs still left in cryo-storage. That was in the agreement as well. You wondered why I have a problem with Marty well he asked me out the first time I met him and kept asking me out after that…even offering to come to Boston for a date. That guy really gave the creeps and when I wouldn't go out with him he got nasty. When I finally told him to stop calling me all together that I wasn't interested he started saying some really nasty things. He called me a dyke…which is nothing new. I think I hear it at the station almost every day. It was when he said the only way someone like me would ever be close to being a mother was to donate my eggs. I listen to comments at work all the time so the dyke comment was no big deal, but it was never used in regards to kids. Does it make me less of a woman because I don't feel the need to give birth?"

"Oh Jane, there are many women who have no desire to give birth. It doesn't make you any less of a woman. And I think it was an amazing thing you did."

"Yeah, well you know what it takes to get those eggs? And that reinforced…just why I don't want to give birth."

"You know when you took me to meet the girl's that first time?"

"Yeah"

"Well when I first looked at Alex that morning, I felt like I could imagine you as a child. So are you going to tell everyone that Alex is your biologic daughter?"

"Honestly I don't know Maura. Henry told me I have to make my decision soon so he can finalize the paperwork. Adopt them both or adopt Jordan and have Alex's birth certificate changed. I want them both to know Kurt and Rachael as their parents because they were. I know, with their ages, the reality is they'll have no real memory of them. If they see pictures, watch home movies and if I talk about Kurt and Rachael then they won't be forgotten. Plus I'm not sure how people will take the news and the truth is…I think of them as the same. I don't want people treating them different. You know…one biologic…one adopted. They were Kurt and Rachael's kids and if I'm raising them, they will both be mine…either way. Maura, I know you see things as biologic and not biologic, but I don't see the difference in the girl's. I refuse to see them as different."

"All I see Jane, are two very lucky little girl's that will be very, very loved. No matter what your choice is Jordan and Alex will be fine because they are lucky enough to have you. And you're right…I've always viewed adoption from my side…the children's side. But, in this situation I am beginning to see it from a parent's point of view as well. You are being forced to make a choice that will affect their entire life." She reached over taking Jane's hand in hers. "I truly believe that either choice you make will be fine for Jordan and Alex as long as you tell them the truth and explain to them why you made the choice you did. The only other choice is what will be best for you. You are Alex's biologic mother, do you acknowledge that or do you acknowledge her as your adopted daughter."

"Yeah, that's what I've been thinking about since I first met with Henry. I still don't know what's right."

"I feel honored that you were willing to share this with me, Jane. Whatever you decide I will, in turn, honor your decision."

Jane leaned over pulling Maura into a hug. "Thanks Maur, I feel better now that I've told you…I don't like keeping things from you. I felt guilty meeting with Henry about this and not telling you." She squeezes Maura in her arms one more time before pulling back. "Now can we please go to sleep or do you have anything else on your mind."

"No I'm good and thank you for being honest with me. It really means a lot that you trust me with this."

"I should have known the genius in you would figure things out. I should have just told you from the start…or at least when you talked about saving your eggs. That thought alone made me cringe."

"You told me. That means a lot to me, Jane. Thank you." Maura smiled as she pulled out of the hug laying down snuggling under the covers. "Good night Jane."

Jane went around to her side of the bed, shut the light off and snuggled in as well. "Night Maur."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Jane woke to find herself spooning with Maura. She carefully extracted her arm from around Maura's abdomen scooted back to her side of the bed then carefully got up to use the bathroom. When she came back out Maura was up and gone from the room. Jane froze for a moment worried that she woke Maura up when she moved and what must she think about Jane spooning with her now that their home. _'Rizzoli, you idiot! God, can't you keep in your pants! A little self-control would be good about now.' _Jane looked at the clock. Wow 9:06am, they really slept in. Too many late nights_. 'Thank god for Maria!'_ As she headed downstairs to start the day she thought_. 'Maybe it would be better to sleep on the couch until my room is done.'_ She smiled thinking. _'My room'_

When she got downstairs she found the girl's playing with their toys and Maria cleaning up the kitchen. Angela went back at work at the Café this morning. No sign of Maura and no sign of Jo. She looked out the window to see Maura sitting on the patio. Jesus what did she do? She wanted to see if Maura was okay, but decided she needed to wait and think about what she could possibly say. She wasn't sorry, but she knew she was taking advantage of Maura's kindness. Doing that in New York was one thing, but not now. Just as she was working through her internal debate the girl's noticed her standing there and came running up to her. She got pulled over to play with them.

Maura was sitting on the patio looking out at nothing really. She had woken up to Jane spooning with her. She was debating whether or not to move when Jane removed her arm and got out of bed, feeling the loss immediately. She like waking up like this a little too much, more than she should as a best friend. Her friend was still mourning her loss, looking for comfort and Maura was dreading the day that her office was cleaned out and it was time for Jane to move in there. She had the worst sleeping pattern in the past week, but she also had never slept so well. Jo jumped up on her lap shaking her from her musing. "Okay Jo lets go get some breakfast. We have another busy day."

When Maura and Jo came through the back door she saw Jane on the floor wrestling around with two happy little girl's. Jo ran over and started barking trying to break up the commotion. Jane looked up to see Maura watching them she smiled and mouthed 'morning' to Maura. Tall brunette then went back to playing with her girl's. Maura mused for a moment on the thought of Jane's girls. Her best friend now has two daughters. And they were living in her house. Their house now.

Maura fed Jo Friday fixed herself a cup of coffee and one for Jane. She went to join in the fun. After a little while they let Maria take over with the girl's. Maura and Jane ate a quick breakfast then went and finished up the girl's bedroom. After moving all the furniture up to the walls, Maura unpacked the books and put them on the shelves. Jane unpacked and moved all the toys into the room. Then Maura supervised Jane's placement and hanging of the pictures along with block letter names over their beds. Jane asked Maria to hold off bathing the girl's until evening so that she would be able to do it herself and that's a routine that would fit into her work schedule. Jane wanted to take Maura out to lunch before she went over to her apartment. It was a late lunch by the time they both were showered and dressed. Jane took Maura to the Map Room Café and since it was located at the Library they went there first and checked out some books on raising children.

They went through the line to get their lunches found a table and were sitting in the Café eating. Jane was fidgeting trying to figure out how to say the things she wanted to say to Maura. So she decided to start out basic and work her way up. "Maur, you don't have to go to my apartment with me today if you have other things you need to do."

"Jane, there is nothing I need to do, but help you." Maura started worried that Jane didn't want her there. "Unless you would prefer I not help you today." She started biting her bottom lip.

Jane waved her arms up at Maura. "No! No way! I welcome the help, but shouldn't you be going back to work. You've already missed a week and a half, just like me. I feel bad keeping you from work like this. As much as I'm enjoying being able to spend time with you Maura, I know you miss work as much as I do. People touching and moving your things around in the morgue? Your office?"

"Jane please, don't feel badly because you're not the one keeping me from work. It is my choice to help you and I've been able to do what I need to from home. Yes, I miss being at work, but the Morgue and Lab are running fine. I have spoken with Suzie several times over the past week. She has assured me that all is well. Since I have Dr. Johnson as the temporary M.E. and not Dr. Pike I am considerably more relaxed. Beside the fact that I want to help you with this transition. And if it will make you feel better I am planning to return to work this coming Monday."

"Me too, if everything's okay that is. I was thinking that the girl's should be settling in and I could talk to Ma by then…see if she wants to watch the girl's and Maria could help suggest child care for a back-up. Would you help me do the interviews? And Maria will be here for another week to help work out the kinks in the routine."

"I already told you…I am here for whatever you need, Jane. We'll get you moved out of your apartment, we'll get the office converted to your bedroom and find child care if need be. And I will help with anything else you need me too. Please don't be afraid to ask…I want to help you. I promised you that I would help."

"You promised to help with the girl's. But Maura, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. You are so kind and you shouldn't be putting your life on hold for me like this."

"My life is not on hold Jane…this is me helping my best friend. Helping you get everything moved out of your apartment will only give you more time with the girls. I'm rather enjoying spending time with them myself."

"Maura, you are my best friend and even more than that." Jane shifted around in her seat selecting her words carefully. "You're my family Maura, a friend even a best friend, would have drawn the line on this." Jane waves up and down herself. "On me…long ago. I don't deserve you."

Maura's eyes begin tear up with emotion. "Jane, you make me feel welcome and special to even consider me a part of your family."

"You're not gonna cry are you?"

"I'm trying not to…but these tears are because I'm overwhelmed by your kindness…it is I who does not deserve you. You have accepted me and all my awkwardness, all my quirks. You make me feel normal. Like I was invited to join in and not just looking in the window of life anymore."

Jane reached over taking Maura's right hand in her left. Smiling as bright a smile as she could muster up she said. "Okay, just don't cry…I can't handle it when you cry. And you're special to me quirks and all Maura, don't ever forget that."

They finished lunch then went to Jane's apartment to continue packing. Maura even convinced Jane that some of her furniture would go with hers and Jane agreed to move one chair her desk and couple other items. After they had went through and packed everything that Jane wanted to take or keep, they loaded up Jane's car and headed back home. On the way back Jane called Angela and asked to talk to her over dinner. Angela said she was working late so they fed the girl's dinner at their normal time and they waited eat later with Angela. Maria took the girl's up for their baths while they had dinner and talked to Angela. Maura cooked dinner while Jane unloaded the car.


	11. Chapter 11 Making this our Home

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone following this story. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Any feedback or suggestions would be great. Biting my nails waiting to see if I met your expectations.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 11 Making this our Home**

"Ma I'm not sure where to start." Jane started rubbing the scars on her hands. She looked over to Maura who nodded her reassurance. "Okay I'm not kicking you out so don't panic. I just need to do something with my apartment so I wanted to know if you wanted to live there or I was going to see if Tommy wanted to move in. That place he's living in is way, way worse than my apartment." She put her hand up to stop her mother from interrupting. "The thing is…well I'm going to need someone to watch the girl's while I work and when we're on call…you know…in case we get called in overnight. I wanted to know if you wanted to be their nanny while you were being Nona too. Henry and Maura helped me figure out that I could pay you better than the Café. I'm just not sure about insurance and stuff like that. Or maybe you wanted to do it some of the time and I'll find someone else to care of them the rest of the time."

"Janie I want to spend as much time with those two beautiful little girl's as I can and if you are fine with me still staying in the guest house then that is where I would prefer to live. I can come over if you get called in overnight or when you work late. But I really like working at the Café even though I don't make that much money. I'm out with people and I feel needed there, plus I like cooking. Not that I'm not needed here…I just want to be the good guy for once…Nona."

"I understand Ma. No one is like Nona…I also know a few things about liking your job too. I would never want you to be unhappy, but I need to find stability for the girl's and if it's in day care somewhere or a caregiver that stays here…then that's what I'll do."

"And you know I will do everything that I can to help out and I still want to spend as much time with Jordan and Alex as possible."

"I told Jane the same thing Angela. I offered to change my schedule to help. After much debate we both agreed that we work better together so for now I'll stay on the same schedule as Jane. I will do more work from home when possible. Jane also reluctantly agreed that my cleaning woman would start coming twice a week and everyone's laundry will be included in that. That in its self will give all of us more time together with the girl's."

"Oh honey I can do my own laundry."

"No, as I told Jane this is not negotiable and the same will go for you, Angela. Betty will deliver our dry cleaning and pick it up and she will launder the rest. We will only do extras as needed. This is not just my house…this is all of our home now, but I am still reserving the right request and demand as required. Cleaning and laundry is my demand."

Angela smiled. "So, then may I demand that I cook dinners at least three days a week and that you both take one night to go out, either together or separate. Time that I can enjoy just being Nona."

Maura looked over at Jane then addressed the eldest Rizzoli, "Neither of us will refuse a home cooked meal, Angela. I may choose to add some healthier options though. And one meal I have come to enjoy is your Sunday Rizzoli family dinner. Would that be one of your three nights?"

"As long as we are not too much for you Maura." Angela stated.

"Ma that's why Maura gets the rights to request and demand as she sees fit. She promised to tell me if she needs a break from all of us Rizzoli's. I already told her that this is going to be a lot. I suggested to her that once I'm moved in and we have the main house settled that she let me help her fix up the basement to its proper glory. You know…with her new library added. Maybe a play room for the girls? Just so we are not constantly on top of her. And I'm asking that you treat the guest house as your home and you treat the main house as our home…I mean Maura, Jordan, Alex and me. Okay? That means knocking before entering and not being over here constantly, same goes for the boys. We are a close family, but we are kinda on top of each other here. And as much as I love you I need some space…Maura is used to her own space. And as good as Maura is about all of this she is not used to the full on 100% Rizzoli life style 24/7." Jane looks over at Maura. "Don't even say it Maura, because as good as it has been for the last few days we are going to get on your nerves. Hell we'll all get on each other's nerves so being respectful of each other is really important here. Agree?"

Maura nods, "Your right Jane."

Angela nodded her head. "I understand Janie and I will try. Is it okay that I still come over to have coffee in the morning with you Maura?"

"I enjoy that time Angela, but with the girls and figuring out their care during the day…I'm not sure. For right now I'd like that." Angela smiled.

"Okay the last thing is your car…it's going." Again Jane raised her hand to stop Angela's rebuttal, "You are done with the ad car. You can't be driving your grandkids around in something like that. I was gonna give Rachael's car to Tommy, now that he has his license back, but you need it more. Tommy can sublet my apartment and that will help him out when he has TJ. You will have a dependable car especially if you're going to be driving my girl's around." Both Maura and Angela smiled at Jane's use of _'my girl's'_, "I'm keeping Rachael's SUV and will use her car. No discussion Ma…you're going to be driving around with grandkids now. That car will fit three car seats in the back."

"Okay Janie" Jane looked shocked that her mother did not attempt to argue.

"So, then tomorrow Jane and I will have Maria help us check out child care and day care places."

"Yes and on Saturday Korsak, Frost and the Boys said they will help me move out of my apartment. And I'll call Tommy tonight offer the apartment and we'll work on a decent car for him. The police auction is coming up…Frankie can check on any good things going up. I'll ask Tommy what he needs to furnish the place. We'll move the rest accordingly. Anything I missed other than getting these dishes cleaned up so I can spend some time with the girl's?"

They all got up and started to clean-up the dinner dishes. "Oh, yeah Ma…I have one more question…will you help with potty training Alex. She seems curious when Jordan's going. You think she's ready? Maura was looking through these books we picked up at the library today, but they say not to push. Jordan has been doing great even with all the changes. Maria said she wet the bed the night after the funeral and that's the first time since all this started."

"Janie, we'll just reinforce Jordan's habits and if Alex is interested then we'll let her try too. That will let us know if she's ready or not. Okay?"

"Sounds good. Thanks Ma." She leans over giving her mother a kiss on her cheek.

Maura smiled at the mother daughter interaction. Noticing just how much Jane had changed in the past few days. How she had already brought Jordan and Alex under her protective family wings. When they finished the dishes all three women spent time with the girl's. Angela and Maria headed over to the guest house for the night. Jane and Maura tucked the girl's in bed.

They both went for a quick shower to wash off the grim of the day. Maura was opening a bottle of wine when Jane walked into the kitchen. She grabbed herself a bottle of beer from the fridge. "I think we need to go shopping…we have really done a number on your groceries Maur." Jane turned, getting her first look at what Maura was wearing. She had on a short silk spaghetti strap night gown with a matching robe, open and slightly hanging off her shoulders. Jane sat the un-opened beer on the counter. Before the brunette's mind caught up to her body she found herself standing behind Maura slowly sliding her arms around Maura's waist, pulling her close and kissing the back of her neck. Maura stiffened for a brief moment while pouring her wine. She sat the bottle down and turned in Jane's embrace. Looking into each other's eyes frozen in time for what seemed like hours. Jane brushed her lips against Maura's. It was a tentative kiss, but the electricity was felt between the two. She pulled back no more than a couple inches still breathing the others air.

Maura slid her hands up the front of Jane's tank top up over her shoulders and around her neck lacing her fingers in Jane's unruly wet locks pulling her in for a longer more passionate kiss. They separated when the need for air became too great.

In a breathy pant, "Maur I…."

"Me too, Jane."

Jane pulled Maura in for another kiss this time her hands found their way up Maura's back and sliding the robe off her shoulders. Moving her kisses to Maura's right shoulder working her way along to her pulse point. A moan slipped from the honey blonde's lips. Jane continued up Maura's neck. Maura tilted her head to allow Jane more access. Jane nipped at her earlobe. "God you taste good, Maur. I want to taste all of you, but…" Jane pulled back to look at Maura. Looking for permission and guidance. Jane's dark brown almost black eyes locking with dark hazel almost black ones. She saw everything in that moment she needed to, everything that she hoped Maura would see in her own. Love, adoration, want and lust. "I've never."

"Me either Jane."

"Upstairs?"

"Yes" Neither moved still frozen both afraid to move for fear of breaking the spell, "Jane we need to move to the bedroom or it's going to happen right here in the kitchen. I know your mother promised to be respectful, but I'd rather not have her walk in on our first time."

That seemed to break Jane from her paralyzed state. She chuckled kissing Maura soundly one more time then took Maura's hand in hers walking them up the stairs to Maura's bedroom. Beer and wine forgotten. Once in the room Jane spun around in front of Maura. "You're gonna have to tell me what you like and what feels good cuz I just want to be touching you and I don't know what I'm doing. Okay?"

"You're about to find out that just kissing you has made me ready for you Jane. I just want you."

Jane pulled Maura's robe off dropping it on the floor then she put her hands on Maura's shoulders directing her over to the bed gently pushing her to sit down. Maura sat down then scooted up to the middle of the bed laying down with her head on the pillows. Jane followed her never taking her eyes away from Maura's. Hovering her body over Maura's body, she smiled, "Maur, before we do this…you need to know that I love you…I've loved you for a long time and this can't be a onetime thing for me, for us. Okay?"

Maura reached up and pulled Jane down on top of her. Giving Jane a sensual kiss, "I love you too…I've been in love with you as well, Jane. This better not be a one night thing…I couldn't handle that. I would prefer forever with you."

"I feel the same way Maur." With that Jane kissed Maura with all she had, it was sensual and passionate. Her tongue requesting and being granted entrance by the smaller woman. They explored each other's mouths. As the passion grew so did their boldness. Their hands began exploring. Jane ran her hands up and down Maura's sides moving further down her thigh's each time. Lifting Maura's night gown exposing more and more skin.

For Maura's part her hands quickly found their way under Jane's tank top. The need to feel more she broke the kiss, "Off. I need this off of you, please."

Jane laughed, "Bossy." She leaned back on her knees pulling off her tank top then pointing to Maura. "If I'm undressing so are you." She reached behind unclasping her bra. Pausing a moment until Maura started to move. Maura pulled her night gown up and over her head dropping it off the side of the bed. Jane let the bra fall off the bed, stalling her movements at the sight of Maura only wearing nothing, but a pair of lace panties. "Maur…your…wow…so…so beautiful." Jane leaned down reaching for the panties. "Can I?"

Maura smiled that smile that lights up her entire face with full on dimples. The one that Jane loved so much, "You may, but then you have things that have to go as well." Maura lifted her hips to assist Jane as she ever so slowly slid the panties down and off Maura's legs. Jane quickly removed her sweat pants and her boy shorts. She again climbed over to hover Maura's body. Leaning in for a kiss she slowly lowered her body onto Maura's. Feeling the skin on skin contact for the first time. She gasped. It was magical how they fit together perfectly, "Can I taste you Maur?"

"Oh god." It was her turn to gasp. Maura put her hands on Jane's shoulders using slight pressure to direct Jane down, "Yes Jane, please. I need you however you want…just please…don't…tease."

The brunette took her time slowly kissing her way down the honey blonde's body. She moved from her lips down her neck to her chest. Her lips trailing the caresses of her fingers. Jane wanted to be touching Maura everywhere, but staying in one place at the same time. Her mind was swirling. This was everything she'd imagined and more. Better than she'd dreamt.

She hesitated for a moment looking to Maura for her approval to continue. With a slight nod and a moan permission was granted. Jane moved to Maura's breasts taking them in her hands. Massaging and caressing them. Treating them with the reverence they deserved.

Slowly Jane lowered her mouth to take a nipple in it. Sucking and rolling her tongue around. Pulling back from the taught peek causing a slight pop. She moved to the other applying the same attention. Jane continued lavishing her attention to Maura's body working her way down to her goal. The place the honey blonde wanted her most. The place that she had dreamt about so many times.

Spreading Maura's legs seeing the wet slickness, Jane smiled. She was as ready and dripping as Jane was herself, "God your beautiful, Maur." The brunette lowered herself between her best friends soon to be lover's legs. Sliding her fingers up through Maura's hot slick folds running her tongue tentatively along the same path. Getting her first taste of Maura. It was intoxicating, overwhelming to all her senses at once. Maura's moans of pleasure only added to it.

In a breathy moan Maura said, "Inside…I need…you…inside me-e-e…J-jane…p-please."

Jane didn't need to be asked twice, she slid one finger back and forth a couple of times before sliding inside the honey blonde then adding a second. Pumping them in and out picking up her pace. Curling them on the way out each time. This was a feeling like no other Jane had even felt before in her life. Feeling bold she lowered her mouth once more to the hot and very swollen clit, sucking it in. The taste of Maura heightened Jane's arousal, letting out a moan vibrating the smaller woman's core pushing her over the edge. Waves of pleasure rolling through Maura's body as she climaxed. Jane wasn't sure what the honey blonde had said, but it sounded beautiful coming from her lips none the less. Who would have guessed Maura would speak a foreign language when she was in the throes of passion.

Smiling and wiping her face with the back of her hand as she moved up to lay next to her lover's body. Maura was trying to steady her breathing as she pulled Jane in for a kiss. Tasting herself on her new lover's lips, "Jane…that was…oh…that…was…unbelievable…I've never."

"I did okay? It was, okay?" Jane asked hesitantly.

"Jane you underestimate yourself. That was wonderful…I'm going to show you just how wonderful it was." With that she moved to straddle the brunette. Leaning down bring her lips to Jane's. Sliding her hand between them. A combination gasp and moan slipped from the brunette's lips as two fingers entered her, filling her. Thrusting in and out rubbing her thumb over her lover's clit each time she entered her. It didn't take long for the muscles around Maura's fingers to tighten. Leaning down whispering in her lover's ear, "It's okay Jane. I got you." Curling her fingers hitting that special spot was too much. Jane saw white and waves of pleasure came crashing to shore. Her body stiffened with pleasure as her orgasm took her. Maura slid off her lover pulling up the covers as she snuggled into Jane's side.

As Jane recovered she whispered, "Love you." Pulling the smaller woman in closer.

"I love you too, Jane."


	12. Chapter 12 How to tell them

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: This is a long chapter…I just hope it was worth it. Not really knowing where to split it, I chose to leave it as one. Just looking at few bumps in the road as the new couple is getting settled. Any feedback or suggestions would be great.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 12 How to tell them**

Waking up to the sound of cries Jane shook the blurriness from her mind as she jumped out of bed scrambling for her clothes. Maura flipped on the side lamp searching for hers as well. Both women made their way down the hallway dressing as they went to the girl's bedroom.

Jane quietly opened the door to see and hear the sobbing cries coming from Jordan, "Mommy! Mommy! Want…my…mommy!" She cried out, "No bad…go way!"

Jane lifted the sobbing child carefully into her lap as she sat on the edge of the bed. Jordan kicked and resisted Jane's comforting motion at first crying out in a blood curdling scream, "I want mommy!"

Jane just kept rubbing gentle circles on the small child's back offering soothing words to Jordan as she cried. Maura slid on the bed next to the two. As Jane rocked the little girl she spoke softly, "It's okay baby girl, Auntie Jay's got you. You're safe now, baby."

Maura continued rubbing Jordan's arm trying to sooth her as well. She was startled when little arms grabbed her legs, "Mommy coming?" The tired inquisitive little voice asked.

She bent down lifting Alex into her lap hugging her tightly to her chest, "No, sweetie. Just Auntie Jay and me." Alex snuggled into Maura wrapping her small arms around Maura's waist.

Once Jordan calmed Jane whispered, "What should we do?"

Jane could see how Maura was thinking and contemplating something, "To bed with us?" The brunette questioned.

Maura nodded with a small smile gracing the shadow of her face. The two women carefully carried the two little girl's back to Maura's bedroom to comfort them for the night. In no time at all both children are in a deep sleep where Jane and Maura soon followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane woke to a small foot in her face and the slice of sunshine creeping through the small split in the curtains. Memories of the night filled her mind rushing in like waves of warmth and comfort. She made love to Maura. Maura made love to her. Jordan. Jordan had a nightmare and was looking for Rachael. Warmth turned to sorrow, "Oh god Rachael…how will they understand that you're gone? How can I explain to them that you're not coming back?" She whispered aloud.

She felt a soft hand caress her cheek, "How did Rachael explain the loss of Kurt?" Maura whispered.

Jane turned to see Hazel eyes looking at her. The smaller woman had Alex laying across her chest. She looked down further to see Jordan with her head toward the foot of the bed, her hand securely on Jo Friday who was curled up next to the little girl. She smiled at the sight before answering, "I think they were too young back then. He was just gone. They missed him, but over time he was gone. It was just over a year ago so they were almost one and two. They know about him…but…only from pictures…and stuff…or Rachael talking about him."

"We'll figure it out, Jane. No matter what we say to them now…we will not be able to fix this overnight."

"I know. I just want to cry every time they ask for her…I want to take them to her and I can't." A tear rolls down Jane's cheek.

Maura's thumb wipes away the tear on Jane's face, "You're hurting too. I'm sure they can feel that. Children are very sensitive to emotion. Every time they are sad or upset they will naturally look for Rachael. She was their comfort…their safe place in the world."

"Then I'll be there for them. I'll show them that I'm their new safe place. I gotta do whatever it takes to show them. Make um understand I'm here for both of them."

"And so will I…Jane…so will I." Maura yawns, "I believe that is all we can do for now."

"You're right Maura. It just hurts so much. It hurts that I can't give them what they want. Make everything better."

"It will take time…loss of a loved one is difficult for most adults…it will get better for you and both for of them. You just need to give it time. Your strong, Jane…protective. Jordan and Alex will feel that."

Jane smiles at the woman lying next to her, "You're already making it better, Maura. I love you. You have been so supportive. I can't ever express how you make me feel."

"I love you too. And I'm here for all three of you…you know that, right?"

"Thank you."

Maura tries to lift herself to look at the clock, "What time is it?" She inquires.

Jane looks over, "Wow. It's 8:15. I can't believe we all slept in this late."

"I'm afraid to move. I don't want to wake Alex…I…I just need to use the bathroom…quite urgently."

Jane chuckles as she gets out of bed, "Maur, why didn't you say something?" She walked around the bed gently lifting Alex so Maura could move.

"I was enjoying our time with them. Is that silly of me?"

"No Maur, it was nice cuddling with them." Jane wiggles her eye brows, "Last night was nice…you know…before that too."

"Charmer." Maura says as she closes the bathroom door.

Jane turns to take in the sight before her. She couldn't believe how much love she was already feeling for those two little sleeping beauties on the bed, even though it had only been a few days. She loved them before, of course. Who wouldn't, just not like this…this was different. She was their mother now and she had to admit that she liked the feel of that. She. Was. Their. Mother.

Maura came out of to see Jane staring at the two little bodies sleeping on the bed. She slipped her arms around the tall brunette's slender waist kissing her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Watching the girls. I was going to send Jo off the bed…"

"I do not usually like pets on my bed." Maura said very matter-of-factly, "Look at her though." She sighed, "She's comforting Jordan. She can't be punished for that." Maura added sternly, "She will need a bath today though. She is overdue for a bath and hair cut anyway."

"I'll call as soon as they open." Jane chuckled.

Maura turns Jane in her arms. Lifting up on her tiptoes she kisses her Jane. Yes, her Jane she thought, "Morning."

Jane smiles, "I need to check one more time first." Her smile widened showing off her dimples as she leaned down taking the smaller woman's lips with hers, "Yes, I believe it is a good morning. Very good…in fact. Coffee?"

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane takes Maura's hand in hers and they head down stairs. As they reach the bottom of step Maura pulls Jane back getting her attention, "You have to let my hand go or you will be explaining this new development to your mother."

"I don't want to hide this…us." Jane gestures between them then thinks again, "It's too early though…to deal with my mother…I mean. Especially before coffee." She runs her free hand through her curls, "Why isn't she gone to work anyway?" The brunette asks.

Maura pulls her hand away, "She going to know soon. Even though I'm letting you go of your hand now, I am going to have a hard time keeping them off of you all day long."

"Exactly my point. That is why I don't plan on hiding this. I want to be able to hold your hand like this. Kiss you…hug you." She sighs, "Ma may have some issues though." Jane sighs again, "I'll talk to her."

"We will Jane, together. Right now I need coffee."

Before they made it to the kitchen 'Auntie Jay. Mauw-rah!' was heard being called from Maur'a bedroom.

The brunette turned and headed back up the steps, "We'll meet you in the kitchen."

Maura smiles as she rounds the corner to the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane reaches the bedroom to see two little girls bouncing on the bed. Smiling faces looking over at her, "An Jay!" Alex exclaims as she hops off the bed running to her.

Jordan a step right behind her sister, "Auntie Jay…we gonna see mommy? She coming home?"

Jane scoops them both little girls in her arms, "No sweetie. We're gonna go see Maura and Nona. Then we'll play with Maria. Then we'll talk about mommy."

"Mommy come? Alex innocently asks.

Jane sighs as she takes them into the bathroom before heading down stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura enters the kitchen to see Angela hovering over the stove making breakfast. Maria was sitting at the counter watching her.

Angela looks up smiling, "Morning Maura."

"Morning Angela. Maria." She smiles at both women.

"Good morning Maura." Maria acknowledges.

"Was it a rough night?" Angela inquires with a small smile gracing the corner of her lips while still thinking about the beer and wine she found left out on the counter overnight.

"It wasn't too bad. Jordan had a nightmare though. We tried to comfort her then Alex woke up too. I'm afraid we should have been quieter in our endeavor."

"Maria said the girls weren't in their beds when she checked on them. I figured it had to be something like that."

"We took them to bed with us once we had Jordan settled back down. We were afraid they would wake-up again." She smiled at the thought of last night's events. She blushed at the thought of making love to Jane.

Before any other questions could be asked two rambunctious little girl's, a barking Jo Friday and a lanky brunette chasing after all of them entered the room. Jordan yells as she runs to Maura, "Save us Mauw-rah. Auntie Jay's gonna get us."

Alex jumps at Maura as she bends down, "Save Ax."

Maura opens her arms pulling Alex and Jordan in, hugging onto both of them tightly, "I'll save you." She smiles looking up at Jane.

Jane stops and smiles at the sight, "Now I can get all three of you at once." She laughs. Squatting down to hug and tickle all of three of them. Small giggles can be heard from the two squirming little bodies.

"Who wants breakfast?" Angela calls out.

"Me." Jordan yells pulling out of Maura's hug.

Alex pulls back from Maura pushing Jane away, "Ax hungwy."

Maria hurries to help the girl's to their places at the table. Angela plates up the food while Jane and Maura fix drinks for the girl's then their own coffees as well, "Ma I thought you'd be at work?" Jane questions.

"God help me when I get there because Mr. Stanley is opening the Café this morning. It will be a royal mess when I arrive." She smiles at the two women, "It will be worth the extra headache though, since we had four sleepy heads this morning. Nona couldn't leave before saying good morning to her girl's." She take a couple plates over to the table serving the girl's and passing out hugs and kisses. Fussing over them like only a grandmother can.

Jane and Maura followed with the drinks and their plates. Maria came back into the kitchen to help with the rest. It didn't take long for breakfast to get into full swing. Angela said her goodbyes and left for work.

This was the first morning that there was no rush to get to their list of chores. Sure they had plenty of things to get done and a list waiting for them, but it was nice to spend time with the girls. It was something they all seemed to benefit from.

Eventually they did get to their 'to do list'. Jane called the groomer and Jo Friday was dropped off for her beauty makeover with the help of Jordan by her side.

They sat with Maria to make a list of things to look for and questions to ask when inquiring about child care. Jane and Maura talked to over a dozen day care facilities and several nanny agencies. They were able to set-up several daycare places to visit that day and one of the nanny agencies. The rest would be visited throughout the following week.

Before leaving the house Maria gave Jane the list of food items that the girl's liked to eat so it would help with their shopping trip to the grocery store. It took the better part of the afternoon to visit all the daycare facilities on the list. After leaving the nanny service they headed to buy groceries.

Jane put things in the basket and Maura removed them, "Maur, we are never going to finish if you keep this up." She wined.

"Jane, your choices are not nutritious. Most of your selections are junk food oriented."

"Maura, I know you want the girl's to eat better. The strange thing is…so do I. But if we buy all healthy stuff and force it on them all at once then we'll just be throwing food out."

Maura cocked her head to the side so Jane took another route, "Remember how I was at first…when you tried to feed me your…um…healthy stuff?"

"You're still like that, Jane."

"Hey, I eat way better now than I ever have, Maur."

"Maybe slightly better." Maura agreed.

"Well, that's how the girls are. Besides they do eat pretty good for kids their age."

"Well Jane. Its…they eat well for their age. And I'll admit they do like fruit and they eat a nice variety vegetables."

"Right…so…according to Maria's list they can pick a sugar cereal a couple times a week for breakfast. The rest of the time they eat a better choices. They're kids…they like mac-n-cheese, hotdogs, chicken bites and cookies…stuff like that. We can work on switching them over to homemade versions and healthy versions as we go, but for now I want to keep going with what has been working so far, okay?"

"I see your point. There have had quite a few changes in their lives over the past week." She hesitates, "As long as we work on more natural and healthier options in the future."

"Maur, they are little girl's…they will always eat some things that are not the best choice. With your help…we'll all eat better."

Maura smiles, "And that includes you as well?"

Jane sighs in surrender, "Yes…me to."

Jo Friday was picked-up on their way home. She was trimmed, smelled nice and had a bow in her hair much to Jane's dismay. She arrived home to very happy little girls. The three acted like friends that had been separated of years. Jo Friday played with the girls while Maria helped unload and put away the groceries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela called on her way home from the Café to ask if it was alright for her came over to make dinner. Maura told her that Jane and the girls were helping her make dinner and they would love it if she would join them. When Angela arrived she found all four of her girls in the kitchen. It was a huge mess, but they were all laughing and having fun. She stood watching the four at work making dinner together.

She joined the group, passing out kisses and hugs to all of her girls then asking if she could help. She was escorted to a seat at the counter and Maura handed her a glass of wine. The Rizzoli matriarch sat observing all the interaction. The extra touches between her daughter and her best friend did not go unnoticed. Angela pulled out her phone snapping a few pictures of her new little family. Maura had two of her aprons fitted around the girls protecting their clothes. They had flour dust all over and sauce smudges on their faces. She remembered Jane at that age helping her in the kitchen. Once she got older all that changed. Watching her daughter now she could see the joy clearly written on her face and it warmed a mother's heart.

"Angela, taste this." Maura offered her a spoon to taste.

"Mmm! That's really good, Maura."

"Jane made it. She said that was the only kind of sauce that could be put on homemade pizza."

"She right…it's her Nona's recipe."

Jane looked at Maura with a smirk on her face, "See…I told you Ma would know that taste right away."

"You were right."

"Janie, I didn't know you knew how to make Nona's recipe."

"Ma, I may not cook often, but I did pay attention when you and Nona taught me things." She smiles, "Plus Nona wrote down the recipe…just in case I didn't remember." She pointed to the tattered paper on the counter.

"Oh Janie." Angela clutched her chest.

"Aw Ma…you're not gonna cry are you?"

"You are such a good girl, Janie."

Jane shook her head and kept helping the girls spread the sauce on the dough in front of them. Maura brought over the toppings to be added. Once the cheese was on top and the two pizzas where put in to bake and each of the girls were washed up, they went off to play leaving the adults in the kitchen.

Maura worked on the salad, putting together and making up a plate of cut vegetables. Jane looked over at Maura. Once Maura acknowledged her Jane started, "Ma?"

Pulling Angela's attention away from watching the girls play in the family room, "Hmm?"

"Uh…Ma? What would you say about me and Maura dating?"

Angela's jaw dropped in shock. Jane automatically took her facial expression as disgust, "I really care about Maura. I hope you'll find a way to be supportive of us, cuz Maura is really special to me."

"I really care about Jane as well Angela." Maura says as she reaches over rubbing her girlfriend's arm.

Angela finally was able to fully absorb what Jane had said, "Janie. Maura. It's about time." She smiles at the two of them, "Though you two have sort of been dating for a while now. Maybe even three or four years." Now a huge smile spreads across her face, "I'm just glad both of you finally figured it out."

"So you're okay with us being together?" Jane asked still hesitant of her mother response.

"Honey, I love both of you. How could I not support you…I see how much you two care for each other?"

"Thank you Angela."

"Come here sweetie. I need to hug you for an official welcome to the family." She stands and Maura meets, her open arms. The smaller woman being engulfed into a motherly hug, "I'm so happy for both of you." She opens her arms to welcome Jane in the hug. Jane moved over to her mother hugging her with a deep sigh of relief. One down and four more to go Jane thought.

Dinner went well that night. Jordan and Alex couldn't wait to eat the pizza they had made. Both little girls wiggled with excitement when Nona chose to eat their pizza. Jane and Maura told the eldest Rizzoli about all the places they had visited for possible daycares. Jane had a couple that turned her off as she entered the building. Maura didn't like the set-up of the nanny service they visited. This left one iffy place and one that they both liked as a possible selection.

After dinner it took all three women working together to clean up the mess in the kitchen. Jane was nervous at first when they returned to the kitchen for clean-up and seeing just how messy it really was. She was afraid that Maura would be upset. Maura took it in stride as if this was a nightly ritual. Even Angela was concerned at first knowing how particular the honey blonde was about cleanliness, but relaxed once she took in the Maura's body language. Her behavior was surprising both mother and daughter. The smaller woman had so much fun with the girls that she didn't seem to notice the degree of mess. She just worked alongside mother and daughter cleaning up.

Angela said goodnight to all her girls and went to the guest house wishing them all a goodnight. Jane ran the bath and Maura got out their pj's ready.

The fun for the night ended when Alex didn't want her hair washed. She didn't want either of the women to do it, fighting them tooth and nail. First she wanted Rachael. If she couldn't have Rachael then she wanted Maria. They explained that Maria had the night off and finally finished the baths. A little more fussing before getting the two little ones ready for bed. Stories read and they were tucked in for the night or so Jane and Maura thought.

Alex woke up as Jane and Maura were getting ready for bed. They finally got her settled again when Jordan woke-up because she had another nightmare. When Jane got to her she found that Jordan had also wet the bed. It took a while to get her to settle down again. Jane washed her up and put her in fresh pj's. Maura changed the sheets getting the bed ready again. All the movement seemed to wake Alex up. Neither child wanting to go back to bed and calling out for mommy.

Jane sighed as all the shit seemed to hit the fan at once. She went down to the basement to find the 11x14 wedding photo Rachael had hanging in their house. She brought it into the bedroom with a hammer and a nail. She sat on the bed next to Maura holding two very tired little girls. She lifted Jordan into her lap and holding the picture up, "Here's mommy and daddy." She said sadly, "We're gonna hang it up so they can see you all the time."

"I want mommy." Jordan cried out and Alex repeated her sister's words though muffled in Maura's chest.

Jane rubbed Jordan's back, "Mommy had to go away…she…uh…she had to go stay with daddy. She was really…really sad that she couldn't stay with both of you." She bend over kissing Alex's head then Jordan's head, "Mommy's gonna miss you just like you miss her, but we can see her in this picture and we can talk to her in this picture. Mommy and daddy are together watching you."

"Mommy had business?" Jordan asked

"No sweetie, mommy didn't go on a business trip. Mommy had to go away like daddy did…she can't come back…but…but your mommy was really sad she had to go. She was really worried about you so she told me to take care of you and Alex. That's why we moved here with Maura…and…and …now you have little Jo Friday…to…to watch over you…and…and be your friend."

Maura sat quietly with tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt awkward and useless at this moment. She just kept hugging Alex and rubbing soothing circles on the little girls back.

Jane sat the picture down and shifting Jordan to her other leg pulling Alex on her lap hugging both her girls, "Even though mommy had to go away see wants you to know she loves you very, very much…she want…us to take care of each other now. And Maura…well Maura is going to help us with that."

"Mauw-rah's mommy?" Jordan's brow was furrowed as she asked.

Jane could see the confusion she had caused, she looked to Maura for help. Maura scooted closer to rub Jane's back. Trying to offer support.

Jane took a deep breath, "I'm gonna be your mama now…but…maybe Maura…maybe she could be your second mommy when she's ready." Jane knew this would only confuse Jordan more and she didn't know how to fix it, "But for tonight Jordan you're gonna help me hang this picture so your mommy and daddy can watch over you, okay?"

"Ookaay." Came a very tired response. They picked out the perfect spot between both beds and Jane hung the picture. After that they tucked the two girls in bed once again. Giving extra-long hugs and kisses.

It was two-thirty by the time Jane and Maura finally tucked themselves into bed for the night. Jane knew that they should discuss the evening's events, but opted for all of them getting some sleep. Once the two women were settled in bed Jane pulled Maura in close, "I know we need to talk…just now…I love you and want to talk tomorrow…after we sleep…okay?

"I love you too. It will all be okay, Jane. You'll see."


	13. Chapter 13 Welcome Home

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: The final step in moving in is taken. Still a few roller coaster moments…life happens. I hope everyone is enjoying my little fanfic. Any feedback or suggestions would be great.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 13 Welcome Home**

The morning started out wrong from the moment Jane woke to her alarm buzzing in her ear. She rolled over hitting the snooze, "Jesus Christ! It can't be morning already." She muttered.

"Language…Jaanee." Maura warns as she yawns.

Jane lifts her head looking incredulously at the woman lying next to her, "Really! Its six-thirty…are you really going to judge me for being tired?"

"Good morning to you too." Maura snaps back.

Jane rubs her hands over her face, "Sorry, Maur. God, I'm tired."

"And grouchy. I know you're tired…and…I also know you are not a morning person. However, I'm just as tired as you are and it is no excuse to be rude first thing in the morning. And swearing is inappropriate at anytime." She rolls over to look at the brunette, "You're going to learn that lesson quickly when your daughters repeat something you say. Children are like sponges…constantly soaking up information. Not everything they absorb will be positive…your language being one of those things."

"Maura! My daughters are down the hall sleeping…and I'm hoping they will both sleep in after last night. I need some time to blow off steam and I need coffee. I'm sorry I'm a grouch…I'm sorry that my choice of language offends you. I don't mean to take it out on you…really I don't, but please cut me some slack on the language. It's too early." Frustration clearly evident in her voice.

"I'll excuse your poor behavior. Though you need to curb your language." She got out of bed, "I'm taking a shower." Maura snapped.

After the door was closed and Jane heard the water turned on in the shower she slammed her face in her pillow and pounded her fists repeatedly on the bed, "You're a fucking asshole Rizzoli!" She screamed into the pillow, "It hasn't hardly been twenty-four hours and you've already fucked up with Maura." She got up grabbing some clothes as she went down the hall to the girls room the shower. She needed to fix this. She needed to apologize to Maura. Standing under the water as it cascaded down her body added life back into her tired muscles her mind re-ran through their fight. She heard Maura call Alex and Jordan her daughters and she said it back. It was strange how easily the two of them had made that transition. She did feel like their mother as strange as that was. She was still flying by the seat of her pants and truly never pictured herself being a parent before now. How quickly that all changed. Looking at those two little faces and she was a goner. Now she was picturing a life with Maura, raising their girls together. Would Maura ever feel the same way she did? Not if she acted the way she did this morning, "God, I really am a fucking asshole." She mumbled.

After drying herself off and dressing Jane took the soap and headed back to Maura's bedroom. As suspected, she found the honey blonde sitting on her bed dressing, "I brought something for you."

Maura turned to look at Jane, "What would that be, Jane?" Still feeling hurt by the woman standing in her doorway.

The brunette held out the container of soft soap. Maura looked at it, "You'll find refill soap is in the bathroom closet."

"No." Jane fidgeted, "It's for you…to wash my mouth out with. To help me stop swearing."

Total confusion donning the smaller woman's face. Jane added, "Ma used to put soap in our mouths when we said something we shouldn't. Something bad."

Maura smiles, "It appears to have been an ineffective punishment. If I didn't know any better I'd believe that you and your two brothers were raised by sailors at times…not by Angela. I also believe that is no longer an appropriate practice for punishment."

"Listen Maura…I'm sorry…and please don't correct my language here…because I don't have a better word to use right now. I'm a jackass…an asshole and I'm really sorry. I screwed up last night with the girls and then with you this morning…I'm on a streak and it's not a good one."

"Jane, I admit that you were less than desirable first thing this morning…I agree with you though. I…however…do know better than poking a bear."

"You're calling me a bear?" She asked raising her eye brows.

"Yes. You are very close to a bear in the morning and I only agitated you. For that I am sorry. I behaved badly…I'm sorry."

Jane walked over to her girlfriend, "Maur? Can we start this morning over? Please?"

"I would like that…very much."

Jane pulls Maura up in her arms. Bending down kissing her softly pulling back after a moment, "Morning Maur."

"Good morning, Jane."

They kissed again Maura immediately deepened the kiss. Jane's hands started wandering. To their surprise two sets of arms hugged their legs. Startled by the action their arms dropped to their sides and they looked down to see two smiling little faces, "Maura I think we've been attached by two little monkeys." Jane smiles at her two daughters.

"Not mo-kay An Jay." Alex dances around.

Jane lifts Alex and squats down to Jordan pulling both in for a hug, "How are my girls this morning?"

Jordan bounces doing the pee-pee dance, "Potty." She squeaks out.

Jane starts toward the bathroom, "No, Mauw-rah." Jordan protests.

Maura smiles, "Okay, let's hurry." They quickly run into the en-suite bathroom. Making it just in time.

Jane looks at Alex, "How about you little miss? You want to try too?"

"No!" She starts squirming to get down.

"Let's go check that diaper then ma'am."

"No" Again she squirms. Jane sets her down. Alex takes off running and Jane follows her. They ran down the hall and into the girl's bedroom. Alex ran over to her bed gathering up her 'stuffy'. Jane grabbed a diaper and changed Alex before taking the little girl down stairs.

Jane called Jo as they started for the steps. Alex helped let Jo Friday outside and the two headed for the kitchen, "What are we gonna eat for breakfast Alex?"

Alex took Jane's face in her little hands, "Crunch."

"Oooh, Captain Crunch? That sounds good." Alex nods her head in agreement with a bright smile on her face, "Okay, but I'm gonna have to keep Maura out of the kitchen while you eat."

"Why do I need to stay out of the kitchen?" Maura asks while Jordan runs to Jane.

Jane looks down at Jordan, "Alex picked Captain Crunch for breakfast…how about you butter cup? What do you want to eat?"

"Puffs…coo-coo for puffs." Jordan sings.

Maura rolls her eyes, "How about some fruit too." She sings.

This time Jane rolls her eyes, "Cereal and fruit…yay!" She cheers sarcastically.

Both girls cheer in unison, "Yay!"

Breakfast was almost over when Angela and Maria knocked on the back door before entering. Jane was on her third cup of coffee when she looks at the time, "I gotta go." She gets up kisses Jordan then Alex. She stops giving a surprised Maura a sound kiss on her lips, "We shouldn't be too long picking up the truck…if you…um…want to meet us at the apartment."

"I think I'm going to stay here and spend some time with the girls today."

Jane smiles, "Have fun." She looks over at the girls, "Don't have too much fun without me you two. Love you both."

"Love you." Jordan answers.

"Wuv you!" Alex squirms waving her arms.

Jane walks back over giving the girls more hugs. Kissing and hugging Maura one more time as well, "Love you too, Maur." Jane stops at her surprised looking mother giving her a kiss on the cheek as well before leaving, "Love you too, Ma." Jane shouts as she heads out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane and the boys arrive back at the Beacon Hill house later than expected. They begin to unload the brunette's belongings as they continue to laugh and joke together. She and Frankie grabbed a couple of boxes each and headed into the house. The minute they enter both siblings could hear the sound of soft sobs coming from the kitchen. Recognizing the sound of those sobs Jane steps in further in the room to see the honey blonde sitting at the island counter with her head in her hands and shoulders shaking, "Will you give us a minute little brother?"

Frankie sets the boxes down, "Yeah…um…I'll be outside with the guys…uh…when you're ready. Okay, Jane?" He points to the door.

"Thanks Frankie." Jane sets the boxes down and slowly makes her way over to the kitchen counter, "Maur?"

In a muffled voice she hears, "Oh Jane, I'm really bad at this."

"What's going on Maura? Really bad at what?"

Maura looks up at Jane with red puffy eyes and tear stains down her cheeks, "I followed the book. I did it just as it recommended."

"What was that?" Jane asked curiously.

"Jordan spat at Alex while they were eating lunch. I was correcting her inappropriate behavior when she spat at me too. I had no choice. I did what the book suggested, I put her in time-out. She is going to hate me, Jane." The smaller woman begins to sob all over again.

"No, no she won't." Jane moves to embrace Maura in her strong arms.

"She cried so hard when I sat her on the couch. I timed three minutes. She was still so upset…she pushed me away. She cried so hard…she cried herself to sleep."

"Where is she now?"

"After she fell asleep I carried her up to bed tucking her in with her 'Bebop'. I really upset her and now she hates me. I told her I was so sorry, but she was already sleeping."

"Maur, no one could hate you. I know Alex and Jordan both love you already. They couldn't wait to see you every time you were gone. Jordan wanted you to help her with everything this morning. She wouldn't let me do a thing for her." Jane looked around, "Where's Alex?"

"I put her down for a nap too…they should be up soon."

"Good! Then you'll see. Jordan will be happy to see you when she wakes up. I think she was just grouchy…tired…you know…kind of like me this morning. None of us slept very well last night. Maybe you poked that tired bear by accident." She smiled thinking back to Maura's earlier comment, "I think she's having a hard time adjusting to the move. Even though we made their room look the same…it's still not their room. Everything is upside down for them."

"I'm never using time-out again, Jane." Maura cried, "It only upset her. I feel badly for doing that to her."

Jane smiles, "Yeah. She was upset because she got in trouble. She was over tired and I'm guessing she had a good old fashion tantrum."

"I don't guess. You weren't here. I broke her heart. You should have seen her, Jane."

"Well…let's look at the facts then. Jordan was over tired and we know that for sure. So are you…making you more sensitive. She wasn't listening and didn't like being corrected. How am I doing so far?"

"Yes. You're facts are right so far." Maura says sadly.

"Okay, neither of us has had to correct her until now…neither of them actually. They have been great. Ma called it the honeymoon effect the other day. Ma's has to correct them and so has Maria. I've seen it."

"She doesn't hate Maria. She loves your mother."

"Jordy doesn't hate you either, sweetie. You'll see. And I can guarantee we will use time out again." She clapped her hands together, "You need a distraction. Take your mind off of the…um…episode. How about you come out and look at the truck…tell us where you want everything."

"Jane, I look like a mess. I cannot go outside looking like this. What will everyone think?"

"Maur, you're beautiful." Leaning in kissing the honey blonde's lips, "The guys won't care. They might not even notice. You just had one of those little bumps in the road…it might be the first, but it won't be the last. Look at Alex during her bath. She was in a mood last night. I'm just sorry I wasn't here…to help…be here for you."

"I'm the one who thought I could handle it. I sent Maria out with your mother. I thought she needed a break from all of us. The poor girl was up rooted from her life too…just to help out."

"That was nice of you and you'll see…the girl's both love you. Now go clean up. Splash some water on your face and meet us at the truck, okay?"

"Okay."

Jane leans down kissing her girlfriend again, "You are beautiful just like this, but we'll just unload and wait for you before bringing anything in the house."

Maura pulls out of Jane's arms, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time, Maur." Jane grabs the boxes, taking them to the basement before going back outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Maura finally made it outside, she skidded to a halt as she reached her driveway looking at an overabundance of Jane.

She had pushed Jane to keep most of this, but as she looked at everything spread out on her driveway, she was rethinking her decision. Maura looked everything over with scrutiny. Jane could see her methodical mind at work. This was a Maura that you didn't want to rush. Jane took the guys into the house flipping on the sports channel and getting everyone something to drink while they waited.

Maura circled and processed everything at least three times. Angela and Maria arrived just in time to witness Maura's process in full swing. The two other women headed into the house leaving her be. Once the honey blonde finished she came in and announced her readiness.

Maura pulled her Prius out of the garage so Jane's bedroom furniture could be moved in there until her room was ready. Everything was then moved into its new home. As Jane's items found their way into the house Maura's items found their way out. If Tommy didn't want the item then it joined Jane's bedroom furniture in the garage.

As they finished up Jane tried to get everyone eat something before leaving. Tommy and Frankie made their excuses and said they would see everyone tomorrow at Sunday dinner. Her brothers headed out in the truck to unload Tommy's new furniture in his upgraded apartment before returning the rented truck. Jane smiled as they left. Not only was Tommy moving into a good neighborhood, Jane knew most of her old neighbors would watch out for Tommy like they watched over her. There was a certain peace that settled over her knowing that.

Jane told Korsak and Frost she expected to see them for dinner tomorrow since they wouldn't stay either. She also promised a night out once she was back to work. She definitely owed them a few rounds for all they had done for her lately.

When Maria brought the girl's back over from the guest house Maura found that Jane was right. Both girls were excited and happy to see both her and Jane. Since both girls had nice long naps they were able to keep them up later than they normally would be up. They had their first Rizzoli and Isles movie night. There was no ESPN or Discovery channel. It was Disney all the way. All four donned their pj's and tucked into the couch together for Maura's first childhood experience. 'Cinderella'. A beer sitting on the left side table two Sippy cups on the coffee table and a glass of wine sitting on the right side table. Of course, all four were perched nicely on coasters.

Alex made it just past half way and Jordan lasted to the three-quarter point. Maura had tears in her eyes as Cinderella and Prince charming made it to their happily ever after.

Jane carried Jordan up to bed and Maura followed right behind with Alex in her arms. Once the girls were snugly tucked in for the night. Jane and Maura got in bed as well. Maura pulled Jane close kissing her with everything she had, "Welcome home, Jane. I hope you're happy here."

Jane kisses Maura's nose, "I'm home wherever you are Maur. As long as I have you and the girls…I'm home." She bit her bottom lip for a moment, "As long as I don't screw up the best thing I've ever had…I love you and I don't want to do something to lose you."

Maura runs her hand up and down the brunette's side, "Now that I have you…Jane Rizzoli…I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon. It took us long enough to get here, Jane. And your mother's right." Maura smiled mischievously, "Going out with you…those have been the best dates I've been on…even if they weren't really dates. I've always enjoyed spending time with you…no matter what we did. I can't say that about most of my gentlemen callers. Now that I look back…they were just fillers. I wasn't really looking for anyone else. You broke the mold as they say…no one ever measured up to you in my mind."

"Wow, I really ruined you for everyone else?" Jane smirks knowing she felt the same way about Maura.

"Sort of…yes." Maura runs her hand under Jane's tank top, "How about a replay of the other night?"

"Oh god…I'm in." Jane rolls Maura on her back, "We…um…maybe we should redress after though…now that the girls know where to find us?"

"I haven't even started to get your clothes off and you're worried about putting them back on already?" Maura smiled. Knowing she was messing with Jane like this.

"Maura." Jane whispers, "What if the girls come in here…and…we're…you know…naked."

"Jane, I'm teasing you…I wouldn't want to intentionally expose myself to Alex or Jordan. Though they should be taught to be proud and not self-conscious of their bodies…like someone we both know." She pokes Jane, "I'm surprised you were so open the other night."

"It was mostly dark in the room. You couldn't see all of me."

"So you would be opposed to showering with me or making love with the lights on?" Maura was now curious.

"I…um…I'll need some time for that, Maur." Jane answered shyly.

"Is it because of your scars?" Maura inquires.

"No…I mean…not really. I don't look like you…you're beautiful, Maura. I don't have a shape…I'm kind of like a stick. My boobs are small."

"Jane do you remember when I told you that you were gorgeous…I meant it…you are gorgeous my friend. I have been admiring that body of yours for some time now. Looking at you does things to my body I am unable to describe. You…my friend…have even invaded my dreams…not the kind of dreams that friends should be having about the other."

Hovering over Maura, "I'll work on getting comfortable with my body if I can get to know yours a little better now." Jane slid both her hands up and over Maura's breasts cupping and massaging them. This action was quickly becoming one of the brunette's favorite new things to do, "Mmmm…so…nice." Jane says before she starts kissing her way down her girlfriend's neck.

Maura doesn't wait to get undressed. She doesn't attempt to undress Jane she just slides her hand along Jane's waist band then down into her lover's pants and underpants. Quickly finding a very aroused and ready Jane Rizzoli. The lanky brunette freezes for a moment, "Someone's in a hurry." She chuckles.

"Too much talking not enough playing." Maura grunts out as she enters Jane with two fingers. Slowly thrusting in and out. Jane's hips match her rhythm as she picks up the pace. The smaller woman's palm is hitting her new lover's clit with each thrust.

"Jesus…oh Jesus…Maura." Jane calls out. Maura feels Jane's core muscles tighten. A moan escaping the taller woman's lips as she rides Maura's hand into oblivion. Both women panting gasping to regain and slow their breathing to normal again.

Once recovered enough Jane rolls over so Maura is now on top so she can return the favor. Jane pushes up Maura's night gown up to her chest and slides the honey blondes lace panties off. Entering her lover with one finger then adding a second. Pumping in and out. As Maura's hips meet Jane thrust for thrust she takes one of the smaller woman's breasts into her mouth. Moving to lavish the other breast. Again Maura calls out in some foreign language. Jane moves her thumb to rub Maura's clit adding just the right amount of pressure to push her girlfriend over the edge into a rolling orgasm.

As Jane regains enough breath to speak she asks, "Are you swearing in some other language so I won't reprimand you?"

Maura laughs, "It's French and I'm not telling you what I'm saying."

"I knew it! You did swear."

"Jane…no…I don't believe I did…I don't recall exactly what I said. I don't believe any of it consisted of vulgar obscenities like you think."

Jane is slightly hurt that Maura won't tell her, but gives her a pass for tonight fully intending on figuring out what Maura keeps saying in the throes of passion. She goes with how she is really feeling, "I love you, Maur."

Maura kisses Jane one more time as she snuggles into her lover's side, "I love you too, Jane."


	14. Chapter 14 On a Day of Rest

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: This chapter will be longer than usual even a little longer than the last. No sure where to take a break…hope you don't mind the little extra length. What would you do on a Sunday if you were adjusting to your new life? I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. Any feedback or suggestions would be great.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 14 On a Day of Rest**

Maura was up bright and early Sunday morning. She kissed a lightly snoring brunette before shifting out of her girlfriends arms. She made her way to the kitchen to set-up her coffee maker. She was able to meditate and get half way through a session of yoga before she heard that smoky voice she loved so much, "Morning Maur."

Lifting herself from a downward dog position to have loving arms wrapped around her waist, "Good morning Jane." Lifting up on her tiptoes to meet Jane lips with her own. Tasting mint tooth paste on Jane's tongue. Maura's hands traveled up the brunette's arms to her neck and tangling in very unruly curls, deepening the kiss. Jane's arms tightening at her waist pulling her in closer. It didn't take long for the tall woman's left hand to find purchase on Maura's right breast. Maura pulled back just enough to break the kiss, "Don't start something you can't finish detective."

"Maybe we could try the shower thing this morning?" Jane shyly asks.

"I would love to…I just don't want you to feel pressured into anything that might make you uncomfortable."

"I want you Maur and in about fifteen minutes the house could be crawling with people. The girls will be waking soon…I know Ma will be over shortly and Maria is pretty prompt. I'm thinking I can suck it up and deal with my body issues." Jane chuckles at her phrasing.

Maura pulls away from Jane, "Let me roll up my yoga mat and I'll meet you upstairs in five." Maura smiles pulling Jane in for one last kiss.

Jane turns and heads for the stairs, "See you in five."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two very happy lovers make their way down to the kitchen. Angela was busy flipping through her recipes deciding on the dinner menu. Maria is sitting at the counter chatting with the Rizzoli matriarch while Jordan and Alex played in the family room.

Angela looks up noticing the smiles and joined hands, "Well, don't you two look happy this morning. Everyone must have slept well last night."

Jane smile widens, "Morning Ma. Maria."

Maura blushes slightly, "How are you this morning Angela? Maria?"

"Morning girls." Angela responds

"I'm doing well this morning Dr. Isles. Good morning detective Rizzoli."

Maria, how many times have we told you to call us, Jane and Maura…neither of us are working at the moment." Maura reminds her.

"I'm sorry. Most of the families I've worked for have preferred I stay more formal."

Jane laughs, "Well, you have a week left before you head back to New York so relax. Thank you for getting the girls up by the way, but don't forget it's your day off today."

I didn't. Mrs. Rizzoli heard the girls and brought them down. She's been telling me about the Rizzoli family dinners."

"Oh god Ma! No embarrassing stories…please?" Jane begs

"I was just telling her about raising the three of you. I also invited Maria to join us for dinner since she doesn't know anyone around here. I figured neither of you would mind."

"Of course not. Maria, you are more than welcome to join us for the day…no work though." Jane shakes her finger at her, "It's your day to relax. Just be careful though…you're single woman and I have two single brothers. Ma will be setting you up on a date if you don't watch her." Jane gives her mother a 'don't even try' it glare.

Maura laughs at how true Jane's statement really was, "Please join us Maria." She taps her shoulder as she passes turning her attention to Angela, "What's on the menu for today Angela?"

"I'm thinking about Chicken Piccata. I just don't know what to make with it…gnocchi with sauce or maybe spirali or spaghetti with marinara sauce. So many choices."

"You know I will always vote for Gnocchi, Ma. Maria, how about the girls? How do they do with pasta dishes?"

Jordan likes just plain pasta…maybe a little butter it. Mac-n-cheese of course…for both girls actually. Alex…now she loves any kind of red sauce and any kind of pasta."

"She sounds like my Janie. She'll eat anything if it has a red sauce on top it." Jane and Maura quickly turn to look at one another, "I'll make gnocchi with sauce and the spirali with marinara. After all it's the girls first official Rizzoli family dinner. It should be a special celebration. I'm so excited."

"Let's get through breakfast first Ma. Make a list of what you need me to pick-up for dinner…I'll pick it up while we are out."

"Yes, Jane and I are taking the girls out shopping after breakfast. We're going to get the girls a swing set."

"Oh, the girls will have so much fun playing outside once they have a swing set."

"We thought we'd take them swimming later. It's such a nice day." Maura hands a cup of coffee to the brunette, "Jane, don't forget to tell your brothers to bring their suits. Oh, Vince and Barry too." She adds.

Angela whipped up a batch of bunny pancakes for breakfast. Once the meal was finished Jane and Maura got the girls cleaned up and dressed. It wasn't long before Jane and her three girls were on their way to the store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours later Jane came through the door holding a sleeping Jordan and Maura followed along carrying Alex with her eyes drooping close to sleep. They took them up to their beds for a short nap. Maura went into the kitchen and Jane went out to unload the groceries from the car.

Once finished Jane grabbed a beer out of the fridge and went into the family room to watch TV. Maura looked at Jane and then to Angela, "I'm sorry Angela. Jane is upset with me…we had…um…a disagreement…over the swing set."

"So you didn't get one?" Angela asked.

"We found a nice swing set and play house for the girls. The problem came when we went up to purchase it. I wanted to buy it as a gift for the girls…Jane thinks she should be the one to buy the girls things like that."

"Give her some time sweetheart. Jane is taking her responsibility for the girls very seriously. She just wants to be the one providing for the girls."

"She is Angela. And she's doing a great job so far. I suggested getting a swing set…meaning I wanted to give it to them as a gift. That's where the confusion started. She is so upset with me now. I don't know how to fix this." She said sadly.

"Give her some time to herself, Maura. This is all new to her. Plus, you also know how she gets when you try to buy something for her."

"Yes…she tends to have an issue with my money when it comes to spending it on her."

"I think Jane sees the girls as an extension of herself now. Which is a good thing really, Maura. Unfortunately, she has attached her issue about your money to them as well."

"I found that out the hard way while we were standing at the register. She got so up-set…she even walked out of the store." With a sigh she asked, "What can I do to help you with dinner?"

"Wash off the tomatoes and cut them up for me while you give Jane a few minutes to herself." Putting a reassuring hand on her second daughter shoulder, "Then you can go talk to her."

Maura wiped a few tears from her cheeks as she started on the tomatoes. She then helped Angela prepare the chicken before breading it. Then she helped Angela make the homemade gnocchi.

"You've helped enough Maura. Now you go and relax. Talk to Janie…you'll feel better if you do. Dinner is fine at this point so I'll go over to the guest house to give you two sometime alone."

"Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"May I sit with you, Jane?"

"Sure." Jane looked over at the honey blonde. She holds her hand out to Maura as she sits down next to her. The smaller woman reciprocates the action taking Jane's hand in hers intertwining their fingers.

They sit in silence for a few moments before Jane speaks, "Thank you for the play set. Jordan and Alex will love it."

"I know they will. I'm more concerned about how you feel about it. I didn't mean to upset you like that." Maura fidgeted with her ring, spinning it on her finger, "I don't want this to be an issue between us, Jane. I just wanted to give your girls a present."

"Maura, we already live with you. You've given us so much already. Because of you they have a super nice house to live in."

"We already discussed this as well, Jane. This is our house, especially now that we are together. It is no longer just my house…it is our home. Henry worked out what you would contribute to the expenses for the next six months…I agreed to let you re-access everything after that so that you feel you are paying your share as you say. This is your house Jane."

"I know you say that, Maura. And I'm happy being here with you…I really am. I just need to get used to all of this. I love that we're together…I love you so much. I have never been this sure about anything in my life before. I just…I thought I would be the one buying the swing set or we would share the cost at least. I know it was your suggestion, but that doesn't mean you should pay for everything. I can't do half the things I'd like to do for you. You deserve so much, Maur. I'll never be able to afford to treat you the way I'd like too, but I can afford to pay for certain things."

"I have everything I want, Jane. You give me everything I want. The moment you told me that you love me…you gave me everything I wanted. You have shared your family with me and I'm getting to know two beautiful little girls because of you."

"I feel the same way about you. You make me feel so loved, Maura. The fact that you seem to love Jordan and Alex as much as I do already…it…well…it amazes me. The fact that you are willing to be with me even though I now have two daughters to raise. You gave up your independent life style overnight to be all domestic with me."

"I didn't give anything up, Jane. You have given me so much. And I think I'm going to like being domestic with you."

Jane pulls Maura into a hug kissing her soundly, "Thank you for the swing set. Really."

"Thank you for accepting my gift." Maura smiles that bright smile that melts Jane's heart, "Thank you for letting me do something special for Jordan and Alex. It means more than you'll ever know."

"Mine first!" can be heard coming from upstairs.

Jane chuckles, "I guess we're not the only ones who needs to work things out." She gets up and runs up the steps two at a time.

Jane peeks her head in the open door watching the tug of war going on, "Hey girls." The stuffed teddy bear is forgotten and drops to the floor as they run to Jane, "Ready to go for a swim?"

"Yay swimming!" Jordan yells.

"Yay…swim." Alex claps her hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane had put the girls in their bathing suits then put hers on. She pulled out the life vests she had bought earlier, putting one securely on each of them. She took the two bouncing little girls out to the pool.

Jane had the girls playing in the water on the steps of the pool when Maura came out to join them. She came out in a wraparound cover-up over her bathing suit. She stood talking to Jane for a few minutes as she laughed at the girls jumping up and down on the steps splashing around. Just having fun.

Jane thought she had stopped breathing when Maura finally un-wrapped her body removing that cover-up. She had a teal green barely there bikini bathing suit. In less than three seconds Jane's heart went for normal to beating out of her chest not to mention what was going on at her core. She reached out to Jordan and Alex holding their hands because she couldn't pull her eyes off of the honey blonde to watch them.

As Maura gently lowered herself into the water Jane breathed out in a whisper, "My god Maura, you are gorgeous."

Maura blushed, "Thank you, Jane."

"We are definitely getting out of the pool before my brothers get here though." The brunette said.

"I though you sent a text to them earlier…reminding them to bring their suits." Confused by Jane's comment.

"I did…but…that was…uh…before you came out in this." She ran her hand over the honey blonde's chest, "I'm not going to sit and watch them both of my brothers drool over you…I'm having a hard time watching the girls…you're a bit of…um…a bit of a distraction."

They weren't alone for long before Frankie arrived and then Frost. Both guys got in the pool and were busy playing with the girls. Floating them around the edge of the pool. Jane and Maura were really trying hard to keep their hands off of each other. They planned on telling everyone at dinner later. Not being caught making out in the pool. Soon Angela joined them with TJ. Tommy came running out of the house. He jumped into the pool doing a cannon ball immediately splashing everyone. Korsak waited just inside the door until Tommy was done with his antics.

Jane and Maura took hold of Alex and Jordan so that Frost and Frankie could rough house with Tommy, "No rough housing!" Angela warned, "There are babies in the pool!" She finished.

Korsak held TJ until Angela was in the water then he handed him down to her. Jane bumped Maura's shoulder, "And Ma talked about us…maybe they need to get a clue." Jane whispered.

The two women took the girls back to the steps and had the girls swim out a few feet to their open arms. Korsak asked, "So both of you are starting back tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Jane responded, "I won't be there all week though. I got to finish checking out a few more daycare places. Maria is only here for another week."

"Where is Maria today?" Ha inquired.

"She went out to see some of the city. She said she would be back for dinner though. Unless Jane scared her off…that is."

"Janie, what did you do?" Angela asked accusingly.

"I warned her about my mother's habits. Warned her that you might try to set her up with one of the boys."

"She is a real looker." They heard coming from the other side of the pool.

They all look over to see two guys pointing at Frankie, "He said it." Tommy and Frost said in unison.

Everyone is having a good time together laughing and playing around with Alex and Jordan. The boys were giving horsey back rides around the pool. Maura had Frankie pull out some beach balls and toys for the girls to play with.

It wasn't long before Maria arrived. She had several bags under her arms. She sat by the pool talking to everyone for a while before Maura and Jane convinced her to put her bathing suit on and join them. Angela and Korsak got out with TJ not wanting him to be in the sun too long. Again Jane laughed at how attentive Korsak was to her mother. Maura whispered, "Would you be okay if things were to progress between Vince and Angela? If they got together?"

"I won't lie, Maur. It would be weird…it is weird watching them, but Korsak's a good guy. He has always had my back so I know he'd be good to Ma. He was a lot younger when his marriages failed. He's looking at retirement in a few years…not busy building his career like he was at one time."

"I see you've thought about this."

"Well, look at them, Maur. Ma is happy. It's nice to see her smiling again."

"That's what your mother said about us."

"I'm glad we finally figured it out…took the chance. I'm happier than I've ever been, Maura."

"I'm glad you were brave enough to make the first move, Jane. I was going crazy trying to just be your friend. We were so close in New York."

"You know why I had to go for a run the day of Rachael's funeral?"

"You had to work out what you wanted to say at her eulogy."

"Well that was part of it. You were killing me. I couldn't get certain images of you out of my head. I almost jumped you in the shower that morning. I was losing a grasp on the just being friends thing. I had it bad Maur. I was so distracted during my run that I got lost. I had to stop and get directions back to Rachael's house."

"Oh!" Maura blushed.

"What?"

"You might have gotten quite a show had you joined me that morning…I…I…um…I had to…um…relieve myself or I might have jumped you as well. What would that have been like? Your best friend taking advantage of you when you were grieving." She shakes her head even at the thought.

"It might have helped. Rachael kept telling me I needed to tell you about my feelings. She told me to take a risk. The night it happened with us…I'm still not exactly sure what happened. I don't know…I looked at you and something happened to me. The next thing I knew I was kissing you…my best friend. Thank god you kissed me back because for that brief second…I was…um…about to mess myself."

"I'm glad you risked it."

Jane smiles as she sees two little girls coming their way on Frost and Frankie's backs, "Me too." She whispers.

Jane decided it was time to get out.

Get the girls ready for dinner. When Maura followed her out they heard several gasps and Frost yell, "Wow, nice suit Doc."

Jane rolled her eyes and looked over at Maura, "See…drooling…and he's my partner. I can't even look at my brothers." She shakes her head as the wolf whistles started.

By the time they got Jordan and Alex dressed and then both women were dressed themselves it was almost dinner time. Maura and Maria played with the girls while Jane sat the dinner table. Angela kicked everyone out of the kitchen area until she was ready to serve. Jane went to entertain the girls while Maura went to pick put her wine selection to pair with the meal.

Everyone was settled down in their place. Wine poured and beers for everyone else except for Tommy who had his usual can of soda. Grace said and plates full. Jane sat next to Alex and Maura sat next to Jordan. Jane noticed for the first time that Alex was left-handed like her. She wondered how she had missed that before. Was it because she used both hands at times or that she ate with her fingers quite often. Would anyone else notice how similar they were? Her mother already compared Alex to her. Should she tell people? Would they start treating the girls differently? She was startled from her musing by the soft touch of the honey blonde's hand. She mouthed, 'Are you alright?'

Jane nodded and joined back in on the conversation. Dinner was finished and everyone was still sitting around the table too full to move. Well, all the adults that is. Jordan and Alex were across the room playing together, "They are so close in age…they almost act like twins." Angela mused aloud.

After washing the girls up and helping them off of their chairs to go play. Jane made a couple of trips to the kitchen with the empty dinner plates. When she returned to the table she sat next to the medical examiner. Jane took Maura's hand in hers giving it a squeeze. Maura gave a nod, "Hey everyone?" Jane interrupted.

All conversation ended and everyone looked at Jane, "I want to say a couple of things." She took a deep breath and looked at Maura one more time, "I want to thank all of you for helping me out. Helping me make the transition from a single detective to a mother of two little girls in record time. I now have a boat load of responsibilities and I'm scared as hell at times…I don't want to screw them up, but I wouldn't change a thing…well except for losing Rachael. I love those two little girls over there." Jane looked over her shoulder, "All of you have made it so much easier for me. I always knew Ma loved me…even though she reminds me how much she hates my job. My brothers…" She looks at Tommy and Frankie, "…we always watched out for each other, but this was different. My partner and ex-partner have always had my back at work. It really means a lot that you're helping me with the girls like this…to have your support. And my best friend is well…the best. I learned just how much support I really have. All of you have showed me over and over in the past two weeks. You all mean the world to me."

Jane smiled at Maura, "And I…um…figured a few other things out too…in the last two weeks as well. I have been in love with my best friend for a while now, but would never admit it. I found out that she loves me too. So now we're in a committed relationship." She looks back over at Maura, "We are in a committed relationship aren't we?"

Maura squeezed Jane's hand in reassurance, "We are."

Jane looked around the table. Everyone seemed frozen in place. Poor Maria was the first to break the silence, "You mean you weren't together already? I just thought you were already a couple, I mean…" She said with confusion clearly written on her face.

Both Maura and Jane shook their heads in the negative, "No." They said in unison.

It was Tommy's turn, "No wonder you got all bent out of shape every time I was flirting with Maura. I just thought it was cuz you were friends…I never thought my sister would be jealous over me…you know…for liking the same girl as her."

"God Tommy…I can't believe you. Couldn't you see Janie and Maura having eye sex with each other? I just want to know which one of you finally made the first move."

"That would be your sister." Maura acknowledged.

"Wow, my sister finally grew a pair."

"Frankie!" Angela warned

"It's true Ma…I didn't think Janie would ever have the balls to do it…I always figured it would be Maura."

Korsak never said. He didn't need to. He just sat at the end of the table smiling at both of them like he was a proud papa.

Frost finally added, "Wow partner. It's about time you finally committed to each other…you've been dating on and off since I've known you guys. Though after seeing the Doc in that bathing suit earlier…wow…I'm kind of jealous now." He looked from Jane to Maura, "Doc I always knew you were smoking hot, but damn girl. You're on fire. Way to go Rizzoli! Seriously, congratulations to both of you."

Everyone lifted a glass in a toast with a here, here and congratulations from everyone.


	15. Chapter 15 Back to the Grind

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: Back to work we go. Any feedback or suggestions would be great.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 15 Back to the Grind**

It was Jane and Maura's first day back at BPD since Jane received that dreaded phone call just over two weeks ago. As they stepped through the precinct doors Jane felt like she had just came home, but she was extremely nervous for the first time in her life. She had had her share of bumps and bruises along the way. Even a few severe injuries over the years and the scars to prove it. One of those injuries happened on the side walk right outside these very doors. Though she had never went to work worrying about not coming home before. In two week's time she now had three people depending on her for that very thing. For her to come home at the end of the day and be with that family. Maura knew the risks of her job and would never ask her to change. Jordan and Alex weren't old enough to be afraid, but they were depending on her to come home every night. What really had her nervous was the fear of taking all of those new feelings out into the field with her, putting her partner in danger because of it. She was afraid that she had lost her edge.

The detective and the medical examiner arrived early that morning, bringing coffee and doughnuts for Maura's staff and the homicide unit. Frost and Korsak met the two of them at the door so they could help carry in all the goodies. The guys headed up to the bullpen with their bounty while Jane helped Maura take everything she had down to the morgue. A quick kiss in the elevator and after one more in Maura's office Jane headed off to start her day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were called out to a crime scene shortly after their arrival at the station. The call was listed as shots fired and the reporting of two dead bodies found in an apartment. They arrived just after the scene was secured. Without thinking Jane walked around to the passenger side door opening it and helping the medical examiner out of the car. She watched as the ME made her way into the building as she stopped to talk to one of the first arriving officers, "What do we have Brooks?"

"We were call out for shots fired. When we arrived at the scene there two teens waving guns at each other. When they saw us pull up in the cruiser they both took off. After calling for back-up we chased them into the apartment complex. It didn't take long to catch the two of them, but as we checked the building we found one of the apartment doors open on the fourth floor. We found two DB's just inside the door. We didn't touch a thing once death was confirmed. Put a call into you guys right away."

Jane, Frost and Korsak made their way up to apartment 429. Korsak stopped at the end of the hall to talk to the other officers. As the tall brunette entered the apartment she studied the scene. She watched Maura as she checked over the body just inside the door. She heard noise in on the other side of the apartment, "Frost!" She pointed to the doors down the hall as she pulled her service weapon from its holster. She reached for the ME touching her shoulder, "Maura you need to get out. Now." The detective said with authority.

"But Jane I…"

The detective cut her off, "Out now!" She demanded. Maura looked up to see both Jane and Frost with their guns drawn. She moved out of the apartment as quickly as she could meeting Korsak and the other two officers at the elevator doors. Sending them running toward the apartment.

Jane and Frost moved slowly down the hallway. Checking each room and clearing it. Korsak and the officers came up behind the two detectives. As they reached the last room the door was locked. Moving to the side Frost kicked in the door. Jane saw the gun a second before a shot rang out. She pushed her partner out of the way and fired her weapon.

Korsak called for an ambulance as Jane, Frost and the two officers secured the scene. Quickly cuffing the now injured teen Frost turned to Jane, "Thanks partner. You really saved my ass back there." He knew just how close this had come to having a totally different outcome…for both of them, "Welcome back, Jane. I missed you while you were gone, but now…well…thanks." He looked over at the teen that was now standing between the two officers, "Your one lucky bastard, kid. She could have killed you…instead she only wounded you."

Jane picked up the teens gun after putting a fresh pair of gloves on. Shooting the kid a deadly glare before turning and heading back out into the main area of the apartment. Maura was back in the room checking over the second body. Jane held up the out gun, "I think you might find this a match to one if not both bullets in our victims."

Maura looked up. Not paying attention to the gun, but looking over the detective in front of her, "I'll have ballistics run a comparison on both bullets and that gun. How are you detective?"

"Pissed. That asshole tried to shoot us and now I have to turn over my service weapon on my first day back."

"You'll get it back as soon as it's checked out, Jane."

"Yeah, along with extra paperwork and IA up my ass again."

"Sgt. Detective Korsak said it was a good shot. It was a clean shoot. He also said I could have had two more bodies on my slab. Thanks to you that didn't happen."

Maura stood up locking eyes with the brunette, "You did a good job today, Jane. Detective Frost is alive and that young man is alive as well. He will stand trial for his crime."

"Thanks, Maur. I'll meet you at the car. Dugan and Crowe will be taking over this case. We're off of it now."

"Sorry Jane."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was a long one. Maura hadn't seen Jane since they returned to the station. She smiled when she heard the familiar sound of heavy placed footsteps heading her way. As her girlfriend pushed through the doors entering the morgue Maura smiled, "Did sergeant detective Korsak pass on my final findings to you?"

"Yes he did. Thank you Maura. You ready to go home?"

"Ten minutes. We can leave as soon as I finish this report." The detective sighed, "Long day?"

"Yes. I just want to get home to see the girls. I missed them so much today. I got to spend the day with the jerks from IA instead…it only made me miss them even more."

"I missed them as well. It was nice to be back to work though."

"It could have been better, but yes. I'm glad to be back. It's strange though…"

"What's strange?"

"I was worried this morning. You know…how things would be? It seems like nothing's changed, but everything's changed. It's strange."

Maura smiled, "Let's go home detective. We have two little girls waiting for us."

"That we do, Maura."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you think about the women at the Rainbow daycare?" Jane called from the en-suite bathroom."

The honey blonde closed her book she was currently reading. Setting it on the nightstand and stretching out in her place on the bed, "They seemed very competent, Jane. They have ample staffing and hours conducive to our daily schedule. What did you think of the gentle touch nanny service?"

"The director seemed nice so did that Jillian girl." She popped her head out the door, "I'm kinda thinking about having Jillian come spend the day with Maria and the girls. Although I'd like Jordan and Alex to have a chance to play with other kids their own age."

"What about mixing the two?"

"That's what I've been thinking about. What do you think?"

"I'm afraid that I am a poor judge when it comes to normal childhood interaction."

Jane comes out of the bathroom. She crawls on the bed settling down next to her girlfriend, "Maura, you had nannies growing up so you are more than capable in selecting a good one. Sadly it's the MIA parents where you lacked."

"I was talking about not having the daycare experience."

"Right…sorry. I didn't have a nanny…I had Ma. We didn't go to daycare…we went to one of the neighbor's if Ma had to go somewhere. Our neighborhood was full of kids to play with. I don't know any of your neighbors and I rarely even see any kids playing outside."

"Yes. Most of my neighbors are older or business minded."

"That's my point. The girls need to play and have friends…go on play dates or something."

"So detective? You have a plan?"

"I liked Jillian. She seems like Maria, but the real judge will be Jordan and Alex. So I was thinking that they could go to the rainbow daycare a couple days a week and have a nanny on the other days. Hopefully Jillian. We're on a seven-day a week cycle. Daycare is not open over the weekend and I don't want Ma to have to give up all her time. She will have plenty of overnight call outs for her."

"So invite Jillian to spend a few days with Maria and the girls. See how flexible she can be with her schedule. We may need to choose a second nanny to cover."

"I'm really nervous about Maria leaving. Not having everything set-up by then…not having the right care for the girls in place. But mostly…I'm afraid about how Alex and Jordan will be losing her right after losing Rachael."

"Maybe we could ask her to stay a few extra days. Her life is in New York and I know she has another job lined up after this. She can't stay forever, Jane."

"I know…that's the problem. We don't need a live-in nanny, but I see how good she is with the girls. I'm being selfish…she's good at her job and she's been with the girls for almost two years now. She knows them better than I do."

"And Rachael hired her…picked her to be the one to watch her girls…when she couldn't."

"Yes." Jane's voice cracked. Maura pulled her strong detective into her arms so she didn't need to be quite so strong at that moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane was thanking god that Maria agreed to extend her stay for an extra two weeks. Maria actually started to cry when Jane asked her to stay because she had been having as many mixed feelings about not being with Jordan and Alex any longer.

It had been three days since Jillian started. Maura thought she was doing fine and she was getting along with both girls. Maria even liked her. Jane didn't feel the same way about her. The brunette watched Jillian like a hawk when she was around. The detective in her could see that the girls responded well to Jillian, but she wasn't like Maria. Jane was still having a hard time coming to terms with Maria leaving. She also thought Jillian might be flirting with Maura. Maura had assured her detective that that was not the case and even if it was Maura was only interested in Jane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane and Maura caught a big case and this was their first real test on this new life. Angela was working late and closing the Café that week. One big item all three women forgot to think about. By the third night of not being home to tuck the girls in Jane was a grouchier that usual. She was tired, the detectives had been running every lead and coming up empty. It almost seemed as though this killer was playing games with them. She had barely seen Maura and when she did, it was work related. Well maybe it included some lingering touches and a few stolen kisses along the way.

The detective hadn't spent any time with her girls at all. She made it home just to sleep for a few hours and was back at the station before the sun was up. After the second day Maura had been able to leave work and make it home for bath time and stories. When Jane finally made it home that night she found all three of her girls snuggled together in Maura's bed. She took a shower in record time and crawled into bed giving all three sleeping beauties a kiss on their heads before passing out for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By day five and their third dead body everyone was on edge. It was Early Saturday morning Maura was doing the autopsy on the newest victim and Jane was sitting at her desk grumbling about the last suspect they had interviewed. There was something about him that bothered Jane, but all of his alibis panned out.

Everyone knew not to poke the bear as Maura called Jane. Well, that was everyone except detective Crowe. He just had to give her a poke, "What's the problem Rizzoli? Haven't tapped the Doc in a few days so you're so horney that your minds not on the case. You'll never solve any more cases with your hands up those tight skirts all the time. Better watch out you might get frost bite from that one." He shivers and laughs at himself, "Or maybe…it's having those orphan kids now…got you all excited and has your tits dripping for another one?"

Rumors had been going wild since Jane and Maura returned to work. They finally acknowledged their relationship at work trying to squelch the backlash. It seemed to be working, sort of. The news of Jane adopting the girls came out once Maura gave Jane several pictures to put out on her desk. One was of Jane holding the girls and the other was of all four of them. Most people had been cool about everything, others already thought they were together before now. Then there had been a few others making comments that went ignored. However, this one caught Jane just at the wrong time. Before either Frost or Korsak could move toward either of them Jane was out of her seat and over the top of her desk lunging at detective Crowe. Her fist made contact with his nose on the way down. Frost and Dugan pulled Jane back before she got in another shot. Korsak pushed Crowe out of the room. Jane pulled away from the two detectives straightened herself up and stormed out of the bullpen. Korsak kept pushing Crowe until they were in Cavanaugh's office.

No one had seen Jane in hours. No one was really very worried either. They all thought she went down to the morgue to see the medical examiner/girlfriend. Cavanaugh told them to leave her be until she calmed down. It wasn't until Maura came into the bullpen looking for Jane to go to lunch that there was concern. Maura tried Jane's phone again. The buzzy sound lead them to find her phone laying under some files on her desk. It had been muted and was still showing all the missed calls from Maura. Her desk drawer was locked which they suspected still held her gun.

Frost went out to look for her car. Maura went to down to the Café to see if Angela had seen her lately. Korsak called Frankie to check with him. Once everyone returned to the bullpen confirming the fact that car was her missing and no one had heard from her or seen her in four hours. They moved into the BRIC to activate the tracker on her Crown Vic. They weren't taking any chances. This was a bad case and Jane had a history of getting in trouble during cases. It didn't take Frost long to locate her car. Maura grabbed Jane's phone and blazer. On her way out she called over her shoulder, "We'll see you in the morning detectives."

By this time the guys had explained the events of the morning. Explained that detective Crowe had been suspended for three days and Cavanaugh wanted to talk to Jane when she returned, "I think my partner has bigger problems than Lt. Cavanaugh right now. That is one pissed off ME."

"You're telling me. Janie gonna lose what little ass she has."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura arrived home faster than she ever had before, "Where's Jane?" She asks when she enters through the front door.

Jillian and Maria are surprised to see Maura and just pointed to the stairs. She turned and headed for the staircase as fast as her heels would carry her. She went directly for their bedroom to find it empty. Jane was not in the bathroom either. The next room she checked was her office and that was empty too. The ME knew Jane was home because her car was parked in the drive. She quietly opened the girl's bedroom door knowing it was nap time. What she found melted her heart as well as wash away all of her anger. Jane was sleeping on Alex's bed with her daughters, one cuddled into each of her sides. Strong arms protectively holding them. Maura backed out of the bedroom closing the door behind her.

She went back to their bedroom to change her clothes dialing her phone as she did, "She's fine Angela. She's safe at home and sleeping right now." She ended the call and finished changing out of her clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is everything alright Dr. Isles? Jillian asked.

"Detective Rizzoli came home early and said she would put the girls down for a nap. We're just waiting for them to wake-up." Maria added as she checked her watch.

"Everything is fine. It's been a rough week at work and I was just worried about Jane. Alex and Jordan seem to be her best medicine right now. They have managed to get her to fall asleep with them." She smiled at the worried looking nannies, "I'll go up and check on them after I eat something. I'm hoping they'll keep Jane sleeping for a while. Go…take a break for the evening, enjoy yourselves. I'll be home all evening."

"Thank you Dr. Isles." They said in unison as they went over to the guest house.

Maura ate a light salad, put a pork roast in the over and went up to work in her office. It wasn't too long before she could hear voice in the next room. She stopped working and listened. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she could hear the girl's voices then Jane's. Soon she could hear giggles. When the door opened she heard, "Okay monkeys. Let's go call Maura then we can play outside for a little while before Auntie Jay's gotta go back to work." Maura got up and peeked out the door.

"No work." The girls whined,

"Pway Ax." Alex bounced for Jane to pick her up.

"Me too. Me too." Jordan whined.

"I'm home and so are you detective." Jane jumped hearing Maura's voice.

She picked both girls up turning to see the ME in the hallway, "Am I suspended?" Knowing she was in trouble by Maura's tone.

"That will be between Lt. Cavanaugh and yourself. I just know he wants to talk to you."

"I'll call him." She bites her lip as she hesitates, "So you know what happened?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Maur. Crowe was way out of line…he made a reference about you. Then about me having the girls and not doing my job."

"You hit him Jane. Then you left the station…no one knew where you were."

"I'm sorry Maura. I meant to call after I put the girls down for a nap. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I really didn't. I know what I did was wrong and I'll take whatever punishment Cavanaugh gives me. I'm sorry I upset you and made you worry about me, but I'm not sorry that I hit that smug bas…" She stopped herself, "He had it coming." Jane kissed the girls in her arms hugging them tightly.

"People are going to say things about us, Jane. We can't stop that, but we don't have to sink to their level. Take the girls down stairs and let me look at your hand." Maura walked passed them and Jane carried the girl's as she followed the honey blonde down stairs.

Looking around Jane asked, "Where's Maria and Jillian?"

"I'm not sure. I gave them both the evening off."

"Outside." Jordan said wiggling to get down.

"Owside." Alex repeated while wiggling in her mother's arm.

Maura looked at the three standing in front of her, "Go…I'll look at your hand outside." She gestures, "Go. I'll be out in a minute."

"Yay, outside." The girls clapped as Jane put them down and headed for the door. Jane was surprised when she got out into the back yard. She had forgotten all about the swing set being delivered and set-up the other day.

Maura ended up examining the detectives hand in the play house while Jane played with the girls, "Jane! Maura!" Angela called from the back door.

Maura scrambled to her feet, "I forgot the roast in the oven." She said as she ran for the house.


	16. Chapter 16 Emotional Changes

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: Heavier content. Emotions are a tough thing…especially for Jane. Language warning for this chapter. Oh yes and Bass. Any feedback or suggestions would be great.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 16 Emotional Changes**

Jane was dreading the coming weekend. She shouldn't be though and she knew it. That is what was bothering her so much. She had a lot of reasons to celebrate. She has two beautiful daughters and she has Maura. Dr. Maura Isles was in love with her and was now her girlfriend. That by itself was a reason to celebrate. Jane had the weekend off and was planning to take Maura out Saturday evening. It would be their first night out as an official couple. Their first real date as a couple. And for the bonus round she hadn't seen or had to deal with Crowe all week and she wouldn't have to see or deal with him the following week either. The first part of the week he was off because of his suspension and when he returned Cavanaugh lent him out to the gang unit for a case they were currently working on. She herself had gotten off easy over the incident. Jane ended up with a formal write-up in her file. Yes that was bad…it was her first write-up, but she kept reminding herself that it could have been so much worse. The wording in the report was not that bad and highlighted her as the innocent party even though she had struck another officer. Her saving grace was that over half of the homicide unit heard what Crowe said to her as well as a group of detectives from other units and several beat cops passing by. They all went to bat for her by going to Cavanaugh and their superiors, stating Crowe had crossed the line and purposely provoked Jane with his comments. He had actually had been doing it for some time. Some comments to her face, but many others behind her back. Several of the men even admitted that if it had been them they would have done it sooner than that, maybe done something worse.

Jane, Frost and Korsak were able to finally close their big case, but not before the fourth victim showed up. With special thanks going out to Maura because she found particulates on the last victim which lead them to the Back Bay. It didn't take long to make the connection to Danny Mulligan. After the warrant was served the brunette detective and her partner found the asshole hiding in his mother's crawl space. Of course, she ruined a good suite in the process of pulling him out of that hiding spot, but all that really mattered to her was that they had caught him. CSRU also was able to obtain evidence in his bedroom only adding strength to their case against this suspect. He was arrested, processed and the three detectives barely got him into an interrogation room for questioning when he started bragging about all of his conquests. At that point they pretty much just sat back and let him talk making their case against Danny Mulligan iron clad.

Jillian was starting to fit in even though she was no Maria. The girls seemed to enjoy the two days they spent at the Rainbow daycare. And now we are at the real reason Jane was dreading the weekend and that was because it was Maria's last weekend with the family. She was booked on a flight back to New York first thing Monday morning.

Maura tried to convince Jane that they were ready for this step, but something had her still holding on to Maria. She also was dreading the Sunday family dinner because her mother was making a special meal for Maria to thank her for all she had done. Maura even ordered a cake making it a party. The Rizzoli and Isles household was throwing her a goodbye party and the only one not celebrating was Jane. Well, maybe Maria a little sad too. She was happy and kind of excited about her new assignment even though she was sad to be leaving Alex and Jordan behind.

Jane wanted to celebrate. She was truly thankful for Maria coming to Boston and helping her make this transition into motherhood. Jane just didn't have it in her heart to celebrate, which left only what? Angry, yes angry with a hint of depression thrown in. She was mad at herself for being selfish over this. She was mad at Maria because she had to go back to New York, but she was really mad at one person in particular. That person was the one and only Rachael Morgan. Jane was downright pissed off and angry at Rachael for dying like she did.

Jane had been in the basement for over an hour beating up her weight bag dummy when Maura came down to check on her. Her detective had been overly quiet for the past two days now and she was worried about her. Even Korsak was concerned, even asking if everything was alright. Frost thought they might have had an argument. Maura assured them that the brunette was fine even though she knew that her girlfriend was just going through the five phases of loss and grief.

Rachael's death was fast, giving Jane no time to come to term with her illness before she died. The situation was further complicated by her leaving behind two young daughters requiring care. All of this was put on Jane to handle and Jane being Jane she had stepped up and did what she always does best. Take care of the ones she loves. She took care of Rachael, supporting her to the end and now was raising two little girls because of it. Maura knew all of this gave her best friend no real time to grieve. Truth be told, neither did she, but she would never regret where they were in their relationship. She just knew it complicated this further for Jane. So here she was looking at her best friend, the love of her life, who was hurting now because she was being bombarded by all five stages at once. Denial and isolation, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance.

So Maura sat a distance away watching her girlfriend continue throwing jabs, punches and kicks at her weight bag dummy.

Jab. Jab, "Damn it!" Jab. Jab. Cross, "Son of a bitch!" Jab. Jab. Cross. Upper cut. Knee strike. Knee strike, "God damn it!" Front kick. Front kick. Jab. Jab. Hook, "Fuck this shit!" Jab. Jab. Cross. Round house kick, "Why! Why the fuck!" Jab. Jab. Hook. Uppercut, "Fuck." Side kick, "Fuck!" Jab. Jab. Cross. Knee strike, "You're just going to sit there…not going to reprimand me for swearing? Nothing?"

"No. Jordan and Alex are sleeping. It appears that I was wrong when I told you that it was never appropriate to swear. I believe this might be just be that one appropriate occasion."

Jab. Jab. Cross. Round house, "Dr. Maura Isles is allowing the use of foul language? In her home…no less."

"Yes…Just this one time. I feel it is beneficial to you at this very moment."

Jab. Jab. Jab, "Thanks." Cross. Upper cut. Knee strike.

"Your form is very impressive. Your movements are very…precise." Maura blushes at her suggestive tone.

Jab. Jab, "Impressive?" Cross. "Precise?" Jab. Jab. Jane looks over at the honey blonde sitting on a stack of boxes. She stops her assault on the dummy, "Maura? Are you…you know?"

"I must admit that I do enjoy watching you…the way your body moves. The way your muscle groups flex as your body moves. It is very…stimulating."

"Just say it. I'm making you horney." Jane chuckles as she moves closer to the smaller woman.

"Yes, it is your fault I'm like this." Maura stands.

"I'm a sweaty mess." She starts to remove her hand wraps.

Maura walks up closing the distance between the two, "Yes you are." She begins helping the brunette to remove the wraps.

"I…uh…need a shower." Jane's voice quivers.

"Yes you do."

"The girls are sleeping so hopefully we have all night. Maybe we could…after…I…"

"Yes, I believe we could. The girls are sound asleep. I checked on them before checking on you."

"So…sex tonight…and…tomorrow?"

"Is that a problem for you?"

"No. I'm thinking both nights work for me." Jane smiles

"And you say I'm…horney."

"It's your fault."

"We still need to talk, Jane."

"Of course, we do."

"Intercourse will only delay the inevitable." Lifting the detectives hand to her lips. Placing soft kisses on her knuckles.

"You started this."

"I did. I can't help it. You're a…distraction."

"As are you doctor. As are you." The sweaty woman leans in kissing Maura's nose, "So if you don't go upstairs I'm going to ruin this sexy dress you have on…" Jane ghosts her free hand down Maura's chest, "…with my very sweaty body."

"Then we better get moving." Maura smiles as she squeezes Jane's hand leading upstairs, "You still owe me a conversation after this, detective."

"Maura, when I'm finished with you tonight…there will be no talking…sleep…sleep is the only thing that will be happening when we're done." They both laugh like teenagers as they run up toward the bedroom.

"Tomorrow then. We also need to talk about this basement."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Omph! What the…"

"An Jay!" "Wake…up…Auntie Jay!" Can be heard as little bodies land painfully on her slender frame.

"I'm up. I'm up." Shaking the fog from her head, "Morning munchkins." She pulls her girls into a hug. Placing sloppy kisses all over their faces, "What are you two doing?"

"Mow-wah say. Wake An Jay." Alex bounces on her stomach.

Two little hands pull Jane's face sideways to look into the crystal blue eyes on a smiling little face, "Get up Auntie Jay. Mauw-rah says time to eat!" Jordan smiles brighter and Jane melts.

Jane sits up as she tickles both girls, "Well then…we better get moving. We don't want to keep Maura waiting." As soon as she stands up she is pulled through the house by two little squealing girls. Almost tripping over Bass on the way to the table, "Careful ladies. Watch out. Don't hurt Bass." Jane warns. _'Poor Bass.'_ She thinks as her body is pushed into her chair. The poor turtle has spent most of his time dodging the chaos. He has learned what goodnight means. He almost appears out of nowhere after two overactive little girls go to bed and goodnights are said. Maura may have opened her home to all of the Rizzoli's, but Jane is sure things would be different if Bass was given a vote.

Jane has been trying to teach Jordan and Alex to be gentle around Bass. That there is a difference between how they treat Jo Friday and Bass. That Jo likes it when they run and jump around, but she also likes to snuggle too. When they are around Bass they need to move slowly so they don't scare him and how loud noises startle him. How they need to be gentle and quiet when he's out. They've even helped fed him his favorite treat of British strawberries. Okay so…that practice is still a work in progress and Jane apologizes to him every day. _'I'm sorry big guy…we'll do better tomorrow.' 'Hang in there buddy.' 'Sorry Bass…I keep telling them you're not a stool.'_

She's brought back from her thoughts when soft lips meet hers for a loving kiss, "Good morning my love."

"Yes it is, Maur." Jane smiles as she pulls the honey blonde on her lap for a hug only to be attached by two little bodies jumping round and hugging both of them, "And it just got even better." She and Maura laugh as they pull the girls up in their laps, "What's for breakfast?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had been a busy one. Breakfast, baths for the girls and a longer than it should have been shower for Jane and Maura. The four of them took Maria out for a shopping trip and lunch. Jane put on a happy face for the day. She also wanted to get Maria a present from the girls and let them have one last special day with her.

They ended their afternoon at the park. Jane and Maura sat on a blanket together watching Alex and Jordan running around chasing Maria. Maura's body was nestled between Jane's legs with her back leaning into the brunette's chest, "I know Maria's a twenty-five years old adult, but I feel like she's my child going off to college or something. I'm gonna miss her."

"She's like family at this point. She is very attached to the girls. She knew Rachael very well. I heard the two of you talking the other day." Maura didn't want to linger on the subject of Rachael so she moved on, "Your mother has really enjoyed sharing the guest house with her. She is a very nice girl."

"So I'm not the only one who feels this way?"

"No. I'm going to miss her too. So will your mother. And you know the girls will miss her the most."

"I still don't want her to go. Look how happy the girls are." Jane points to the three of them rolling in the grass.

"They do have a close bond." Maura admits, "They will get this way with Jillian over time. You have to remember that Maria has lived in the Morgan household for a long time and Jillian will come and go daily. You have to stop comparing the two. You'll only be disappointed."

"How did you know I was comparing them?"

"Jane…Really?" She turns her body to look at Jane, "I know you. You have been looking for every possible reason for Jillian to not work out and every reason that Maria could stay."

"You're right…I don't want her to go. Jillian is a nice girl too. Alex is friendly and open to meeting new people. Even as reserved as Jordan can be at times, she likes Jillian. I can see it…I just don't want to accept it."

"You're coming to terms with your loss. Maria is a reminder of that loss. You're too hard on yourself."

"Maura, how can I be happy to be a mother and be sad that Rachael died at the same time?"

"It's normal to be that way, Jane. You are still mourning the loss of a friend and you will always miss her to some degree. Your emotions will fluctuate from time to time over that loss. You are also raising her children as your own which is a constant reminder of your situation. They are yours and its okay to be happy about that. To be happy because you have them in your life. They are very precious little girls. You need to take the time to enjoy them and love them…not be sorry because you do."

They are…aren't they? Precious I mean." Jane pulls the smaller woman in closer to her, "I'm adopting Jordan and I'm having Alexandra's birth certificate changed to list me as her birth mother." Jane drops her chin on Maura's shoulder, "I want Alex to know I'm her mother, but I also want Jordan to know that she is no different to me than Alex is…she is my own too. I just have to figure out how to explain this to my own mother first. I need to make sure no one ever treats them differently. They are sisters and both of them are my daughters."

"I know the truth and I don't see any difference between the girls. I see them as your daughters and soon…they both will be your daughters…legally."

"I know. Henry said it will take a couple of weeks to process Alex's Birth certificate. He tried to explain the politics…he said he'd call me once everything was ready…some sort of extra paperwork involved. Jordan's adoption will take longer. He said two or three months and I'll have to go to court for that. He said that the state will require a home visit and an interview. State to state something."

"Are you worried?"

"No…not really. Henry said it's just a formality."

"But?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything."

"I love you and I don't plan on going anywhere…anytime soon, but I need to know…uh…if something happens to me…um…would you take care of Jordan and Alex?"

"Wouldn't you want your mother to raise them?"

"Only if you…if you're not comfortable…I know I'm asking a lot. You don't have too."

"Jane, I love having Jordan and Alex in my life. I actually can't imagine my life without them now. I would be honored to…if…" She couldn't finish that statement, "Saying yes doesn't give you a reason to be reckless because I can't imagine my life without you either."

"Thank you. Thank you for saying yes…I'll have Henry get everything ready then."

"As honored as I am that you asked me…wouldn't your mother be better equipped to raise the girls? A much better choice than I am?"

"You're great with them…they love you. And I think you love them just as much."

"I do love those two…very much actually."

"And yes…my mother has the experience of raising three kids…she did a pretty good job on two of them. The third…"

"Jane!" Maura playfully slaps Jane's shoulder.

"Ma needs to stay their grandmother. I want her to be a part of their life, but I think you're the better choice. No…I don't think it…I know it."

"Oh, Jane."

"No…no, no, nooo…no tears. Please don't cry."

"I'm trying not to. I love you, Jane. I love that you think I could be a good enough to raise your girls."

Jane smiles kissing the smaller woman soundly, "You kinda already are Maur. You're my girlfriend…my best friend…and you're helping me raise my girls. You are already like their second mom. And you're doing a great job."

"Now I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"Are you still planning on making the office into your bedroom?"

"I kind of like your bed. Especially when you're in it…that is."

"I kind of like you in my bed…our bed."

"Hmmm. Our bed."

"Our bed…in our bedroom."

"Our bedroom. Hmmm. Does the mean I get to share the closet."

"Let's not get too hasty."

"I thought mi casa es su casa."

"My home is your home. You know that, right?" She sits up a little, "Though I do need my space."

"And your space is in your closet?"

"I have to draw the line somewhere. What would I do with all of my shoes?"

Jane chuckles, "My clothes will be just fine in the office closet."

"I'm teasing Jane…you cannot have half the closet, but your clothes will have ample space in our closet."

"Thank you for sharing your very special room with me." She bows her head, "Now I am honored. Very, very honored that you're willing to share your closet with me."

"Are you teasing me now?" She asks because she is confused by the brunette's body language.

"Normally I'd say I was…joking…but I know how you are about your clothes. It truly means a lot to me that you opened your home and heart to me and the girls. I love you, Maura." Leaning down she kisses Maura trying to express everything in her heart, "Sharing your closet really clinches the deal. That is love."

"I love you too. Just don't push the closet thing."


	17. Chapter 17 Some say Goodbye

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: Any feedback or suggestions would be great. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 17 Some say Goodbye and Some say Hello**

"Com'on Maur!" Jane whined, "Reservations are at eight and its seven forty-five now…we have at least a twenty-minute drive…um…never mind…I'll call and try to change it." The brunette grumbles as she exits their bedroom. She wanted this night to go well and rushing Maura was not the way to start the evening. After all it was her fault they had arrived home late from their day out with Maria and the girls. Watching Jordy and Alex eating ice cream cones was so worth it. Who knew it would take so long to clean them up afterward.

"Thank you!" Maura calls from the en-suite bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry I took so long getting ready, Jane."

"Yeah…well…you're just lucky I could change our reservation." Jane smirks so the honey blonde knows she's kidding.

"I am very lucky and it has nothing to do with reservations." Maura leans over giving Jane a chaste kiss on the lips.

"It was worth the wait…by the way." Jane runs her eyes up and down Maura's frame, "You look…gorgeous. God, even that word doesn't cover how you look tonight, Maur."

"Well, I had to dress up for you, especially since you wore a dress for me."

"It's a special night. It's our first real date." Jane fidgeted.

"You hate dresses though. I see how uncomfortable you are in them…so…thank you."

"For you…I don't mind so much. Just don't get too excited…it's not gonna be a regular occurrence."

Maura chuckles, "You wouldn't be the Jane Rizzoli I fell in love with if you started wearing dress all the time. How would my 'badass' detective like yourself do her job properly?"

"I'll reserve them for very special occasions. Just for you. Wait…your detective?"

"Yes, mine." Maura chuckles, "And dressing up for the Isles foundation occasions are enough for me, Jane."

"Those are your fancy functions…you dress me for each of those events. I'm saying maybe on other special occasions not related to your foundation, I could wear a dress…for you."

Maura smiles, "My favorite Jane is the one wearing her tank top and sweat pants. Don't get me wrong, Jane…you look gorgeous tonight. I love the way you look in a dress and you'll never hear me complain when I do see you wearing one. That being said…I want you to be comfortable. You're not comfortable in most dresses…I know you only do it for me. And I thank you. The Isles foundation functions and the occasional night at the Opera or the Symphony are more than enough for me. I get to enjoy you and I get to show everyone else how gorgeous you really are as well. It's a win, win really." She chuckles again, "The rest of the time I like to go places with the comfortable Jane."

"Thank you, Maura. Thank you for accepting who I am."

"Jane, we accept each other."

The waiter came over to the table introducing himself and asking if he could take their drink order. Maura ordered a glass of wine and Jane ordered a beer. He excused himself with a promise to be right back with their drinks.

"Maur, I know you wanted to talk about my behavior the past few days and I promised you a conversation."

"We don't have to do it tonight."

"I know. I don't want to ruin tonight, but I'm afraid if I don't explain then it'll make things worse. Tomorrow…"

"Because we are having a going away party for Maria."

"Yeah. Everyone seems so happy about the party…so festive even. I want to be there to celebrate with everyone…I…its just. Damn it! I hate the way I'm acting. I hate the way this feels." Clearly frustrated with herself she runs her fingers through her dark curls.

"Jane."

"I know…language. Sorry."

The waiter returned with their drinks and took their dinner order. After he excused himself once again. Maura continued right where they left off.

"Yes language, Jane. But that's not what I was going to say. I wanted to say that we are having this party for Maria to thank her for everything she has done…not because we are happy to see her leave. We just want to wish her well on all her future endeavors. No one is happy to see her go. If we have a party then her leaving will be a happy memory for Jordan and Alex. We'll take pictures for the girls. We'll hang one of Maria for them just like the picture you hung of Rachael and Kurt if you want. If you believe it will help. Your idea to hang the picture of Rachael and Kurt was a good one. By saying goodnight to them right before story time has done wonders. I know it didn't completely fix everything, but it gives them a focus. It's calming for them. Their memory of Rachael will fade…they're loss will not be long standing. It is so much harder on you, my love."

"Yeah, but I've been so angry lately, Maur. I can't seem to shake it. I hate it."

"Your friend died…now Maria is leaving. This's closing the door to Rachael's. It's like having to say goodbye to Rachael all over again. You're upset with her for leaving and I'm not talking about Maria…your anger is more understandable than you know. Your life has done a complete 360…your mind is telling you that it's her fault that you're on this roller coaster of emotions and we all know that Jane Rizzoli does not do emotions. You are humane too my friend…emotions are a bitch!"

"Oh my god, Maura." Jane covered her own mouth in shock, "You just swore…you never… Oh. My. God!"

"I used it to make a point. I can in no way understand how you feel over this loss. I do know that everyone's grief is different and how they handle it is different as well. The only thing I can tell you is…you are not alone. Even your mother tried to help ease your pain in her own way."

"Oh god, what did she do?" Jane looks at Maura her face showing near panic.

"She tried to get Maria to stay. I overheard the two of them discussing the gentle touch nanny service. Angela asked if she ever considered working for them and staying in Boston. Then later that evening your mother asked me if she could offer the spare room in the guest house to Maria if she stayed. I told her yes, of course."

"You told Maria she could stay?"

"No…that kind of offer would be up to you. I merely told Angela she could offer that spare room to her as an option."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm saying that Maria was given some additional options to think about for the past few days and if you wish to offer her employment she could decide what she wanted to do. Angela being Angela is not a formal offer. That would need to come from you…you are the one employing her." Maura sighs deeply, "Please remember though…that her family and friends are all in New York. I don't want you to be disappointed if she still chooses to go home."

"What did she say to my mother…about working in Boston?"

"Maybe you should ask Maria in the morning."

The waiter arrived at the table serving their meals. The two women ate in companionable silence for most of their meal until Jane finally spoke, "You said before that you were lucky, but I'm the lucky one, Maura. I'm lucky that I have someone who loves and supports me, who knows me better than I know myself sometimes. I'm lucky that you're willing to put up with me and all of my bullshit…someone who is not afraid to call me on it when you need to. You have the patience of a saint to deal with me sometimes."

"I will admit that you are a very complex woman and quite a challenge at times. And…true…not everyone would put up with your behavior…I love you. And even less people are willing to put up with me, Jane. You are the first person that ever took the time to understand me. You're the only person that puts up with my 'Google mouth' as you call it. You are the only person who has ever made me feel safe and loved. I believe we are evenly matched. We balance each other out."

"That's because I've learned to decode you Dr. Smartypants. I've learned your secrets now." Jane smirks and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"We are very sexually compatible."

"Yes we are." Jane pulls out her phone. She flips a few screens, tapping the screen a couple more times then begins speaking into it, "Oh yes…Take me…Oooh right there baby! Yes…Yes…Take me! Own me. I am all yours baby. Take me…Oh yes…I am yours. I love you. Oh baby."

Maura blushes as Jane taps the screen twice more, "Does any of that sound familiar?" She taps once more turning her phone for Maura to hear as it translates what she said.

_'Oh oui. Emmène-moi. Oooh là bébé! Oui. Oui. Prends-moi! Posséder moi. Je suis tout bébé vôtre. Emmène-moi. Oh oui. Je suis à toi. Je t'aime. Oh bébé.'_

Maura says nothing. The crimson color on her cheeks and chest speak volumes. Jane chuckles, "It sounds so much sexier when you say it though…when you speak French…that is."

"Jane." The brunette pockets her phone with a smug smile on her face. She knows she may not have gotten it word for word, but looking at her girlfriends face it had the effect she was going for. She picked up her fork and resumed eating. It took Maura a moment longer before picking up her fork. Her mind was no longer on dinner. In fact she can't wait to get home for dessert. She waves of the waiter over, "Could you please box our meals and bring the check?"

"Is everything alright Ma'am?"

"Yes and it will be even better once we have our leftovers and are on our way home."

He nodded and hurried off with their plates.

"Is this how you were on all your first dates?" The brunette smirks.

"Only for you Jane. Most of my first dates were never invited to the front door. You I plan to have in our bed in record time."

"See…you're bossy too…only you're polite about it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Janie is something wrong?" Her mother asked as she opens the guest house door.

"No, Ma. I came to check on the girls. Did they have fun sleeping over at Nona's last night?

"We had a wonderful time, Janie. I was a little worried about them sleeping here, but they did great."

Jane was fidgeting, "Is Maria up?"

"She's up." Angela chuckles, "But moving rather slow this morning. Jillian and some of her friends took her out last night. I'm not sure when she got in, but was up at seven like clockwork."

"She's knows she's not working today, right Ma? Can I come in?"

"Oh, sorry sweetheart. Come in." Angela steps out of the way for her daughter to enter, "Maria knows that…she asked if I'd mind her making breakfast for the girls anyway."

"Could I talk to her? I mean…alone for a minute."

"Sure honey. Is Maura up?"

She's in the shower…um…she's expecting the three of you, though." Jane spent a few minutes saying good morning to the girls before Angela took them over to the main house.

"Maria, can we talk for a few minutes?" Jane asks as she takes a seat on the couch.

"Sure detective Rizzoli." She shuts off the stove and takes a seat across for Jane, "Is something wrong?"

"No. No. Not at all. I…um…Maura said…um. Geez Maria. I'm sorry…let me start over. I heard that my…um…my mother asked you about staying…well in her own way she did. Anyway…what I'm getting at is…if you'd like to stay on here…you can. I know you've already accepted a position in New York and that's fine. I just wanted you to know that you can have a job here anytime. Maura said that Ma asked you about working for the gentle touch agency here in Boston."

"You don't need a live in nanny though, detective Rizzoli."

"No. no we don't. Though Ma asked Maura about offering you the spare room here…it is yours if you want to stay. No pressure. I just wanted to make the offer. Just think about it. If gentle touch were to hire you then the job here is yours…the hours would be same ones we offered to Jillian. I didn't finalize her paperwork yet. She's not due to officially start until Wednesday. Think about it…even if you want to go to New York then come back later."

"Wow, this is a lot to think about. I still have to go to New York tomorrow. I am expected there. Can I let you know in a few days?"

"Sure. Take all the time you need." Jane stands up, "Now how about I help you take breakfast over to the main house?"

"Oh, I'm not dressed to go out. I haven't showered."

"Neither are we." Jane looks down at herself, "You're not working so relax and come over. The only one that will be dressed is Maura. Everyone else is having a pajama morning. Come enjoy the morning with us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria made an egg casserole for breakfast. It was awesome and everyone enjoyed it. She said it was one that Rachael taught her to make and it was one of the girl's favorites. After watching the two tear through it Angela made her write the recipe down.

Eventually everyone got cleaned up and dressed for the day. Angela spent the afternoon making her homemade sauce and meatballs.

Maria had said the spaghetti and meatballs were favorite so that was what she was getting. This was the most relaxed day they had since the move. Maura and Maria had a tea party with the girls while Jane was in the shower. When the brunette came downstairs she took pictures of the four setting around the coffee table sipping make believe tea. She took pictures of Maura in the same tiara and tutu she had to wear for her tea party. It was a heartwarming scene for Jane to watch. The woman she loved pretending to have tea with her daughters. The woman who was afraid that she wouldn't be good with kids…that would be a bad mother. Her heart was bursting with love for that very woman. After they finished their tea Maria took the girls out to play in the back yard for a while. The honey blonde had been helping Angela out in the kitchen and Jane was lounging on the couch.

Maura couldn't believe the change in her detective's mood, "Did Maria agree to stay?" She asked as she sat on the edge on the couch next to where Jane was laying.

"No. She said she needed a few days to think about it."

"You seem so much more relaxed. You think she will stay?"

"Truthfully…I don't know. She has to go to New York tomorrow no matter what and I'm okay with that. After talking to her…I know I'll be okay with whatever she decides. I'd like her to stay and I think she'd like to stay. I'll miss her if she decides to go, but if she can go help another family then that's alright too. Moving to another state is a big deal. I feel better knowing I gave here the choice. If she wanted to stay and we never asked…then everyone would always wonder. I gave her an option to think about…my only regret is not offering that option sooner. But like everything else…I waited to the last minute. She knows she's welcome if she wants to stay and that it's okay if she wants to move on."

"I'm proud of you Jane. I know how hard this is for you."

"What really made me understand it though was seeing you in the tutu earlier." Jane smirked.

"Very funny, Jane."

"Seriously, Maura. Seeing you with the girls…having your little tea party. It made me feel…I don't know…home. I knew we'd be okay. As long as we have each other…the girls will adjust. Cheesy…huh?" She takes the smaller woman's hands in her own, "I know you've been telling me for weeks…but today I actually seen it and felt it…not just heard it. Does that make sense?"

"It does." Maura lowered herself on top of Jane kissing her soundly.

"Geez, get a room you two." Frankie yells as he puts a six-pack of beer in the fridge, "You guys are worse than rabbits these days."

Angela whispers as hit him in the back of the head, "Leave your sister alone. She's happy."

"We are in a room…our living room…in our house." Jane returns as she sits up pushing Maura up with her.

"I thought we were gonna watch the game today…not porn." Frankie plays back.

"You're just jealous…jealous I have best looking woman at the precinct." Jane half jokes with her brother.

Maura playfully slaps her arm, "Be nice."

Jane laughs before saying, "You gotta get up Maura. No more sex on the couch…families here."

"Uughh." Frankie shakes.

Jane laughed again. Not knowing who was more shocked by her last statement, Maura or Frankie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane had dragged herself off the couch and wouldn't let Frankie put the game on until he helped her hang the balloons Maura picked up. Maura returned to the kitchen to help Angela.

Maria was surprised when she walked in the back door with the girls. The house was transformed into the party zone. Alex and Jordan squealed at the sight announcing their return. Jane couldn't help the smile the framed her face. Thinking that Maura was right. Maura was always right. This party was not only for Maria, it was for the girls too.

Soon the dinner table was full of the excitement. Everyone talking, laughing, and having a good time. Right after Frankie arrived Korsak knocked at the door announcing his arrival. Tommy brought Lidia and TJ with him to celebrate. Frost was the last to arrive. Apparently Maria wasn't the only one to close down the bars the night before. He still looked a little green and took the brunt of the jokes, especially because Maria was her normal happy self and showed no signs of a hangover.

That evening Maria was the one who read the bed time stories and helped in tucking the girls in bed. Then she excused herself to go pack.

"Thanks for the great dinner, Ma. I think Maria's going to miss your cooking as much as she'll miss the girls."

"She's a good girl Janie. I wanted her to know how much help she's been to us."

"I know. And I'm glad that you and Maura did this party tonight. I know I haven't the best lately."

"Janie, you need to give yourself a break. You've been great with Jordan and Alex. Not that I ever had any doubt. I always knew you would make a great mother. But you went from a carefree single life to the mother of two little girls…literally overnight. Give yourself a chance to adjust."

"Maura said the same thing earlier."

"Listen to her sweetheart. She is a bright woman." Angela looks around, "Where is Maura anyway?"

"She went to get changed." Jane leaned her hip against the counter, "You don't have to clean-up…I can do this."

"I wanted to give Maria some time to pack." The Rizzoli matriarch dried her hands turning her attention to her daughter, "Are you okay with Maria leaving?"

"I'm doing better. Maura calls it closure…um…acceptance." Jane worries her bottom lip for a moment, "Ma? How do you think Maura is doing? With all this…I mean?"

"She seems fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know…I…I just worry that this." Jane gestures around the house and between them, "Us…the Rizzoli's…are we to much for her?"

"What are you asking, Janie?"

"I love Maura. So much…I just worry about her. You say my life's changed…what about Maura? I worry that this…that we are going to get to be too much for her."

"Janie! Listen to me…that girl loves you. She seems happier than I've ever seen her."

"She's such a good person…she always goes out of her way for others…she doesn't know how to ask for things. She's getting better, but sometimes I worry that she could be drowning and wouldn't ask for help. I don't want to overwhelm her and ruin things between us…I can't lose her, Ma. I've been so caught up in me. I'm afraid…what if I miss certain signs."

"Janie, I know you don't like to talk…you're a… um…you're a doer. But you need to talk to Maura…make sure you ask her how she's doing…neither of you are very good with emotions. Maura just shuts down to protect herself when things get to be too much and you just won't talk…you keep everything bottled up."

"That's my point Ma. I'm afraid of missing the signs. She knows she's family, but we are a bit…you know."

"I do Janie. Maura has been really good to all of the Rizzoli's…we won't take advantage of her and we'll watch out for her. We all love her and sometimes we forget she's not used to our…ummm…chaos." Angela taps her daughter's shoulder alerting her of Maura's return. She turns and goes back to cleaning.

"Angela. You don't have to clean-up…Jane and I will do that. You've done enough. It was a wonderful dinner."

Jane and Angela exchange looks. This is exactly the Maura they were discussing, "I told Ma already. She wants to give Maria some time alone to pack."

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Angela inquires.

"I'm fine Angela. Better than fine, actually." She slides her arms around the brunette's waist kissing her shoulder, "Your daughter makes me very happy."

"What Ma's saying is…we don't want to overwhelm you, Maura. You know…full on Rizzoli effect."

"You two need to stop worrying about me. I'm fine…I love your family. I couldn't be happier. I have the family I have always dreamed of."

Jane turns in her embrace, hugging her, "Yeah…cuz…everyone dreams of the crazy Rizzoli lifestyle."

"Jane." Maura playfully slaps her chest, "You know what I mean."

"Just promise. If we start getting to be too much…you'll say so…before it gets to out of hand?"

"I will." Jane pulls her close. Kissing her soundly.

"That's my sigh to go." Angela says, "Goodnight girls...love you both." Angela dries her hands one more time before heading out the back door.

"Night Ma."

"Goodnight Angela."


	18. Chapter 18 Getting Ready

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: Another long chapter. I thought it would be fun to add Constance into the mix. Her meeting two busy and rambunctious little girls…so many ways this could go. What do you think? Any feedback or suggestions would be great.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 18 Getting Ready**

It had been a little over a month since Maria left Boston. It was a difficult decision to make. She spoke to Jane several times during her first week back home. It was a difficult decision to make, but Maria decided to stay in New York with her family and friends and was settling in nicely with the new family that employed her. This young couple welcomed her with open arms and was desperate for her help with their newborn triplets. Maria had been so torn about her decision until she spoke to Jane. She explained the reasons for her turmoil.

Working for the Morgan's was her second assignment with the nanny agency. She was young and confused about her life when she started working for Rachael, the Morgan's. Rachael being Rachael had taken Maria under her wing and they treated each other more like a sister than employer employee relationship. Over her two-year employment she started looking at Jordan and Alex as her nieces. Maria knew it was against the agencies policy to behave that way, but she couldn't help herself.

Jane told Maria that she understood better than anyone after knowing Rachael for as many years as she had. Their last conversation made more sense to Jane now than it had before. She was to watch over Maria. That was what had her hanging on to the young woman. She was like a sister. Maria was afraid if she told Jane she couldn't stay that she would no longer be able to have a relationship with the girls. Jane explained to Maria that she was welcome to visit whenever she wanted and even promised that they would keep in touch. She would send pictures of the girls regularly and email each other. They even used Skype chat once with the girls, the same way Jane used to do with Rachael. Jane assured her that she would continue to be family for as long as she wanted. It also helped that Maria had become friends with Jillian in the short time they had known each other. The two seem to speak all the time now.

Jillian was working out well. The girl's had gotten into a nice routine with her and they enjoyed the three days spent at daycare each week. On those nights Jordan and Alex almost couldn't make it through dinner. Several nights Alex fell asleep at the table.

Jane and Maura had another big case they were working on and had more overnight call outs than they cared to have, leaving Angela to spend those nights sleeping on the couch, "Jane we can't have your mother sleeping on the couch all the time. It's not good for her."

"Where is she going to sleep, Maura? She already said no to our bed. Please tell me you're not thinking of moving into a bigger house. We just got settled here. I like it here…its home. The girls are comfortable here."

"No. No moving. I was just thinking about making some adjustments to the office."

"I thought we decided to leave the office as it is now. You know…a home for all your books. Besides my bedroom set is in the spare room of the guest house."

"I was re-accessing the available wall space. Adding taller shelving would accommodate the books and a Murphy bed to the office would still leave enough space for both of our desks. It would give Angela a proper bed to sleep in and it would still remain our office. A home for my library as we discussed." She smiles her full dimpled smile.

"Are those beds safe…around very active girls like Jordan and Alex? Ma says Alex climbs like I did. That she's very curious like I was."

"We'll be sure to check out everyone and get one with the highest safety standard. I promise."

"Okay then." Jane smiles back, "I suppose you know just who to call for such a job?"

"Yes. I'll call Jason tomorrow and set up a time for he can meet with us."

"When did you plan on doing this? Isn't your mother coming to visit?

"If all goes well and nothing is a special order then he should have it completed in approximately two week's time."

"I thought Constance was coming next week?"

"I had her adjust her schedule. We have the weekend off in two weeks and will have more time to spend with her."

"You asked your mother change her schedule? And she changed it?"

"Yes and yes."

"Did you tell her about us? About everything?"

"Well I…" Maura was twisting the ring on her finger not wanting to lie to Jane.

"Maura! She's going to show up here and have a heart attack when she walks in."

"I told her most of it." Maura defends.

"Okay." Jane takes a breath to calm her nerves knowing Maura is nervous, "What did you tell her, exactly?" She place her hands on the honey blonde's shoulders.

Maura had been worrying her bottom lip, "I told her about Rachael's death…you…you raising her girls…and…and I've been helping you out."

"So she doesn't know that me and the girls are living here?" Maura shakes her head 'no', "And you didn't tell her that we're together?" Again Maura shakes her head 'no', "Is that why you want to get that bed in the office?"

"No Jane. Of course not. That bed will be for your mother or anyone else staying with the girls when we have to work. I will tell my mother…I want to do it in person though."

"Okay…let me understand this. She's going to show up here and see all of this." Jane gestures to the mess of toys scattered around the family room (the entire main floor if you were really honest) and the two little girls running around chasing after Jo Friday, "And then you're going to tell her."

"When you say it like that…no. It may be a bit of a shock."

"Maura? How about we do this one step at a time." Jane panicked, "Hey…my mother didn't say anything to her…did she?"

"No, I asked Angela to allow me to be the one to tell my mother."

"Good. Okay. Okay. When does she get in exactly?"

"Thursday evening two weeks from now…I believe her plane is scheduled to land around six."

"Okay. Maybe Ma will watch the girls…um…maybe we could…uh…take her to dinner or something? Explain everything? Maybe pick a place near the hospital…just in case."

"Don't worry, Jane. My mother is strong. She has been cleared medically and physically by her doctors and has resumed all her normal activities."

Jane rolls her eyes, "Yeah, she might be healthy, but I'm not sure she likes me very much, Maur. This new information may not go over very well with her."

"My mother likes you Jane…she respects you. We have a growing mother daughter relationship because of you."

"Yeah. One that has you not telling her you live with a woman and her two kids. Maybe me and the girls should stay at a hotel for a few days. Break the news to your mother slowly."

Jane, it's the girls and I. And you will not take the girls to a hotel. You will all remain in 'our' house and that is settled." She used air quotes.

Is she staying at a hotel?"

"No Jane, she is not staying in a hotel…she will be staying in the guest house with your mother."

"Oh god Maura, I'm gonna be sick. Constance and my mother sharing the guest house? Un-monitored? Maybe Ma could go stay with Tommy or Frankie?"

"Jane. Look at me." Maura waits until Jane looks her in the eyes, "I am not displacing your mother from her home. If I was afraid that my mother wouldn't accept you or the girls…I would have told her already and not invited her to come to Boston to meet them. I just want to tell her something in person for once in my life. She may be shocked, but I believe she is open enough to support us."

"You really think your mother is ready to meet the Alex and Jordy? Dirty hands…dirty faces...diapers? The whole nine yards?"

"Yes."

Maura, you hyperventilated non-stop the first time she came to visit…panicked that your house wasn't perfect." Jane let out a deep belly laugh, "What will she think now…the only safe rooms in this house are the living room, your tranquility room and the office. We keep the office and tranquility room doors closed. I put up a gate to block off the living room. Are we going to just keep Constance confined to the living room? Plus Ma has a ton of toys over at the guest house. This house is vomiting toys and chaos. This is child central not the four seasons."

"Jane, please take a breath. My mother knows the girls are here. She heard them the last time I spoke to her…in fact we discussed them being here…she knows that Angela is their grandmother and that she is still living in the guest house."

"Okay Maur…can we still maybe just take her to dinner first?"

"Yes. A nice dinner out on the night she arrives would be splendid. I will make a reservation for the three of us to have dinner together."

"Near the hospital?"

"Jane."

"Okay…okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Construction was started on the office right after Jane and Maura sat down with the design team. They packed up all the books and everything in their desks. The room took longer to finish than originally planned, due to the special bed they ordered and the closet remodel to accommodate Maura's excess wardrobe and shoe collection. It worked out though because Constance had to delay her trip for another three weeks.

If Jane and Maura were on call or working a case during the remodel it was agreed that Angela would take the girls over to the guest house for the night. It added to the chaos, but it worked as a temporary fix.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane and Maura had taken a four-day weekend off work for Constance's visit. She was coming in for a week, but they figured having the first four days as a buffer would be best. The closer mother Isles arrival came the more nervous both women were. When the day finally arrived Jane kept checking on the flight schedule.

"Jane. I'm sure there haven't been any changes or updates on that flight since you checked it like…what…five minutes ago?" Frost teased.

"Shut-up Frost. I have to know if she comes in early. I got to make a good impression."

"Mrs. Isles has met you before, Jane. She already has an impression." He laughs at his own joke. She just glares at him, "Seriously Jane, she will love the girls. Who could ever resist those two little cuties? They have a way of melting people like butter in hot weather."

"We're talking about the woman who raised Maura…she doesn't do kids very well, Frost. Plus, I think she only tolerates me because I'm friends with her daughter. What is she going to think when she finds out we have been in a relationship for almost three months and didn't tell her."

"I think she's going to see all four of you together and be just fine with it. If she spends five or ten minutes with all of you she can't help, but see how much you love each other. Jane…Maura glows when she talks about Jordy and Alex, just like you do. Maura hung the pictures they drew at daycare on her fridge. On her fridge! I can see you or Mrs. Rizzoli doing something like that, but Maura? Maura never had as much as a magnet on there before now. She has pictures hanging all over the house now." Frost works hard to convince his partner.

"Yeah you're right. God I love her Frost…this has to go well. Maura is so sure and if one thing goes wrong it could crush her. We still never mention 'Hope' around her because it's too painful."

"Relax Janie, Constance is a bright woman." Korsak pats her shoulder, "Now that she has gotten to know her daughter…she'll see the difference in Maura…just like we do. You said they talk regularly…she may not be as surprised as you think." Korsak adds.

"What do you mean Korsak?" Jane looks at him in confusion.

"Maybe Maura hasn't told her directly, but the Doc has changed. Hell so have you. Doc used to talk about cases…clothes…current events. All kinda things. Now she talks about you or the girls then she talks about all that other stuff. You talk about Maura and the girls…the girls and Maura…um…sports or cases. Not that we mind…those girls are really something. Hell we all talk about um now too."

"Thanks Korsak. Frost." Jane looks at her watch, "Damn its five o'clock already." She shuts down her computer and clips her gun on her belt, "She you guys at Sunday dinner." She grabs her blazer off of the back of her chair as she heads for the door, "Wish me luck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello Darling." Constance kisses both of Maura's cheeks.

"Hello mother. Did you have a good flight?"

"Yes, darling. Though I must admit that it seems to get longer every time I make it."

"I'm so happy you could come to Boston for a week."

Turning to Jane she nods her head, "Hello Jane."

"Hello Constance." Jane starts to load her luggage in the trunk.

"I love having the chance to see you darling. I have wasted so many years, foolishly." She shakes her head with regret.

Maura chooses not to address the past and changes the subject, "I know you must be tired, but I was hoping that Jane and I could take you to dinner?" She asks hopefully.

"That would be lovely, darling. I would enjoy having dinner with you and…Jane. Will Angela be joining us?" She inquires.

"No. Ma has the girls tonight." Jane stops loading the luggage in Maura's trunk.

"Oh yes, of course. Jordan and Alexandra? How are they doing?" She gives the detective a small smile, "Do you have any pictures Jane?"

Before Jane could respond Maura quickly pulls out her phone without another thought, "Jane has more of course, mother." She scrolls through her photos showing Constance. Telling her mother about each one.

Jane hands Maura her phone as they get settled in the car. Constance watched the non-verbal exchange between the two as her daughter takes the phone immediately scrolling though until she finds the ones she's looking for, "Here mother." She excitedly turns in the passenger seat to show Constance. She holds the phone up flipping through the pictures, "This is the first day Jane took me to meet the girls. Oh, this is Jane after she helped give them a bath for the first time. She was absolutely soaked." Maura laughs at the memory.

"Maura! Don't show your mother that one." Jane says as her cheeks redden.

"You poor thing. You didn't fall in the bath, did you Jane?" Constance asks.

"No. Just two happy little girls who think it's funny to splash the water around. There's one of Maura in there too. I bet you won't be seeing that one though…she looked worse than me."

Maura finishes flipping through the pictures and to Jane's surprise, Maura does show her mother the one of herself in soaking wet clothes. Then she shows her the one of Jane in the tutu and tiara. As she is scrolling through the photos she comes across the ones of the tea party with Maria. Then she comes across the one of herself dressed the same way Jane was, "Jane, I don't remember you taking these." She turns the phone for Jane to see.

"That was Maria's going away party."

"I know when it was. I just don't remember you taking pictures."

"Com'on…I had to get you wearing the formal party wear. Especially after you showed the guys that one of me. It's only fair. And just so you know…I have it downloaded already if you're thinking of deleting that one."

"Sorry mother." Maura turns back to her, apologizes for ignoring her then goes back to showing her the rest of the pictures.

"It's alright, darling. They seem like such lovely girls, Jane."

It didn't take long to get to the restaurant. Jane dropped the Isles women off at the door and went to park the car giving them a few minutes alone.

"Maura darling?"

"Yes, mother?"

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"What do you mean mother?"

"You and Jane?"

Before Maura could answer Jane came running up the side-walk joining mother and daughter, "Oh, here's Jane let's go get our table." Glad for the reprieve Maura smiled at Jane as the brunette opened and held the door.

Once they were seated, drinks served and orders taken Maura took the brunette's hand for reassurance, "Mother, you asked if there was something I needed to tell you. I do in fact have some news that I would like to share." Jane squeezed her hand giving her support, "Jane and I are in a relationship. We are living together and I am helping her raise Jordan and Alex." It came out fast and all in one breath.

Constance didn't move or twitch at the news, "Darling, this comes as no surprise to me. I see how you two are together. The way you have always looked at one another. You are very lucky to have found Jane. I see she makes you very happy."

Jane let out the breath she had been holding, "I'm the lucky one, Constance. Maura means so much to me…I can't even explain it to you. I want you to know that it's not just because she's helping with the girls. I really love her and I'm so blessed that she loves me back…that she loves my girls."

"Then you are both very fortunate to have found one another. I have never seen my daughter like this before. Well, not since she received her first book on science and her microscope that is. I also can tell that my daughter is quite smitten with your children. I'm looking forward to meeting Jordan and Alexandra. Maura has told me so much about them already. Now that I have seen their pictures…I am eager to meet them in person."

Both Jane and Maura look at one another. Did Constance Isles just say she was eager to meet the girls?

The remainder of the meal was enjoyed in mixed conversation. Constance told them about Maura's father and his newest tour. About her latest gallery installation opening and the Isles foundation debacle that delayed her visit to Boston. Maura thanked her for handling the situation so she didn't have to leave Boston. Jane was surprised by all of it. She didn't realize that Maura should have been the one to go to New York and meet with the Isles foundation board. Maura had made it sound like a routine visit her mother was making before coming to Boston.

By the time the three women finished dinner and their discussions it was too late to meet the girls. Sadly she only had a chance to see them sleeping in their beds. Introductions would have to wait until morning over breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maur, do you have one of your tieback suites in your trunk?"

"I always keep a supply in there. Why do you ask?"

Maybe you could give your mother one to wear at breakfast."

"Jane! I know my mother was not the most involved, but she did raise me. She had to be exposed to my bodily fluids at some point."

"Yes, but I'm sure you were a very well-mannered child from birth. She has never met or sat at a meal with someone like Alex. I'm not saying that she's bad or anything, Maura…she's…uh…she's messy…and…um…loving. You've already lost a few dresses to her hugs."

"My clothes can be replaced and I love her hugs."

"I thought you were going to die the first time you got blueberry finger prints on your favorite dress."

"I admit there is a practiced art to clean off her hands and face first. I am improving my skill level, though I will always gladly trade my clothes for her loving hugs."

"Yeah, you say that now…wait until we're dressed and ready to leave for one of your events. Those dresses you wear cost a fortune."

"I hadn't thought of that." Maura pondered for a moment, "I'm sure that I can figure out some way to keep my outfit clean and still collect hugs from both Alex and Jordy."

Jane laughs as she gets into bed, "Yeah, it's called a plastic cover-up or a tieback suite. Maybe you could just offer the tieback to your mother as an option. Maybe warn her."

"Jane you worry too much. I will simply replace anything that may get damaged."

"Maura, do you remember the night with your mother at the Robber? I'm sure your mother left there and took a decontamination shower afterward, disposing of her clothes before getting on the plane. I know she's really trying to have a relationship with you, but your emersion therapy may need to come in small increments for her. I'm not saying it to be mean…I just don't want to ruin this. I'm glad she took our relationship as well as she did, but com'on…meeting the girls is a whole different level…bottom of the stairs to the top. I want her to get to know the girls…to love them…even enjoy being around them. I'm just willing to let it happen slowly for your mother's sake. Allow her time to adjust."

"Maybe we could select a breakfast that is not that messy." Maura concedes.

"Yes, there you go…and we'll set her on the other side of the table…far away and safe from little hands and…projectile objects."

"Jane, you make the girls sound like wild animals."

"No, I'm saying that they are little girls that are just learning about table manners. Just ask Betty and her cleaning ability. She is coming three times a week and I think she's started to use a sand blaster to clean the floor around the table and counter. Why do you think week day meals have moved to the kitchen…you know…tile floors safe and wood floors…not so much."

"Is that why they are eating at the kitchen island?"

The brunette nods, "Yes. And let's discuss poor Bass and pasta sauce incident. He still won't look at me."

"Bass has had to make a few adjustments. He is doing better even spending more time out of the laundry room and the girls are learning."

"He knows I'm the one who brought the monsters into his serene life. He may learn to adjust to the girls like he did to Jo, but he will always hate me. First I bring Jo around then girls…two strikes. One more and I'm out."

"Bass and Jo Friday lay in the sun together. They hang out together at times even cuddling together. Interspecies harmony."

"I still say he hates me for what I've done to him and his life."

"Jane, come here so I can cuddle with you. I'll kiss you and make it better."

"Oooh, I love the sound of that. Did you set the alarm on your phone as a back-up? I might need a lot of kissing to make things better…we can't over sleep."

"If you would shut up and start kissing me we will have plenty of ti…mmmm…oooh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I know that there were some of you that wanted Maria to stay in Boston…please forgive me? I wanted to make her more than just an employee taking care of Alex and Jordan. If she stayed in Boston right now, I think that's what she would have remained.**


	19. Chapter 19 A Day in the Life

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: So I'm long winded and here is a long chapter. Jordan and Alex get to meet Constance Isles…hmmm. Any feedback or suggestions would be great.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 19 A Day in the Life**

Jane was not a morning person ordinarily, but this morning she was the first one up. She was on a mission to come up with a safe breakfast, one that Constance Isles would not end up on wearing. _'Cold cereal…no that required milk. Hot cereal? No, no, no…too messy and sticky. Pancakes, French toast and waffles required syrup…that would be really bad…even stickier' _she thought. "Damn it." She grumbled as she fought with Maura's porn coffee maker. She still hadn't figured it out. _'Where the hell was her instant?'_ she thought. _'Egg…oooh…what kind though? Scrambled could work…maybe with toast. Fruit? What is the least juicy and won't stain?'_ None…no Maura will insist on a balanced meal and Jane knew it. _'God this is nuts…it would be better to keep Constance away until after breakfast.'_ "Okay I'll make scrambled eggs, toast and…and peaches. Yes peaches…they don't stain. Maybe they make feeding bubbles." Jane mumbles to herself.

"Feeding bubbles?" Maura asks.

"Geeeezz Maura!" Jane jumps.

"You know articles say talking to yourself…"

"Maura! I was trying to come up with a safe breakfast."

"Oh. What did you decide? Fake food?"

"Ha, ha, Maura. Now you can be funny?"

"Jane relax. My mother will be fine. And if she is upset over the girls then she doesn't need to stay."

"Maura, you have worked so hard on your relationship with her. I don't want to ruin that."

"I'm going to make muffins. The orange cranberry ones are my mother's favorites and I know you like them as well. My mother will have yogurt with her muffins so you can make whatever you want for the girls. I'm sure they will enjoy the muffins too. That way no jelly is required."

"Will scrambled eggs go with your muffins?"

"You eat everything with those muffins so I don't see why not. And remember Jane. Jillian will be here shortly. She will help us during breakfast and help clean-up the girls. There will be six hands against the four little ones. Most likely Angela will be joining us for breakfast and that makes eight. We should have everything covered for table duty." Maura chuckles watching Jane fight with the coffee maker, "The girls will be up soon so let's get started. I'll make you some coffee…maybe that will help to calm you. Wake you up a little. No bears allowed at breakfast." Maura chuckles again.

"Please…god I need coffee and for some reason my instant is missing."

"It is and will remain missing until my mother leaves. That is something my mother could not handle. I can't even risk you giving it to her accidentally."

Jane rolls her eyes as they get busy working on breakfast.

"Maur? Why are you putting carrots in the muffins?"

"I always do, Jane."

"Oh my god! How many other things are you sneaking in my food?"

"You need your fruits and vegetables just like Alex and Jordan."

"So how long have you been feeding me the toddler diet?" The honey blonde didn't respond she just bit her bottom lip contemplating how to answer without lying, "Maura! You've been doing this a lot long than I've had the girls haven't you?"

"You never complain about the food I served if you didn't see how it was made. You have enjoyed my cooking for a long time."

"I can't believe you have been feeding me like a toddler. Sneaking things in my food."

"It was a compromise really. I eat comfort food with you and you eat healthier."

"Maura, compromise is done between two people with both their knowledge. You tricked me…plain and simple." Before Maura could defend her actions there was a knock at the door alerting to Jillian's arrival. Jane wiped her hands and headed for the door, "This isn't over…Dr. Isles. You own me big time for your trickery." The tall brunette called over her shoulder.

It wasn't long before Angela and Constance entered the kitchen. Maura took over with the eggs while Jane went to help with Jordan and Alex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They may have been left in their pajamas, but teeth were brushed and hair combed in attempt to decrease the bedhead. Jordan was easy. She has nice and co-operative hair that only took a simple comb through. Alex's thick dark curls were as unruly as her mothers. No matter what was done it seemed to have a mind of its own. After Jordan went to the bathroom and Alex's diaper was changed Jane was ready to take the girls down for introductions.

"Okay. Today you get to meet Maura's mommy. She came from France just to visit us so I need you to on your best behavior." Pulling them in a tight hug.

"Best havior." Jordan said. "Bes haver." Alex dance around as she repeated. Jane took their hands and headed for the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela and Constance were seated at the table and Maura was standing at the ready to welcome them with morning hugs and kisses. Once introductions were made and the girls were in their seats. Jane helped Maura bring breakfast to the table, "Oranges Maura, really?"

"They complement the muffins."

"And are a runny drippy mess." Jane whispered.

"Jane, enough." Maura warned.

Angela and Constance were sitting at each end of the table. Maura sat on one side of the table with Jordan so that Jordan was positioned between herself and Angela. Jane and Jillian sat on the opposite side of the table sitting on each side of Alex. It didn't take long before Jordan was telling the bedtime story from the night before and the eight nights before that. She had a thing for 'Jack and the Beanstalk' ever since Maura read it to her. It had been her choice every night since then. She had almost memorized the entire story and Alex repeated almost everything her sister said. Jane relaxed slightly, but kept an eye on Maura's mother.

Constance was watching all the activity going on around the table, but her attention kept going back to Jillian. At first Jane didn't understand why then it occurred to her that Jillian was the help and shouldn't be at the table. Maura watched her mother's actions and watched as Jane posture stiffened as the meal went on. She knew her girlfriend was very uncomfortable with the situation. She knew what Jane was thinking and they had done so well lately. They had bridged the gap between their social status and in fifteen minutes her mother had changed everything. She was too far away to offer Jane reassuring touch and she couldn't get her detective to look at her. Things were failing before her eyes.

Alex put a stop to everything when her Sippy cup fell on the floor and she had a meltdown. Jane picked the cup up quickly offering it to her daughter, but it was already too late because the tantrum had started. She ticked and screamed not wanting Jane or Jillian to help her at the moment. Embarrassed Jane lifted Alex out of her booster seat taking her up stairs, "Excuse us."

"Jillian? Will you help Jordy?"

"Sure Dr. Isles."

"Sorry, mother…Angela."

"Don't worry about us sweetheart. Go help Janie." Angela may not have been raiser in high society with cotillion etiquette, but she knew her daughter. She also knew that Maura was the only one to help Jane from having her own meltdown.

"Oh, Ax bad…time-out."

"No sweetie, Alex is upset and misbehaved, but she's not bad. You are both very good girls." Angela jumped up to reassure her granddaughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jane?"

"She's fine Maura." Jane answered from the girl's bedroom.

"Is this a private party?" Maura asked as she entered.

Alex struggled in her mother's arms, "Mauw-wah!" She cried holding her arms up, reaching for Maura. Jane loosened her hold letting Maura lift Alex into her arms.

Maura sat next to her girlfriend taking a moment to calm the child in her arms. Rubbing soothing circles on her back, "How are you doing mama?" Maura asked.

Jane angrily wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I'm fine."

"Really? Nothing in your posture says you are fine."

"No matter what I do Maura…I'll always be blue collar. God forbid we asked a servant to sit at the table…except most of the people at the table were servants. I am no different than Jillian and your mother knows it."

"Jane! No one at that table is a servant. Yes, you employ Jillian and she is welcome at our table. Expected to sit with us. We want the girls to learn about family style meals and she is helping us do that."

"Yeah, well we forgot to explain that to your mother. She was boring a hole in Jillian with her distain."

"My mother is wrong and I didn't want to address her poor behavior in front of Jillian. She deserves more respect than that. You deserve more respect than my mother was offering. Let's please go down and finish breakfast now that Alex has calmed down. And no one will care that you shed a few tears." She kissed the top of Alex's head and leaned over to kiss Jane allowing the brunette to meet her half way. The kiss was soft and loving even though it was short, "Please don't let my mother's behavior ruin our day. I will speak to her as soon as we are finished. She will adjust to our standards or she will not be welcome in our home."

"Maura, you can't send her away. She's your mother. Besides…if you can send her away for being a jerk than I can send mine away too."

"I have no intention of sending her away…that will be her choice. You are my family, Jane. You…Jordan…Alex…all the Rizzoli's. And no…you will not send Angela away."

"I love you Maur."

"I love you Jane…so please never forget that while my mother is here. You have been so worried about her accepting you and the girls. You are forgetting that we are all that matters here. My mother and I are building a relationship because of you, but no matter how that goes…how close we become…you…Jordan and Alex will always come first for me."

Jane tickled Alex as she kisses her head, "Let's go eat baby girl. We have things to do." She leaned in giving Maura a chaste kiss before standing offering the honey blonde a hand.

"Eat. Eat. Fings a do, yay." Alex wiggled to get down. The two women went running after Alex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jane, Angela said to wish everyone a good day and she apologized for having to leave for the Café before you came back down."

"Thanks Constance." Jane said as she put Alex back in her chair. Noticing that Jillian had taken Jordan over to play.

"Want pway. Pway hordy."

"Just as soon as Alex finishes her breakfast." Jane said.

Maura sat a warmed plate of food in front of Alex and then Jane. Kissing both before sitting down in Jillian vacated seat, "What are your plans for the day mother?"

"I have no plans. I am all yours, darling."

"Well Jane and I have off until Tuesday morning so we can enjoy our time. I originally thought about going to the Franklin Park Zoo today though I feel the need for a change plans. How about we go out for lunch while the girls nap and Jane and the girls can meet us in the park for a nice walk after they wake-up."

"Like I said darling. I am all yours so lunch would be lovely. Are you sure you wouldn't like Jane to join us?"

"Jane and I talked and this will give you and me some time together."

"It's a nice day so I'll take the girls swimming before lunch so you and Maura can go shopping or something then out to lunch. We'll meet up with you ladies later." Jane helped Alex keep eating so she could go play with Jordan.

Constance excused herself to get ready for her mother and daughter outing. Happy to be spending time with Maura. As soon as Maura finished her yogurt and muffin she excused herself as well to go get ready. Jane washed Alex's hands and face helping her down to go play. She busied herself washing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen to keep her mind off the conversation Maura was going to have with her mother.

Jane and the girls were building puzzles when Constance returned to the main house. She took a seat at the kitchen counter observing Jane's interactions with Alex and Jordan. Jordan kept watching Constance, but was clinging to Jane. As soon as Alex noticed Constance's return she went running over to her, "Puz-zo?" Jane flinched.

"What darling?" The older Isles bent over addressing Alex.

"Puz-zo?" She shrugged her shoulders handing over the puzzle piece in her hand.

Jane decided to put the older woman out of her misery, "She's asking if you want to help build puzzles with her."

"Oh. I've never been one for puzzles. Maybe I could give it a try?"

As Constance stood up Alex took her hand pulling her over to the coffee table. Constance carefully sat on the edge of the couch. Alex crawled up next to her, "Puz-zo." She pointed to the table. Jordan snuggled further into Jane's lap like the visitor might just bite.

"Jordy, show Mrs. Isles where her piece goes."

She shakes her head 'no'. Just as Maura came into the family room the little girl in Jane's lap yelled, "Mauw-rah gonna play puz-zo's too. Help Jordy?"

Maura squatted down between Jane and the couch, "I would love to play with you later, but I promised to spend the day with my mommy. Auntie Jay is going to bring you to the park later so we can play, okay?"

Jordan started getting up, "Gonna to play at park?"

Jane stopped her, "Not now Jordy. After nap time." Jane looked over to a stiff looking Constance, "Maura has to play with her mommy now."

"Where's Mauw-rah's mommy?" Jordan asked

Maura places her hand on her mother's knee, "Jordy, this in my mommy."

Jordan eyes get big and she scrutinizes the older Isles.

"Okay girls, Maura needs to go with her mommy now so I think she might need some hugs and kisses before she goes." Jane stands Jordan up then rises to her full height.

Maura hugs Jordan giving her a kiss on her cheek, "Love you sweetie. I'll see you a little later."

Jordan reciprocates the hug and kiss, "Luv ya."

Alex gets up hugging a very stiff and surprised Constance Isles, "Kiss?" Alex bounces up and down on the couch.

Jane went to get Alex when an arm stopped her. Both women watched as Constance gave the bouncing child a kiss on her cheek before quickly standing. Maura reached over picking Alex up giving a playful squeeze and a kiss on her cheek, "You be good for Auntie Jay, okay?"

"Otay."

Love you."

Wuv uo."

Jordan stood behind Jane peaking around her. The tall brunette leaned over to take Alex when Maura kissed Jane on the lips, "Mmm, I love too Mama." She whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

"Love you." She whispered back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, let's say goodnight to mommy Rachael and daddy Kurt." Jane says as she holds Jordan.

"Ga-night mommy Racho. Ga-night daddy Kort."

Jordan blew kisses

Alex mimicked her sister blowing kisses at the picture as Maura held her up, "Night mommy Way. Night daddy kuwt."

Jane and Maura wrestle the two girls to sit with them on the love seat that had been added to their room for story time. Once the two were settled snugly on Jane and Maura's laps. The brunette pulled out a new book holding it up for both to see, "Okay tonight's a special book."

"Yay." They both clapped and said in unison.

"This is a book Maura had made just for us…and it's a story about King and Queen Morgan who were lucky enough to end up with two very special little princesses."

"Yay, Princess." Jordan said, "Yay" They both continued to clap. Maura smiled brightly showing full on dimples.

"Okay here we go…" Jane said, "Once upon a time there was a Princess named Rachael. She was just finishing school when the dragon took her king daddy and queen mommy away leaving her all alone by herself in the castle. Even though this made her the new queen of Morganville she was really sad and lonely. She didn't like being alone so one day she went out on a journey to see her kingdom. Along the way a loud noise in the bushes startled her unicorn named popcorn. When Popcorn jumped in fright she fell down hurting her leg and making the queen cry."

"Oh, she gotta boo-boo." Jordan sighed.

Jane smiled and kept going, "Along came Prince Kurt on his magic flying mustang. He got down to see what had happened to the poor girl. When he kneeled down by the crying girl he couldn't help, but think that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his whole life. He picked her up and put her on his magic mustang and flew her all the way back to her castle. He kissed her boo-boo to make it better…"

"Boo-boo all better now?"

"Yes, she was all better…and they fell in love. After a short time together they were married making them King Kurt and Queen Rachael."

"Daddy Kort and mommy Racho?"

"Yes Jordy…daddy Kurt and mommy Rachael." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek, "They were really happy for a while, but something was missing. Only they just didn't know what it was missing yet. It took a long time to figure out exactly what was missing from their lives. It wasn't until they went on another journey around their kingdom that they saw all the children playing in the streets. They knew right then what was missing in their life. They wanted to have a baby of their very own. They tried and tried but found they couldn't have one. They were so sad that they gave away all of the farm land to the farmers hoping to put some happiness into all the children's lives in their kingdom. They even helped the farmers work the fields hoping to grow a big enough crop to feed all their loyal subjects.

All the town people were so happy with what the king and queen had done that they wanted to do something for them in return. When they found out that the king and queen couldn't have children they all got together and said a prayer. Well queen Rachael's fairy godmother heard all the prayers the town's people had offered in thanks to their king and queens kindness. She was so moved by they're that she came down to grant them one wish."

"Wiisshh? Laddin makes a wi-shh."

"Yes, the fairy godmother granted their wish just like the genie did for Aladdin." She gave Jordan and Alex each a kiss on their cheeks before continuing, "King Kurt and Queen Rachael told her that they only wanted one thing and that was to have a baby. She waved her magic wand giving them what their hearts desired. A family. They got the best surprise of their lives because their fairy godmother had not only given them one, but two princesses. Frist came Princess Jordan and then along came Princess Alexandra. And they were happy. The end." The girls squealed at hearing their names. Jane carried Jordan to bed first, tucking her in. Then took Alex from Maura to tuck her in as well. Both women giving goodnight hugs, kisses and wish's for sweet dreams before leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they finished and returned to the family room to join their mothers for a night cap. Both women were surprised to find their two mother's sitting together on the couch with tears rolling down their cheeks, "Um…what's going on?" Jane was the first to ask.

"Oh, Janie. Maura. That was a beautiful story." Angela choked out.

"It was very beautiful darling. Would it be too much to ask for Angela and I see that book you had made?"

Jane shrugged and went back upstairs to get it from the book shelf, "We didn't mean to be snooping…to listen in on your story time. I just wanted Constance to see how much you two love story time with the girls."

"That's fine. I understand. You could have joined us." Maura took a seat in the chair by the sofa.

"No. That's your time, honey." Angela added.

While Jane was gone Maura started to explain how the book came about, "One night Jane told this story to the girls. She wanted to give them the story of Rachael and Kurt life. One that they could understand. They liked the story, but their attention span was too short so they didn't make it to the end. Later that night Jane said she wished she had pictures to go with the story so she could read it to them just like a regular story. I made a phone call to Broderick the following morning. Do you remember him mother?"

"Of course darling. He does lovely illustrations." Jane handed the book over to Constance.

"After speaking with him I sent him some pictures of Rachael, Kurt, Jordy and Alex along with Jane's story. He took the story and brought it to life. He asked about the character of the fairy godmother so I sent a picture of Jane to him. Before I knew it he had a mock-up of the book ready. I surprised Jane, showing her all of his sketches. The final book really turned out better than either of us imagined. I put two books away for when the girls get older and Jane is working on the second book telling the story of how they got to this point. Of course, it will be a book for when they're a little older."

"Thanks to Maura and this book it will be easier to explain what really happened to their parents. By then they'll already know some of the story."

"Yes, Maura said you are adopting them. That is a very noble thing to do."

"I am adopting them and there is nothing noble about it…I love those two little girls. More than I ever thought imaginable. Even with the adoption…I still want them to know their story…their history. Just how I ended up being their mom."

"That is a wonderful thing you are doing, Jane. I wish I could have been able to answer some of Maura's questions at a younger age. I know it was very difficult for her. The not knowing. Every adopted child will ask at some point. That is one of my biggest regrets. I should have shared some of the information with Maura. By the time she was old enough to understand I had learned who that art student really was. I was afraid and didn't know how to explain such a thing. Will you ever forgive me Maura darling?"

"Now that I have all the facts, I understand. I will admit I was hurt for so many years, but Jane has helped me. With Jane being the one looking at adoption now she made me look at both sides. I now understand the difficult choices you had to make all those years ago. There's nothing to forgive mother. Nothing at all. You made the best decision for you at the time. I cannot fault you for that decision."


	20. Chapter 20 A Mothers Love

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: References made to Hoyt in this chapter. This is not a heavy chapter…just ground breaking. Thank you to all who have been following this story. I am honored. Very honored actually and hope you continue to enjoy. As always…any feedback or suggestions would be great.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 20 A Mothers Love**

"Mama! Mama!"

Jane jumps and is moving before she's even awake. Her feet tangle in the sheets causes her to face plant on the floor, "Damn it!" She growls out.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Maura wakes with a jolt to the sound of Jane hitting the floor.

"I'm okay, Maur. It's Alex…"

"Mama! Mama!" Alex cries out again.

"…she's calling for Rachael." Jane scrambles to her feet and is down the hallway with Maura at her heels.

The lanky brunette no more than makes it to Alex's bedside when the small child is up and in her arms clinging to Jane like she is life herself, "Mama." Her little body quivering as she cries and snuggles into Jane's strong arms. It only takes a few minute for Alex to begin to relax in her mother's arms.

"It's okay baby girl…I…I got you. You're safe baby."

"Mama." She says again as she snuggles in tighter. She takes in a deep breath leaving out a shaky sigh, fully relaxing in the motion. Jane turns lowering herself on the bed. Rocking Alex while rubbing soothing circles on her daughters back continuing to offer reassurances of safety. Tears rolling down the brunette's cheeks as the child's words hit her like a ton of bricks. Maura gently sits next to her girlfriend leaning over kissing her cheek. Comfortable and safe now it doesn't take very long for Alex to be sound asleep in Jane's strong arms. Once Jane's sure Alex is sleeping she tucks her little girl back into bed. Maura mouths _'I'll see you back in bed my love'_ kissing Alex's cheek then Jane's. She leaves Jane sitting on the bed with her daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking a little longer than expected Maura feels the bed dip down. She takes a moment before asking, "Are you okay?"

Jane sighs deeply. It is obvious that Jane had been crying again by the extra raspiness in the taller woman's voice, "She called me…Mama…I…I…uh…I thought she was calling for…um…that she was calling for Rachael at first, but she's only called Rachael mommy."

"Are…you…okay?" Maura asks again.

"I don't know. I know I'm their mother. My mind knows it…I even feel heart that I am…there mom…I mean. And I like being a mom…like really like it…more than I ever imagined…because I never imagined being a mother before now, but now that I am…uh…now that I am…I love being Jordan and Alex's mom, Maura. Now I can't ever imagine not being a mother to them. I never let myself think about them calling me mom though or any form of it…I am Aunt Jay…that…that…um…that was Rachael. Rachael was their mother…their mommy. That was her title."

Maura rolls over pulling Jane close, "They love…you."

"Maura, I loved the way it felt…wh…when Alex called me…Mama. It made me…feel good…really good…and…god!" She ran her fingers through her unruly curls, "And broken at the same time." Jane's voice cracked as she fought back the tears again, "I don't want to replace…Rachael and I don't want to confuse either of them. If Alex calls me Mama…what will that do?"

"Jane, I know you don't want to her this, but I have to be honest. You already are Mama or mommy or mother or even mom. Whatever title you want to call it…Rachael will always be a part of their lives because you keep her memory alive. A mother for them is here and present. It's good that they have a picture of Rachael and they say goodnight to her every night. You are here…you are their mother. As they get older they will learn and understand the difference. For no though they need you…that safe harbor…their Mama. Look at me…look at my life…I have a biological mother. I have my adoptive mother and I have Angela who has emotionally adopted me as her daughter. One can never have enough people who love them. Though I have a biological and an adoptive mother…Angela is here and present…she gives me the safe harbor as a mother. Constance has been working to be more present…a mother figure. Hope is like my Rachael…she is my mother though she is not in the picture. Put my adoptive mother and Angela together and that is you for Alex and Jordan."

"No." Jane shakes her head. "They have Rachael…then they have me. The adoptive biological mother all in one. Then they have you…their Angela. And you're right…they are very loved…very, very loved."

"So when Alex calls you Mama again and she will Jane. Because she called out for you tonight and you came running to her…you are her Mama now. Will you be alright with that?"

"It felt really good, Maur. I just have to hear her call me that and not cry like a baby every time." Jane pulled Maura to her kissing her passionately. Pulling back after a moment when a thought hit her, "Hey, do you think she heard you call me that…Mama? Is that why she said it?"

"Would it matter if she did?"

"No…I guess it doesn't matter how she came up with the name. And I'm going to be more than okay to be called…Mama. I just…I…"

"It's okay to cry, Jane. Enjoy the emotional feelings you're having. And realize that Alex calling you Mama will lead to Jordan calling you that as well. At least in some form anyway."

"Mama…huh."

"Now that we're awake. How about we celebrate a little 'Mama'?" Maura laughs as her hands start to wander down Jane's side to her hip and two fingers walk back up again."

Jane starts kissing a trail down the honey blonde's shoulder to her arm, "Well" Kiss. "Tomorrow's not a work day." Kiss, "And we can always take nap…" Kiss, "…if we need too…" Kiss "…when the girls nap." Kiss, "I love you…" Kiss, "…so very much…" Kiss, "…Maura Isles."

That was all it took. Maura pushed an un-suspecting Jane on her back, "And I am going to show you how loved you are." Pulling on the hem of Jane's tank top requesting permission. Jane lifted her upper torso up making removal of the garment easier. Lips crash together. Rough and full of want. Jane starts un-buttoning Maura's silk pajama top. Maura's hands cup her lover's breasts. She moves to straddle the taller woman's hips. Sitting up removing her now un-buttoned pajama top tossing it to the floor. In the shadows of the moon light she can see her girlfriend smile, "You like what you see?" She says as she shimmies her upper body.

"Mmmm…yes. You are so beautiful. The most beautiful thing in the world." Jane breathily breathes out as her hands move to Maura's chest. She pulls up bringing her mouth to her lover's right nipple. Rolling the other taught peak between her index finger and thumb.

Maura moans against Jane neck as she leans back down

Kissing Jane long and hard she whispers, "It's my turn first." She leaves a trail of feather light kisses along her jaw to her ear, "And oh are we going to celebrate tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…what are you think?" Angela asks as she sets down at the table next to Constance handing her a cup of tea.

Hesitantly answering, "They seem so in…love. So…happy right now."

"But you're afraid that Maura will get hurt over this relationship." Angela sighs.

"I don't think that Jane would ever intentionally hurt her, no."

Angela takes in Constance's stiff and questioning appearance, "So what are you saying? You think that my Janie will hurt your daughter at some point? Because if that is what you're saying you are so very wrong, Constance. Your daughter is Janie's life. Just look at the two of them in there. Even while they're helping those two little girls make cookies they can't leave each other alone. The little kisses…extra touches…they have a real passion. That is raw and unadulterated love in there. When I look at the two of them together…I have to think that…I only thought I loved Frank. They have so much love to give each other and to my two grandbabies."

Angela sighed again thinking back on her daughter's life, "Before Maura came along Janie didn't like to be touched." Angela laughed, "She still doesn't…unless it's Maura or those two little girls in there. She was always like that. She would squirm out of my arms even as a little girl. She got worse as she got older. Then that man …ugh. It was really bad, Constance. But Maura was the first person allowed to hug her without complaint. She was the first person allowed to touch my little girl's hands after that horrible man hurt her."

"Maura mentioned that Jane had been through something really traumatic. I saw the scars on her hands and Maura made it clear to me that I must never ask Jane about them. I understand now that Jane had to kill that man to save both of their lives."

Angela shivered, "I can't help, but be thankful that he's dead, even though I know he still haunts my Janie…the fact that she had to be the one to kill him only added to that trauma for her. It's almost like a blessing and a curse for her. Janie tries to never take a life. At least that's what both detective Frost and Sgt. detective Korsak have told me anyway. And when she's has to…" The Rizzoli matriarch shakes her head, "…I see the pain that she carries with her for every one of them…no matter how bad of a monster they may have been. Having to carry his death by her hands…those very hands that still bore the scars caused by him. He was the worst monster of all, but she still carries that man's death with her just the same."

She sips her tea, "I remember her and Maura talking about that man. When they found out he was dying of cancer…there was almost a relief in Janie's voice. Then that bastard forced her to take his life to save both of theirs. I know she wouldn't hesitate doing it again, but it cost her a great deal that day. It was her birthday…the day when one nightmare ended and another began. Maura has healed her in so many ways. Maura's the first person that Janie initiated touching since that man. Not only does she initiate such touches she showers your daughter with love and affection. They have both blossomed since they met each other."

"I am not disputing their love for one another, Angela. They both exuding with love. I am just worried about Maura and her affection for those two children. She is very drawn to those two little girls. If something happened…"

"So what are you saying?"

"Adoption can be used a very strong weapon that could ultimately destroy my daughter."

"Constance, I think you are going to have to spell it out for me. Because Maura loved Janie long before she ever met Jordan and Alex. And Janie loved her long before too. My Janie would never use those little girls against Maura. My two granddaughters absolutely love Maura almost as much as my daughter loves her. So I don't see what has you so worried about Maura's wellbeing now that she's so happy."

"If something happens to their relationship Maura will be crushed. She has become totally invested in those two little girl's lives. I have never seen her like this. If something happened that she were to lose contact with Jordan and Alexandra…I'm not sure she would survive at this point. She has always afraid of children…well people in general, but children really terrified her. She never wanted to be around my cousin's children. She would begin to panic if she thought she was going left alone with any one of them…for any reason. Now she can hardly be away from those two little girls." Constance sipped to tea shifting in her seat, "She was restless when we were at lunch. She even sent Jane several text messages during our meal. Maura knows that is very poor etiquette and she even apologized for behavior as she was hitting the send button."

"If something happens to their relationship? Something did happen to their relationship when they were fighting over the Paddy Doyle incident. You saw Maura then. My Janie was just as bad. Neither of them were eating or sleeping…they were like shells of themselves. They were in so much pain just by being separated. It got to be such a colossal mess and both were too stubborn to give in…or they didn't know how to fix their relationship at that point. They were both dying a little more each day. Her partner, ex-partner and I forced them to go together the day that Maura got hurt. We could have lost them both. It was our fault…but my Janie stepped up and risked her life to stay with your daughter that night. Something changed between them that day. They were even closer than before. It may have taken the death of Janie's friend and two little girls to give them the final push they needed, but they were already on this path long before Jordan and Alex came along."

"You know I thought they were together the first time I met Jane. Maura never introduced us to her friends before. She barely even mentioned her suitors. We never spoke often, but after Jane came into her life Maura's calls became more frequent. I didn't understand what changed at the time, I just know I enjoyed our conversations. There wasn't a time we spoke that Jane's name didn't come up in the conversation. That is why I made the trip into Boston. Curiosity."

"Because you thought my Janie was some gold digger?"

"You have to understand. It was odd to hear the changes in our conversation. She was not the Maura we knew. I had to find out what was going on for myself. If I had not failed my daughter for so many years, I would have understood what was happening. If I had I only taken the time to get to know my own daughter that is…I would have known. I had the installation already scheduled and it gave me an opportunity to come in to town and monitor things without intruding on my daughter's privacy. Now I know how poorly I behaved then and so many years before hand. That is why I worry now. She has been hurt so deeply in the past that I fear for her future. Maura is so deeply invested in your family. She lives for the Rizzoli's. If she were ever to lose that I'm not sure what would happen to her Angela."

"After Jane and Maura finally made-up from that big fight, I told Janie flat out that Maura was family no matter what and I would never choose between either of them…ever again! I think it even gave Janie a certain peace…knowing Maura would always be looked after by the Rizzoli's. Maura is like my second daughter and has been for some time. She will always be a Rizzoli whether they stay together or not. Though to be honest…they are so much a part of one another they wouldn't know how to be apart anymore."

"Well, if we are being honest. I must admit that Maura put me in my place the first morning I was here. She had planned to go to the Zoo that morning. She didn't like my behavior so she changed her plans and took me out shopping then to lunch. She told me that I could either accept how they were raising Jordan and Alexandra or we would go back to minimal contact again. She was much more eloquent about it, of course. Though her point was crystal clear."

"You may or may not realize how you come off, Constance…but at times we feel that you look down on us. Like we aren't good enough. We Rizzoli's may only be working class people, but we are hard workers and we take pride in everything we earn. After Frank left me. I was broken, Maura picked me up and gave me my dignity back. She doesn't see any difference in our social standing…not really anyway. She knows what is expected of her at times, but we are just people to her."

"Please accept my apology Angela. I never meant to make you feel that you are less than I am. That was never my intention. Maura is very lucky to have you and all the other Rizzoli's. I was very hurt by your relationship at first…I understand now though. You have been the mother I sadly wasn't." Constance wipes away a lone tear, "The mother she always prayed for. You were the one there for her when her own biological mother rejected her. I will forever be indebted to you and to Jane."

"Coukies weady! Coukies! Coukies! Nona…Coukies!" Jordan yelled as she ran over hoping into Angela's lap.

"Tu-kieee! Tu-kieees!" Alex came bounced along behind her sister.

"That's our queue." Angela says as she stands up smiling at Constance then to her two grandbabies, "Let's go see these cookies. Maybe we can have a taste." Angela reaches for Jordan's hand.

Constance following Angela's lead stands up. Picking up the little girl dancing at her feet as she moved, "We better go see these cookies too." She gave Alex a little squeeze as she followed Angela and Jordan over to the kitchen.

Jane and Maura watched as Jordan pulled Angela's arm dragging her into the kitchen. What had them really shocked was the fact that Constance Isles was carrying Alex. Her posture was stiff and they could see how tense her entire body was, but she was making an effort. Jane walked over to them and Alex almost launched her little body at her mother, "Mama." She happily called out.

Jane lifted her daughter from the elder Isles arms. They however were the only two moving in the room, except Jordan whom was unfazed by it all. Jane gave her daughter a tight squeeze, "Did you bring Mrs. Isles in to try some of your cookies?"

With a big nod, "Es" She continued her exaggerated nods, "Tu-kies."

"D-did…di…did she just…" Angela was trying, but she just couldn't get the words out.

"Ma…leave it!" Jane warned, "Don't make a big deal out of it."

"Oh honey, it is a big deal. She's calling you ma…"

Jane cut her off, "Stop it. Just leave it." She squatted down to Jordan, scooping her up in her free arm. Quickly helping them to their seats at the counter, "Let's get some cookies and milk for Nona and Mrs. Isles."

This prompt put Maura into action, "Of course, I'll get the milk. We can't have chocolate chip cookie without milk." She hurried to the fridge, "We need some plates and glasses too." She didn't understand Jane's response until she turned around to see her detective's water filled eyes. She was fighting back the tears not wanting to cry in front of either of their mother's, "Angela? Would you mind getting us some plates and glasses down? We need to get these hard-working girls some cookies."

"Of course." Angela quickly moved to the cupboards.

"Yay! Coukies!" "Tu-kies!" The girls cheered.

Maura moved to the counter next to Jane rubbing her back. When Jane's dark brown eyes looked into her hazel ones she mouthed 'I love you' reassuring the brunette.

Angela returned to the counter with her goods in hand. Setting the plates and glasses down, "I think I'm going to need some help picking which cookie to eat. Do you think you two could help me pick one?" She happily said to the girls.

Jane lifted the container heaping with cookies up and over by the girls, "Okay lets each pick a cookie for Nona and then for Maura's mommy." She helped them each pick a cookie while Maura held out a plate. Angela quickly poured milk for everyone. After two cookies were picked out for Angela and then for Constance Jane helped them pick their own.

Constance stood a little farther away observing the group. It was clear she was trying, though all of this was new to her. This was everything she missed doing with her own daughter. Maura and Jane were giving her another chance and she didn't want to ruin it. She lifted the cookie taking a small bite. That was when she noticed the two sets of little eyes on her, "Oh, what a wonderful cookie. The best I have ever tasted." She said exaggeratedly.

"These are even better than the ones that Nona makes." Angela added.

It was amazing to watch the girls enjoy their treats and to see how much chocolate could really be spread around while eating those warm chocolate chip cookies. Before long the conversation was in full swing. It took Jane a little longer to join in; though no one, but Maura seemed to notice. The honey blonde would speak to both her mother and Angela later. She needed them to understand that Jane was not angry or upset over Alex calling her Mama. She needed to explain that they just needed to allow it to happen naturally. Giving Jane time to adjust to it and not feel that she was stepping on Rachael's toes. They needed to know that Jane was actually honored and happy to be called 'Mama' though she wanted the girls to make that choice on their own."


	21. Chapter 21 So You Know

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delays. I got all caught up in watching season four episodes a few times. Okay…maybe more than a few times. I'm loving this season. Just a reminder that this story is M for a reason. Any feedback or suggestions would be great.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 21 So You Know**

Maura stretched out her body as she woke to the feel of feather light kisses being placed on her shoulder and trailing up her neck. Feeling the shiver that went down the honey blonde's spine only purred Jane on. It was risky. The girls would be up in no time and now that they were learning to come into their room looking for Jane and Maura, it was even riskier. Jane glanced over at the clock for the third time accessing the time needed. 6:22am means she still had time so she continued her trail of kisses.

"Jane Rizzoli…you are insatiable." Yawned her waking lover.

"I can't help it." Jane kissed her cheek, "And just so you know…you did this to me. I was never like this before being with you, doctor." Her hand traveled up the honey blonde's bare abdomen to her bare breasts. "I can't get enough of you…especially like this. It's like a personal invitation."

Flattered by the brunette's words, "I'm not complaining, detective. This is a very arousing way to start my day, but we may have little visitors soon."

"We'll be fast."

Maura quietly chuckles, "Nothing with you is fast and if it is…I know there will be…multiple rounds…very pleasurable multiple rounds." Maura rolled over to face the brunette, "Good morning my love." Leaning in kissing Jane deeply.

"Mmmmm…we're getting there. I think I can make it a much better morning though." Jane moved to hover her lover gently lowering herself down as the smaller woman rolled to her back, "God it is so good waking up and feeling your skin next to mine." Jane whispers as she was leaving kisses around the honey blonde's ear.

"Yes. I must agree…though we're just lucky we didn't have overnight visitors catching us like this." Maura's hands moved up and down the taller woman's sides caressing her way to massage the taller woman's breasts.

"Mmmmhmmm." Jane hummed as her hips automatically thrust and rolled into Maura's hips. The kiss deepened, tongues dueling and dancing fueling the fire of building arousal. Maura's hands finding their way up to Jane's neck her fingers tangling in her dark unruly locks. Jane shifted her body, leaning on her right elbow snaking her left hand down Maura's body leaving a trail of goose bumps burning the path along the way.

The smaller woman's whole body jerked as Jane's middle finger made first contact with her swollen nub, "Oh. Ohhh. Sensitive…so sensitive."

"Should I stop?" The brunette stilled her motion lifting herself up slightly.

"No!" The honey blonde almost shouted as she pulled her girlfriend back down to her. Jane smiled as she added pressure to Maura's clit causing the woman beneath her to continue to jerk, "D-don't you d-dare…s-stop."

Jane grinned as she resumed sliding her finger through warm wet folds slowly circling the honey blonde's clit several times at each pass while placing kisses down her neck stopping at her pulse point sucking and nipping eliciting a moan after moan, "Ohhh…yes." Adding a second finger making a couple more slow passes from her core to circle her clit then returning down finally entering her lover. Filling her. "Soo…good." Maura moans out. The brunette shifted once more bringing her thigh up to add pressure allowing her fingers to go deeper with each thrust and roll of her hips.

"S-s-soo…c-close. J-Jane." Maura called out louder than expected.

"Shhh…people…awake…down stairs. Smell coffee." Jane panted out.

"You b-better f-f-finish what you s-started!" Maura warned. Moving her hands to brunette's hips, digging her manicured nails into her lover's well-toned olive flesh.

Jane half moaned and half chuckled at her lover, "And you better…be…carefully about what you say…remember you have a translator down…downstairs…and she's…with my mother." The taller woman grunted as she increased her efforts adding her thumb to circle Maura's clit, "We need to be quiet, Maur." She whispered suddenly feeling like a teenager at the moment, not wanting to get caught by her parents. And more specifically Maura's mother would be far worse to face than her own mother. She could feel the honey blonde's walls starting to tighten around her fingers, heightening her own arousal. Their sweaty bodies gliding together adding friction and electricity. Maura lifted her thigh adding pressure to Jane's core, "Je-sus." The brunette moaned stretching the word out. Maura bit her bottom lip trying to remain quiet as she held her orgasm off for as long as she could while both women's hips continued matching thrust for thrust. Jane knew she was close and she could feel how close Maura was too. Maura's core walls restricting and slowing her movement, she added extra thumb pressure to her lover's clit as she curled her fingers finding that special spot sending Maura into an intense orgasm. Her small frame beneath her jerked and shuddered as her orgasm rolled through the smaller woman. Hearing Maura breathy whisper of her name sent Jane right over the edge along with the love of her life. The brunette's body stiffened ceasing all movement as she rode the waves of pleasure.

Both spent, Jane fell into a heap putting her full weight on the smaller woman beneath her. Both gasping, chests heaving and trying to pull enough air into their lungs to level out their breathing, "Move…minute…s-sorry." Jane panted concerned she was too heavy for Maura.

Maura pulled Jane into a weak embrace trying to hold her in place, "Don't move…sensitive…please. Her whisper barely audible.

After several long moments Jane shifted to Maura's side kissing her soundly as she extracted her fingers causing several more waves of pleasure to roll through the honey blonde. Swallowing her lover's final moan.

After another few minutes Jane spoke, "I'm gonna shower…you…rest, okay." Jane suggests as she kissed the dozing woman's temple, "I'll get the girls." Jane says getting out of bed she slowly gathers all the discarded clothes from the night before she hands Maura her night-gown, "Hey sweetie, let me help you put this on…um…just in case."

Maura slowly sat up allowing the brunette to help her put the night gown over her head. Jane kisses her lovers lips before covering her up as the smaller woman laid back down without argument, "Rest now Maur. I love you."

"Love you." The smaller woman responded with a yawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane's shower took longer than she planned. Not realizing at first just how sore some of her muscles really were. The longer she stood under the warm cascading flow of water the more her muscles relaxed. She also knew if she was this sore then Maura would be far worse. Their marathon love-making the past two nights and this morning was having some less than desirable effects on her body. When the brunette re-entered the bedroom Maura was sound asleep and the bedroom door was still only open a crack meaning either the girls were still asleep or someone came up and got them. _'God I hope it was Jillian'_ Jane thought. She quickly dressed and headed down to greet the day hoping they were quiet enough to avoid embarrassment.

Stopping to check the girl's room and finding it empty then noticing that the beds were already made only added to her hopes that Jillian was the one who took the girls down for breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane walked directly to the coffee pot glancing over at the family room area. Angela and Constance were sitting on the couch talking. Jillian was sitting off to the side playing with the girls. Surprised to hear Jordan ask, "Mi-sus I-owes wanna pway wif me?" Because she remained very standoffish toward the woman all week.

"What are you playing, darling?" Constance asked and Jordan jumped up bringing a coloring book and hand full of crayons over to the older Isles, "Oh, you have been coloring. What a lovely picture Jordan."

Trying to get up on the couch next to her she asks, "Help me?"

Angela quickly sets the child in between them. Jordan hands the three crayons in her hand over to Constance. The older woman takes the hit and steadies the book on her lap holding the crayons out. Jordan takes one and starts scribbling on her picture again, "Help coluh?" Constance takes the direction and begins coloring.

Jane walks over kissing Alex on the head whispering, "Morning baby girl."

"Mama." She gets up hugging Jane. Fussing a few minutes playing with her youngest daughter.

She got up moving over to her other daughter. Leaning over kissing her on the head, "Morning sweetie. What are you and Mrs. Isles doing?"

She pulls the coloring book off Constance's lap, "See picture." She holds it up smiling.

"Wow, that is a nice puppy dog…and he's so green." Her daughters smile brightens. Constance helps Jordan put the book back in place to continue coloring.

"Where's Maura honey?" Angela asks.

"Still sleeping."

"Is she feeling ill?" Constance asks now concerned.

Jane blushes slightly, "No, she's just tired. I'm…uh…I'm gonna start breakfast." Quickly excusing herself.

"I'll come help." Angela says as she starts to get up.

"Nah, you've been working all week on dinner for tonight. You rest and enjoy yourself. I'm gonna try that egg casserole that Maria made. I'll call if I have trouble." Jane turns and heads for the kitchen.

As Jane works around the kitchen she watches the activities going on in the family room. She jumps slightly when petite hands slide around her waist, "Mmmm something smells good."

"It's that casserole of Rachael's. I hope I don't poison anyone."

"I was talking about you, but the breakfast smell good too."

"Oh." Jane stops what she is doing and turns around. Holding her sticky hands out, careful not to mess up the impeccably dressed Maura Isles, "Morning." Leaning down kissing the smaller woman's lips.

"Mmmm, yes it is. Thank you for letting me sleep."

"Any time." Jane whispers in Maura's ear, "You're not too sore are you?"

"Only in a good way." After one more chaste kiss she asked, "What can I help with?"

"I got this…go visit with your mother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday dinner was almost too much for Constance Isles. She was used to having large gatherings and social events, but she had never been a party to a Rizzoli party. All forms of traditional etiquette were disregarded. It was time to celebrate TJ's first birthday which made it a larger event than usual. Angela started cooking mid-week in preparation. Frankie came early to help decorate. Frost and Korsak showed up just in time to help with the finishing touches. Tommy arrived late because he had to work. He brought Lydia, TJ and Audrey Sparks (Lydia's mother) in with him as well as a few of their friends.

Maura had tried to convince Angela several times to use regular plates, but Angela insisted on keeping it simple by using paper plates and plastic silverware along with plastic solo cups. It was still nice outside so everything was set-up in the back yard to avoid any mess in the house.

This was the last day of Constance's visit so Jane and Maura had taken her out to dinner the night before. Leaving Angela to enjoy her grandma time with the girls. Jane teased Maura that night when they went to bed saying if Constance made through the next day alive that that may be her last visit to Boston. That Maura would have to go back to visiting her mother and her father in Europe.

The party was non-alcoholic until Audrey left for the evening and then the party really started. Beers opened and wine was un-corked. Jane kept Constance's wine glass full from the time her cab pulled away. Within two hours she was relaxed, tipsy and enjoying herself. Even drinking it from the red plastic solo cup and all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jane?" Maura asked from her small spoon position on the couch.

"Hmm?" Jane responded half still paying attention to the game on TV. Squeezing the woman in her arms a little tighter.

"Did you hear Angela tonight?"

"Maura, I hear my mother talking all the time. Well sometimes I try and tune her out…I'm never too successful though. Did she say something to upset you?"

"No. She just keeps comparing Alex to you all the time. And I can only agree with her when she tells stories about you at that age. Now she is showing me pictures of you when you were younger. There are so many genetic similarities. You know I can't lie."

"And you're wonder if my mother is questioning things the same way you did?"

"I don't like to guess. I just wanted to know if you had heard her or if she was saying the same things to you?"

"I thought she might be wondering then she said she wondered if you were like Jordy when you were younger. You know how she accesses everyone first. Looking at her makes me wonder what you looked like as a little girl. Constance said she would send me some pictures of you…stating it was only fair since Ma was showing everyone my baby pictures."

"No, she has been showing us all of your pictures. All the way through you graduation from the academy."

"Oh god, she didn't. Sixth grade and high school too?"

"Yes, I believe I have seen all the pictures from birth to the most current ones available. I don't understand why you were teased with 'Roly Poly Rizzoli' though. Your body mass as well height to weight ratio never was at an excess."

"Maura, all the pictures back when I was in sixth grade were horrible. Then I had a growing spirt as Ma called it. I got all tall and lanky. I was downright awkward. Like a foot taller than most of the kids in my class."

"You were very cute at every age, Jane. None of them were horrible."

"Are you sure you were looking at pictures of me or maybe Ma showed you ones of the boys instead?"

"Unless Frankie and Tommy regularly wore dresses I believe that was you. Though there were quite a few of your brothers in those albums as well."

"She even showed you the ones of me in the dresses?"

"Yes. I enjoyed sitting with your mother and seeing you as a child. Hearing about your childhood."

"Great! Let's see how you feel once your mother sends me pictures of you."

"Point taken."

"Back to your original question though, Maur. I'm gonna tell Ma soon. The adoption hearing is coming up and I want her to know beforehand. I'm just happy Ma was at work when that evaluator lady came for the house visit. She referenced all her questions only on Jordan. That had me a little worried. You know…if Ma had walked in and heard her?"

"I wasn't pressing for you to tell Angela."

"I know, Maur. It's time though."

"I'll be there for you when you tell her…if you want me to that is?"

"I do want. I want her to have your point of view too. I want her to see that you know and you see Alex and Jordan as equal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later due to working on a gruesome case and two sick little girls picking up the flu a daycare. Jane was finally ready to talk to Angela. Once her daughters were tucked in for the night Jane wanted to catch her mother before she headed to the guest house for the night.

"Hey Ma, you got a few minutes?"

Angela looked at her with concern, "I was just going to finish watching this movie with Maura then head to bed."

"I know, but could you pause it for a few minutes?"

"Will you mind waiting Maura?"

"I'll be happy to wait Angela and if it gets too late we'll finish it tomorrow evening."

"Okay then. What is it, Janie? Did I do something wrong? I've been really trying to give you girls your space."

"I know Ma and thanks for that. You didn't do anything wrong. I just needed to talk to you before…uh…you know that the adoption hearing is coming up, right?" Jane takes a seat in the chair next to the couch.

"It's not getting delayed again is it? Janie, you didn't change your mind did you?"

"Oh god no Ma…never. No there are a few things I need you to know. To understand why I'm doing it this way."

"Janie, you're scaring me. Why you're doing what?"

"I don't want to hide this from the girls once they grow up so I need you to be on board with this as well." Maura moves from her seat on the couch to sit on the arm of the chair with Jane. Rubbing her back, "I…um…I'm only adopting Jordan because…"

Angela cut her off in a panic, "Janie, no!"

"Ma I need you to listen." When Angela responds with a nod Jane continues, "I'm only adopting Jordan because Alex is already mine." Angela starts to talk, but Jane holds her hand up halting any questions seeing her confusion, "I know you don't understand what I'm saying and how that could be possible, but with a little thought you would figure it out on your own. You keep comparing Alex to me and I see things too. I don't know if it's more wishful thinking on my part or genetics." She reaches over squeezing Maura's thigh." That would be for us to debate at another time though."

Jane sighs, "I'm not saying this right. I don't have to adopt Alex because she's half mine already." Jane could see the wheels turning, but Angela wasn't quite there yet, "Remember when Kurt and Rachael were having all those problems?" Her mother nods, "Well it was over not being able to conceive."

"I figured." Angela acknowledged.

"Yeah, well it got pretty bad after they found out they couldn't use Rachael's eggs any longer. Kurt wanted to quit trying, but Rachael didn't want too. Rachael wanted to use some random donor and Kurt said no. He didn't want to use some stranger's eggs. That's why they almost divorced."

"I knew things got bad…I didn't know…" She faded out in her thoughts.

"Well I gave them another option…I offered them my eggs to try."

"Oh, Janie. So Alex?"

Jane nodded, "Yeah Ma. Alex is mine."

"Oh, Janie," Angela launched off the couch wrapping her daughter in a tight embrace before she could complain.

Nervous with her mother's response Jane continued to speak, "Even though Alex is mine Ma…she is no different from Jordy. She's mine too and will be legally and officially mine soon."

Jane squirmed slightly causing Angela to pull back, "Oh, honey. I know both of those girls are your daughters. You just…that was…what a selfless thing to do Janie. Why didn't you say something before?"

Giving her mother a little push directing her to sit back on the couch and give her daughter some space, "I didn't tell anyone because it was just between the three of us and the doctor who did the procedure. The deal was any baby produced from those eggs would be theirs…not mine…our secret to be kept just between us, Ma. Except Dr. Smartypants here…" Jane pointed her thumb to Maura, "…figured it out so I told her."

"She really does look like you Janie. I won't tell anyone unless you want people to know."

"Not right now, Ma. When the girls get older I'm gonna tell them, but for right now…I just wanted you to know. Eventually I'll tell the Frankie and Tommy."

"I understand honey. It is a lot to take in. I had a granddaughter and didn't know it."

"Ma please don't be made I didn't tell you. And so you know Alex may have been related genetically she was Kurt and Rachael's little girl. It was just like donating sperm only not so many chance as the guys can give. I needed to think like that so it wouldn't be so hard on me."

"I understand why…it's just…my baby had a baby. I never thought that would happen, Janie. I know I pushed, but I had given up hope of it happening. Then when you and Maura."

That was the only negative thing Angela had even said, but it stung deep, "Ma, same-sex couples have babies all the time." She added defensively.

"I know Janie…but I figured that it wouldn't be you having it though." She smiled at Maura showing her understanding.

"You probably right Ma. I didn't think of it that way. But truthfully it would be no different from Jordan…she's mine too."

"And you're right too, honey. I love those little girls. They both are my grandbabies. No difference."

"Thank Ma. I love you for understanding."

"I love you too baby." Again she launched herself off the couch, but this time she pulled both her daughters into the hug. "I love you both. Thank you for telling me Janie."


	22. Chapter 22 The Loin and the Lambs

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: Another long chapter…I hope you enjoy it though. We are nearing to end of the road in this story. Only a chapter or so to go. Still a few loose ends to tie up. As usual any and all feedback or suggestions would be great. Thank you again to all who have stuck with me through my little facfiction.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 22 The Lion and the Lambs**

Jane is pacing around the room then turns to slam her fists on the table, "Alright Willie." The man on the opposite side of the interrogation table jumps away slightly, "This is not going the way I want it to. You are not saying want I want to hear."

"Maann…look you guys. I know this looks bad…alright. But…but I didn't kill anybody." Willie whines out desperately. He's sweating and nervous his eyes continually looking between Jane and Frost.

Slamming her hands flat against the table this time causing an echo in the room, "The bartender puts you in the street minutes before the shot. An eye-witness sees you robbing the body. What do you want me to think here Willie?" Shooting him a Rizzoli death glare as she finishes by bending slightly toward him.

Willie continues by waving his arms around and spitting saliva everywhere as he talks, "Well I'm at O'Malley's all the time. Just ask anybody. I…I was at the bar, b-but I didn't kill anybody. Com'on. You gotta believe me."

Jane went back to pacing while Frost remained in his casual pose leaning against the wall not saying a word. Jane stops and points to Willie, "You telling me didn't hear a shot…you didn't see anything. Why would you not want testify if you're not the one who did it?"

Willie sighs heavily dropping his right elbow to the table palming his face while his left hand hits the table at the same time.

Frost steps away from the wall speaking for the first time, "Look here. I'm gonna play bad cop and you know she's gonna be worse cop. Now tell us what the hell you took off that dead body." Slamming his right hand on the table for effect.

"Nu-thin! I swear!" Willie shouts looking desperately at Frost.

Jane gets in his face this time, "Not even the watch that her husband identified. The one that we found in your apartment with her prints and yours on it!" Taking a deep breath she continued, "So we know you robbed her Willie…and I think you murdered her too. As of right now…you're going up for both robbery and homicide."

"I didn't kill her…I swear! Please you gotta believe me. I didn't do it." He says flailing around squirming in his chair then slapping his right hand on the table, "She was already dead. She was already dead." He whines.

"What did you take Willie?" Jane yells.

"Alright…I took some cash. Times are hard…you guys…I'm just broke." He cries out, "I find this dead girl and I got tempted."

"You got tempted? You got tempted? Well how about when you were lifting her watch…I don't know…maybe you should have stopped and called 911. See if maybe she was still alive. You make me sick." She turns to her partner, "Frost? Have this idiot thrown back in a cell."

"Noohho!"

Frost roughly grabs his arm, "Get up!"

"Alright! Alright! I saw the shooter." He whined, "I saw him…alright!"

_'Bingo'_ Frost thinks as he smirks, "You saw the guy who shot Shannon Carter?" Frost asked as he released Willie and backed up to stand next to Jane.

"I saw him clearly. He shot twice then ran." Flopping the top half of his body on the table, "Awwhaww…man give me a break you guys. I swear I didn't kill anybody. I'm sorry…I'll give it all back. I'll give it back." He cries.

Jane looks at Frost. He raises his eyebrows and tips his head toward Willie, "You better start describing him Willie or detective Rizzoli won't be taking it easy on you…there'll be no breaks for you today. You're on a tight rope and she's about to cut the wire, Willie. You made her come in on her day off and now she's in a real bad mood."

He looks over at Jane then to Frost, "That detective…she has some real issues. She scares me." He swallows hard.

"Her issues are about to be yours so start talking." Frost enforces.

"Listen. I…I…uh…I owed Luc and if I talk…then I'm dead."

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Willie." Jane chuckles dryly, "You need to be afraid of the legal system…because right now we have an association between you and Lucas George. It doesn't matter anymore what I think. You're looking at robbery and accessory to murder so that carries at least twenty years to life in prison…possibly without parole." Willie swallows hard again almost choking this time, "So you see Willie. I don't care if you talk anymore. I've got all I need to put you away. You won't see the light of day anytime soon."

Jane sees a slight twitch and she knows she's got him. She knows he's ready to talk. She looks over her shoulder as she heads to the door, "Frost! You want to escort him out?"

"No! Nooo, wait!"

She turns and walks back over to the table leaning forward placing her palms down, shifting her posture as if was ready to attach him, "Now let's cut the bullshit, Willie. I'm going to ask you one more time how you ended up in that ally leaning over that body?"

"I…uh…Luc…he planned to meet Shannon there. He told me to be in the ally at eleven. I…I didn't know what he was plannin'. Honest. I was drinking in the bar when my phone buzzed. I walked out to see them fightin'…arguing. She was screamin' at him. He slapped her and she spit at him…she started callin' him all kinds of names. She said he would regret using her. That she was gonna tell her husband. She was gonna ruin him." While both elbows planted on the table he dropped his face in his hands, "Before I could move he pulled out a gun and…and…he…uh…shot her twice. Then pointed the gun at me and said to take her purse and clean out her pockets then he took off. I was just doin' what he said to do…taking off her watch when that guy came out of the bar…I…I grabbed her purse and ran. That's it I swear. I hid her purse down on Chester in the wall behind the dumpster. I only took the money out of it…there were some papers and other things in there so I didn't toss it like I told Luc I did."

Jane looked at her watch then over to Frost, "Finish up for me Frost…I have an important lunch date." Returning her attention to Willie, "We're gonna give you twenty minutes to write up your statement up. Don't mess with my partner here." She points to Frost, "When he comes back in to get it…you better be ready. If I hear of a single negative thing Willie we'll talk again. And you better use your best penmanship you have on that statement…" She slid the note pad and pen over to him, "…because I don't want to have to make you do it again." She turned walking out of interrogation room five with Frost right behind her. Coming out the observation room Korsak followed both detectives down the hallway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane and Frost were fist bumping as they walked into the bullpen. Korsak was patting both detectives on their shoulders, "You two are amazing. I'll send some uni's to pick up Lucas George and we'll get some more uni's out looking for that purse."

Jane nodded then looked over just in time to see Maura, Jordan, Alex and Jillian walking out of the elevator heading to the bullpen, "My lunch dates are here guys. I should be back here by 2:30 and we can wrap things up then. Call me if there's a problem." She turns and heads to meet her family.

Jane gave hugs and kisses to the girls, fussing over them for a minute. Once the little family was in the elevator and the doors closed Frost turned to Korsak, "She really scares me sometimes."

"What?" Korsak ask in confusion.

"Jane. You saw how intense she was in there."

"Yeah, she's really good at her job so what's your point?"

"Jane's demeanor. Did you see how quickly her mood changed…I always thought Maura had a calming effect on her, but seeing the combination together…they're like a real triple threat. It's amazing to see the transformation."

"Yeah, she went from a crazed lion to a baby kitten in zero point two seconds." Korsak chuckles.

"Yeah…exactly. I…I just never thought anyone could really tame my partner. I always hoped that her and Maura would get together, but I guess I always figured that Jane would never totally settle down."

"Hey, she still hasn't put a ring on it."

"Ooooh. Who knew you knew that phrase." Frost teased.

"Shut-up!"

Lifting his hands in surrender, "Hey I'm just shocked and kind of impressed…that you know something more current than phrases from the eighties."

"Again I say shut-up and get to work. That lion will be back in an hour and a half…without her cubs so let's be ready. Let's make sure we get Lucas George in here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After fussing over the girls outside of the bullpen Jane leaned over to kiss Maura after the elevator doors closed, "I missed you this morning."

"We missed you too. By the look on your face, detective…" Maura smiles mischievously, "…your interrogation went well."

"We got what we needed and now we just got to pick-up our suspect. Korsak's sending some uniforms to get him. That bas…um…jerk will be sitting pretty in his office and will lawyer up as soon as they walk in to get him, but we got him though, Maur. And I think our other guy accidentally kept the evidence we've been looking for. We just got to find where he hid it."

"So will you be able to finish up today?"

"I'm hoping Maur. I missed too many story times this week." She squats down to the girls, "What do you say we stop in to say hi to Nona?"

"Nona's here?" Jordan asks looking confused.

"Yeah, baby. Nona working in the Café." She scoops them both in her arms as the doors open.

After a quick hello to Angela and leaving Jillian to visit with her the four of them were off to lunch.

It has been two months since Constance Isles was in Boston for a visit. Maura had started iChating with her mother which ultimately included the girls at some point in their conversation. It was still a little stiff and strained, but Constance was clearly making an effort to get to know them. Jordan and Alex never seemed to notice or judge her and were just happy to talk to her on the computer while seeing their faces on there too.

They either Skyped or iChated with Maria every week. Planning for her to come for a visit at some point over the coming holidays. It was close to six months since Rachael's death and things were balancing out to as normal of a routine as possible in the life of a homicide detective and a medical examiner.

Jane and Maura had originally taken the day off of work before there was a break in the case they were currently working on. Jane had no choice, but to go in. Maura chose to stay home and get some things done she had been neglecting around the house. Plus spend the day with the girls and agreeing to meet Jane for lunch.

Once everyone was in the car and buckled up Jane resumed their conversation, "It might be a late night…I'm not gonna leave until I'm done. That way we have the next three days to ourselves. Well we'll have part of the day tomorrow and all weekend."

"Yes tomorrow will be stressful though worth it in the end."

"I agree…it's a big day."

"Where are we going for lunch?" Maura asked curiously.

"You are going to get your first experience with 'Chuck E Cheez'." Seeing the clearly confused look on the honey blonde's face Jane explained, "It's a pizza place for kids. They have games and a play area…kind of something for all ages. You'll see in a minute Maur, promise and yes before you ask…junk food will be consumed."

Maura's only response was a slight wrinkle to her nose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was in fact going to be a big day. It had been delayed several times already, finally the day had arrived. So here the two women were attempting to wait patiently on the bench just outside of the judge's chambers. Henry was sitting on one side of Jane and Maura was on the other side.

"Jane Rizzoli?" The clerk called. All three rose at once and followed the clerk into Judge Franklin's chambers.

The Judge was seated behind her desk reviewing the petition for adoption as they entered, without looking up she said, "Welcome Jane." Flipping pages of the file in front of her, "I need one more minute to finish my review and we'll get this over with."

"Mrs. Franklin?" confused to see this woman, "I mean, thank you your honor." Jane said as she stood before the judge rubbing the scar on her right hand.

"Relax, Jane. I asked to do this adoption in my chambers so we could be a little more informal. All I really have to do is sign off on all this paperwork." She looked up for the first time.

"Thanks Mrs. Franklin…your honor."

"How's your mother doing, Jane? I miss her in the neighborhood."

"She's doing good…I mean well. She's doing well. How's Charlie doing? I heard that his wife just had another one. So what, that makes it their fourth?"

The judge picks up the photo on her desk holding it out for Jane and Maura to see, "Their fourth. My sixth grandchild and he is beautiful little boy. I am truly blessed."

"Yeah, tell Charlie I said congratulations. I don't get to see him anymore since he transferred out of vice. Stu keeps me posted on him once in a while. He really has a beautiful family." She said as she looked over the picture.

"Now, who is this with you today?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Dr. Maura Isles."

The judge looks over at Maura, "Dr. Isles. I've heard some really good things about you. We haven't been officially introduced. I'm Connie Franklin."

"It's nice to finally meet you as well your honor."

"You can call me Connie unless we're in court."

"Then you should call me Maura."

"Now we better get back to business. I know you were probably confused this morning. When I saw your name come up I ask Fritz…that would be Judge Fitzgerald to both of you." She attempted to be professional when she said it, "If you were going to be a mother Jane Rizzoli…I had to be the one to sign off on it. Your lawyer will have to finalize Alexandra's birth certificate, but everything will be legal and finalized when you walk out my door. In five minutes Jordan Hope Morgan and Alexandra Faith Morgan will now and forever be known as Jordan Hope Rizzoli and Alexandra Faith Rizzoli." She signed and stamped multiple pages then smiled up at Jane then at Maura. She handed the paperwork over to the clerk whispering to him, "Congratulations Jane Rizzoli. Welcome to motherhood. Your mother must be on cloud nine." She stood up offering her hand to the brunette. Jane reached out shaking her hand in return, "And detective. Thanks for the job you do everyday. Also I'd like to meet those two girls someday."

"Yeah, Ma has been on cloud nine since she found out. She's waiting outside with them. I could call Ma and have her bring them up here if you want?"

"I wish I could, but I have to get back into court. Full docket you know." She sign, "My docket has been bursting at the seams since my appointment. And if I know your mom…you have a celebration to get to. Jimmy took your paperwork over to the processors office and it should be recorded and ready when you get down there. And seriously Jane enjoy those little ones. They grow up fast."

"I already am Mrs. Franklin. You can't even imagine."

"Oh, I bet I can. I never thought I'd marry or have children. You grew up with my two. A challenge, but very worth it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I heard about David. I don't get to the old neighborhood anymore. Please give my condolences to Mr. Franklin."

"I will…and thank you for your kindness." Slight sadness graced her face for a moment, "Maybe David and Rachael are up there watching over us."

"I'd like to think that Mrs. Franklin. I can use all the guidance I can get."

"You take care Jane. Give your mom my best." She smiled at the honey blonde next to her, "It was nice to meet you Maura."

"It was my pleasure Judge Franklin."

Jane pulls the surprised judge into a hug whispering in her ear. Jane pulls back quickly, "Sorry…um…I probably shouldn't have done that your honor."

"I always like hugs and to get one from Jane Rizzoli…well…that has made my day. Thank you."

Connie turned and put on her robe as the two women and the lawyer left her chambers.

Jane explained to Maura that Mr. and Mrs. Franklin lived in her old neighborhood. As a kid she looked up to Mr. Franklin and he was part of the reason that she wanted to be a cop. He was a beat cop and got hurt on the job so Mrs. Franklin went back to work as a lawyer, but she was surprised when saw her today because she didn't know that she was a judge now. She then explained that her son David had leukemia and had been in remission for years, but then it came back and it took him fast this last time.

When they got outside the courthouse Jane was surprised to see not only Angela, Jordan and Alex standing there waiting for them, but there stood Frankie and Maria too. All adults stood with huge smiles on their faces.

Congratulations were given as well as hugs. Jane told her mother about Mrs. Franklin being the one who authorized and officiated the adoption. The brunette was fighting back tears as she talked to Maria totally surprised that she was in town for this occasion. This was truly turning out to be a special day. Not only was this the day that Jordan and Alex officially became Rizzoli's, it was Alex's third birthday. The first of the girl's birthdays to celebrate and their first as a Rizzoli. Do to the delays in processing the petition and name changes it had come as a shock when Henry called with the court date. Both Jane and Maura agreed that Rachael must have had something to do with making this day a special one.

Jane and Maura thanked Henry and invited him to join them for dinner to celebrate, but he just congratulated Jane and made his excuses. Jane thanked Frankie for picking Maria up at the airport and punched his arm for not telling her, ultimately saying he had to work and would miss the celebration had thrown her off and maintained the surprise. Jane also told her mother that they had a stop to make before they got home and asked if she could get everything ready. Jillian and Maria decided to ride with Angela and help her get ready for the party. Frankie congratulated Jane again and said he had to go by the station on his way to the house and would see them later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jane pulled into the Boston Common parking lot Maura was confused, "Jane your mother is waiting for us."

"I know Maur, I just wanted a little time with my girls first. I'm being selfish and didn't want to share them just yet so I thought we could take a short walk in the commons…enjoy the colors before all the leaves fall."

Maura nodded and they all got out of the cars. Jane took Alex's hand and Maura automatically took Jordan's. As they walked Jane reached over taking Maura's hand in hers, "Thanks, Maur. Thanks for everything you've done for us these past five and a half months. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I love you Jane Rizzoli and I did nothing more than that…love you. I have enjoyed getting to know the girls and being a part of their life. I should be the one thanking you. You've done nothing but enrich my life since the day I met you."

When they reached the frog pond Jane stopped, "This is my favorite spot in the whole park. Not because it's the most beautiful, but because it carries so many good memories for me as a kid."

"When your mother was showing me her photo albums I did notice quite a few from here."

"Yeah, we spent a lot of family time here. I'm hoping that I can do that with my family now. Jane bent down to hug Jordan and Alex whispering to then. Maura walked over to the benches and took a seat figuring Jane was going to want a few minutes alone with the girls. She was surprised to see the all three following her.

Jane squatted down again with Alex to her left and Jordan to her right, "Hey Maur?"

"Yes?"

Jane whispered to Jordan and nudged her, "Will you mar-we…"

Jane whispered a little louder, "Us."

Jordan finished by repeating, "…us?" A bright smile on her little face.

Jane lifted Alex on her knee and helped her open a small velvet box. The little girl held out the small box for Maura. Jane cleared her throat, "Maura Isles will you marry me and become an official and legal member of our family. Be my wife and the mother of my girls?"

Maura sat frozen tears rolling down her cheeks. Jordan whispered in that not so quiet child's way, "Is Mauw-rah sad? Why she crying?"

That shook Maura from her state of shock. She pulled Jordan into her arms. Hugging her, "I'm not sad sweetheart. I'm happy. Very happy, actually." Looking over at Jane and Alex she said, "Yes. I would love to marry you Jane Rizzoli. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you and be their mother alongside of you…if you'll have me."

Jane reached her free arm out to pull Jordan and Maura into a hug with her and Alex, "I want to get old with you too Maur. I want to sit on a porch fifty years from now and be watching our great grandkids playing in the yard."

"I would like that Jane." Maura dreamily said. Imagining such a picture.

Jane leaned in the best she could with two wiggling girls in her arms and kissed Maura. Pulling back a hair, "I love you Maura Isles…more than life its self." Pulling back enough to take the ring out of its snug little home and sliding it on Maura's finger giving it a new one, "Best day ever." She smiled at Maura.

Maura repeated her sentiment, "Yes, I believe this is the best day ever and we have some celebrating to do." Maura stood up and Jane followed suit. Jane kissed Maura's lips slow and fully forgetting for a moment the two little girls jumping around at their feet, "We better go."

"Yes." Jane said turned taking Maura's hand in hers. As they walked hand in hand Alex and Jordan ran around jumping in the leaves. Laughing and playing fully unaware of the magnitude of the moment they had just shared with the two women with them.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Does your mother know you were doing this?"

"Nah, I wanted you to be the first to know. I was actually gonna do it yesterday…then the case and all. I wanted it to be separate from today, but then I didn't want to wait for another day. I hope you don't mind sharing this day with everything else. I didn't know how many more nice days we'd have so the girls and I talked this morning. They didn't care if they shared their special day as long as it involved cake."

"I couldn't imagine sharing a better day, Jane. We better get back home for dinner so we can celebrate with cake after. It seems we have some really special things to celebrate."

"Yes we do." Leaning over kissing her fiancé's cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jane smiled as they walked. Today really was the best day ever. Maura said 'yes' so now she really did have all three of her girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Took a few liberties in this chapter. Not sure how the legal adoption process really works, but this method worked for my stories purpose. I hope I didn't offend anyone in the process.**


	23. Chapter 23 All the Pieces Fit

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: Wow! Over a hundred reviews…I love you guys! Again I say wow and thank you to all of you who took the time to write one. And almost a hundred and eighty followers…you are the best. Sorry for the delays in posting. All of you prompted me past my writers block so thank you again. As always any feedback or suggestions would be great.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 23 All the Pieces Fit**

Jane and Maura arrived home with the girls just before dinner time. Angela was busy cooking in the kitchen as usual. As soon as their jackets came off Jordan and Alex ran off to play with Maria and Jillian. Jane kissed Maura's lips before helping the smaller woman out of her coat as well. The tall brunette went to hang up all their outerwear in the closet as Maura went to help Angela in the kitchen.

Jane was just shrugging her own jacket off her shoulders when the shriek of her mother's voice came from the kitchen, "Oh mother Mary and Joseph! Does this mean…" Jane looked over to see her fiancé wrapped in a bear hug from her mother, "When did it happen? When are you girls getting married? How did Janie ask you? She did just ask you…right? I don't remember seeing that on your hand at the court-house. Were you wearing it then?"

Jane entered the kitchen area with her full Rizzoli swagger and smirk, "Ma! Com'on Ma, you have to give her a chance to answer. And please don't squeeze the life out of her, okay?" The last words coming out in a chuckle.

Angela pulled back enough to look at her daughter and see Maura's face, "Well, I want to hear everything. Someone better start talking."

Maura looked over at Jane for confirmation and with a nod to the honey blonde answered, "Actually Jane took us all out for a walk in the Boston Commons. She took us over to frog pond. Jordan and Jane asked me then Alex gave me the ring. It was so amazing." Maura held up her hand, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Angela carefully examined the ring closer before hugging Maura one more time then launching herself at her daughter not giving Jane enough time to move out of her grasp, "Oh Janie! That was so romantic. Who knew? My daughter is so romantic."

"Ma, it was a family decision. The three of us agreed that it was time for Maura to become an official Rizzoli too. No more honorary member for her."

"Like I said Janie. It was very romantic and at frog pond." Angela swooned, "What a wonderful place for a memory like this."

"Thanks Ma…I thought so too. We've had some real good memories there and now we have even better ones."

"So Janie popped the question and you said yes, Maura…did you two pick a date yet?

"God Ma! It hasn't even been two hours. So no. No date yet."

"It seems the when will be up to Jane now." Maura said disappointedly.

"Oh honey. That is something between both of you…not just Janie. Don't let her be the one to dictate your special day." Angela assured her future daughter in law through gritted teeth while glaring at her daughter.

Jane laughed, "It's my choice now because we bet over you noticing the ring. I won." Jane smiles brightly know her mother so well.

Angela looked confused so Jane continued, "I told Maura we would barely get in the house before you noticed the ring, but she didn't think you would notice that soon so we bet on it. I won. Now I get to pick everything."

"Jane Rizzoli!" Angela warned, "You can't do something like that to Maura! It's both of your day…not…not just your day. Don't be so selfish." The Rizzoli matriarch scolded.

"Ma, I didn't do it…you did. You're so predictable and it's not being selfish to not want this to get out of hand." She laughed again, "So I'm thinking we'll just go to the courthouse and get married next week."

Maura smiled, but Angela looked appalled, "You can't! What about Maura's parents coming? You want them here right Maura? You need to have a proper wedding young lady!"

"For who, Ma?" Jane walked over wrapping her arms around her new fiancé's waist kissing her cheek while chuckling at Angela's who had a disgusted look on her face, "Got ya, Ma." She laughed, "The wedding will be whatever Maura wants Ma. I wouldn't even think of robbing you of a wedding…unless…Maura wants to go to the justice of the peace that is."

Angela quickly turned her focus to the honey blonde, "Do you want to get married at the courthouse?"

"Angela, I will just be happy to be married to Jane…sooner rather than later. Though I understand the need to have a formal wedding. I believe a small affair will be the appropriate event for us."

"Ma that's code for Maura and I will plan small wedding…not code for you to go crazy. Not every relative we have is getting invited."

Maura quickly adds, "Of course your input will be welcome, Angela. Your daughter just wants to keep it small and personal. She's nervous it will get out of hand and I promised a small, but elegant affair."

"So what? No jersey then?" Maura furrowed her brow at Jane. Jane kissed Maura's cheek again, "You better go call your mother before it gets too late."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Maura. Go call your mother…you know you won't sleep if you don't. Now go. Share the good news with her." Jane turns Maura pushing her from the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour Mere."

"Maura darling. How are you doing? Is everything okay?" She asks with concern.

"I'm very well Mother. Everything is fine here. Terrific Actually. You will never believe what happened today."

"Wasn't today when the adoptions were finalized for Jordan and Alexandra?" She questions.

"Yes, mother. Jordan and Alex are legally Jane's daughters. They are now Rizzoli's by name."

"Oh, you must congratulate Jane for me darling. She must be ecstatic. I know she has been counting the days for this to happen."

"Yes she has…I have never seen her happier and of course I will give her your congratulations. This day is really something to celebrate and I must admit that Jane has managed to make it an even better day. Mother…Jane ask me to marry her today. She had the girls help her propose to me this afternoon."

"So she waited until today?"

"Yes…wait…what?"

"Oh, sorry. She didn't tell you darling?"

"Tell me what?"

"She called your father and asked for your hand. She told us she was planning on proposing before today."

"She asked father? Wow…she didn't say anything about that. We had a really bad case this week. Jane was barely home at all this week. She was afraid that she would only have long enough off to go to court. Luckily they were able to wrap the case up yesterday. Now we have the weekend to celebrate."

"Very good darling. Will you give Jane our congratulations? Congratulations to you as well Maura. Your voice is telling me everything I need to know…my happy girl. We are very happy for both of you. Did you like the ring Jane picked for you?"

"Yes, it is beautiful. Did you see it?"

"Jane was so worried…afraid you wouldn't like it. She had the jeweler send me a picture."

"So you helped her pick it out?"

"No darling…Jane had it designed already and just asked my opinion. I must admit she has very good taste. I could not have picked a better one. And I'm not just talking about jewelry, Maura. I am looking forward to having her as a daughter-in-law."

"Thank for saying that mother. It means so much to me. And father had a chance to speak to Jane?"

"Yes. She was so kind and apologized for not being able to ask for your hand in person. She asked if iChat would do under the circumstances. They spoke for some time after I left the room. I believe your father clearly vetted her. He seemed to be quite impressed with their conversation, though he said it was personal and has told me nothing of their discussion."

"I hope they can meet in person soon."

"Jane invited us for Christmas. I hope you don't mind us coming in."

"Of course not." Maura nodded even though her mother couldn't see her through the phone, "I would love for both of you to come in for the holidays. I would love for father to meet the girls."

"Then we will see you in a few weeks darling."

"I'm looking forward to seeing both you and father soon. And I'm sorry for calling so late." She apologized though she relay wasn't. Maura felt almost giddy over the thought of her parents spending Christmas with her new little family.

"I'm happy you called darling…that you felt comfortable enough to call and tell us tonight…" She hesitated for a moment, "…or do I have Jane to thank for your call?"

"Jane told me to call…" She confessed, "…she knew I needed to tell you and I wouldn't sleep until I called. She knows me so well."

"That is why you make such a lovely couple darling. You both know each other so well. Your two halves to a whole."

"Thank you. I better say goodnight to you mother so I can rejoin the party downstairs. It was good to talk to you."

"I am very happy you called, Maura. Goodnight darling."

"Goodnight." Ending the call Maura hurried back downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie arrived right after Maura went upstairs to make her call. Tommy arrived just as she was returning. Korsak entered shortly after carrying in a pile of gifts for the new official Rizzoli family and the birthday girl. Jane teased him asking if he already thought it was Christmas because he kind of looked like Santa Claus coming in the door. Frost was the last to arrive bringing with him a large bouquet of flowers for Jane and a birthday present for Alex.

It was killing Angela that no one noticed Maura's ring. She cursed having boys that were clueless. It wasn't until dinner was over when Maria innocently asked as she was helping to clear the table, "When did you two get engaged? Your ring is beautiful, Maura."

Angela released the breath she had been holding, "Finally!"

All four of the guys said in unison, "You're engaged?" All sitting at the table with the same shocked expression on their faces.

Jane just smiled at Maura squeezing her hand allowing her fiancé to tell the story to the group.

After Maura finished the story Maria and the guys congratulated the two women. Frankie couldn't help but say, "Wow Janie…I thought that it was gonna have to be Maura who'd have to do the asking…I didn't think you would ever ask her."

Shooting him a death glare, "Why? You didn't think I was serious and wouldn't want to marry Maura?"

"You said you were never gonna get married. I was sure that Maura would have to be the one to ask you."

"I've never had a reason to want to get married before. I would have asked Maura sooner if I didn't think it looked like I was rushing things."

"Really? You thought about asking me sooner?" Maura asked surprised by this revelation.

Jane blushed leaning over giving her a quick peek on the lips, "Yeah…ever since we got together." She shrugged as if it was common knowledge, "I love you Maura. More than life itself. And I already knew from the start that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

So touched by Jane's words her voice cracked as she said, "I love you too, Jane…so much." Jane leaned over kissing Maura.

Frankie cleared his throat, "Um…you know you still have company…right? Or do you need to excuse yourselves?"

Angela slapped the back of his head, "Frankie!" She warned not wanting to ruin their moment.

"Sorry." Jane blushed as she apologized, "Hey who's ready for some birthday cake?" She quickly changed the subject.

Jordan yelled, "Me cake!"

Alex just yelled, "Cake! Cake!" Both girls squirmed in their seats and started clapping.

The rest of the party was spent fussing over the girls celebrating all the special event of the day. Alex opened her birthday presents and Jane had Jordan help open the family gifts.

After everyone left for the night it took some time to tuck the girls in due to the excitement of the day and sugar rush they both had going because uncle Frankie thought it would be fun to sneak them extra slicks of frosting.

Jane and Maura spent the rest of the night celebrating their engagement with each other. Re-affirming their bond and love for each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few weeks were busy ones, but they had finally made it through the holidays all in one piece. It was fun celebrating Christmas with the girls for the first time. When it came down to it, Jane had been a nervous wreck at first having to meet Maura's father in person. Stating talking to him on the iChat was different than meeting him in person because she knew if it was going badly on the phone she could just hang up. Plus talking to him on the phone for a few minutes was one thing, it was another having to spend two weeks with the man.

That fear didn't last long though because she had two secret weapons she didn't know she had. Alex broke the ice immediately and within three days she had him totally wrapped around her baby finger. He went outside and helped them build a snowman then he pulled them up and down the block in their sled. He was laughing just as hard as they were. Even Maura didn't recognize her own father. It brought back memories of the man she knew before he got wrapped up in the lecturing circuit. There he was sitting with the girls having a tea party as if he had done it every day of his life. Granted he didn't wear the tutu, he did wear the tiara. Jane even has the picture to prove it. As usual it took Jordan a little longer to warm up to him, but she finally did. She however had Constance sitting and doing art projects with her every day. God bless the woman after finger painting with a three and a half-year old and being ready for the next day's activity.

Though Maura had become more festive over the years since she had known Jane and her family this was the first year that Jane had seen Maura so excited for the holidays. It was like having three little girls in the house. This time Jane didn't let money be an issue, she let Maura do what she wanted for the girls. She also knew that most things Maura gave them would be clothing or educational toys, but she didn't care. All she cared about was seeing the smiles on her three girl's faces and she wanted those smiles to last forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now that the holidays were over it was time to get through the wedding plans. Jane suggested just taking the girls and going away one weekend, getting married while they were gone. Maura was sticking to the more traditional wedding method which opened them up to Angela and her suggestions and demands. Even Constance put in her two cents worth of suggestions too. It was quickly getting bigger than they planned and way out of hand. Jane felt as if she had been swallowed in the vortex of hell.

Jane couldn't listen to her mother any longer so she found herself frustrated and hiding in the basement going through the boxes from Rachael's house. Something she had been promising Maura she would do for months now. They had the basement almost prepped for remodel except for the area dubbed the Rachael corner. The last of the boxes that Jane still needed to go through.

Three boxes into her sorting Jane came across Rachael's brief case. It had been moved down to the basement during the remodel of the office and she hadn't really thought about it since. As she glanced through some of the stuff inside when she noticed the two notebooks that Rachael had been writing in at the hospital. Jane knew everything that was in the first one because she had to refer to it several times during the transition from New York to Boston and for several of her meetings with Henry.

She remembered tossing the one notebook back in the briefcase when they were packing up the office. She had totally forgotten that Rachael had asked specifically for the second notebook. Upon opening the book and flipping through a few pages a letter slid from the pages to the floor. As Jane bent to pick it up she noticed it was addressed to her. She stood-up running her fingers over her name. Jane tried to remember when she could have written this letter. Every time they conversed she used the other notebook. The only times she might have had was when she was left alone for short periods of time. Flipping through the notebook she found multiple entries addressed to Jordan and to Alex. As she glanced through it she noticed that each letter was given an age timeline for each of the girls as they grew-up. Jane went back to the letter that was written for her, looking at it again she knew she wasn't quite ready to read it just yet so she slipped it back into the notebook. Jane then sat the book aside for later and went back to sorting the boxes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Hmmm?" Jane looks up to see the look of concern on Maura's face, "Um…yeah. I was…I was just reading…a letter."

Maura used her investigative eye and looked closer at Jane sitting on the bed. She noticed the notebook sitting on the nightstand for the first time. Recognition dawning, "A letter…from Rachael?"

Wiping the tears from her cheeks Jane answered, "Yeah. I found it today when I was sorting through the boxes."

"Anything I can do for you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Come over here and let me hold you?" Jane asked craving contact with the honey blonde. Needing her touch to ground her and quell the emotions building inside her.

Maura smiles trying to be supportive, "I can do that." She swiftly moved from the en  
suite doorway to the bed. Crawling in next to the brunette, "Can I hold you too?"

"I'd like that." Jane said honestly holding her arms open and Maura quickly slid in as close as possible to cuddle with the taller woman. A familiar and comfortable position for the two. They laid in each other's arms for the longest time soaking up the warmth and comfort each provided, "Would you read the letter?" Jane asked in a whisper.

Hazel eyes looking into dark brown ones, "Is that what you want me to do?"

"Yeah, I would like you too. I think once you read the letter…maybe we could read the others together. The letters she wrote to the girls…I mean."

"She wrote to the girls?"

"Yeah, it's kinda like journal entries to them as they grow-up." Jane reached over to the nightstand where she had placed the notebook. Lifting it and handing it to Maura. Maura slowly opened the notebook taking out the letter. She took a couple calming breaths preparing for the contents. Unfolding the letter she started to read.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oooooh…sorry. I had to break somewhere or this chapter would have been a book in its self. Just tweaking the next chapter so it's ready to go and I will post it soon. Promise!**


	24. Chapter 24 All in the Notes

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

******A/N: No more waiting on the cliff hanger. Sadly though this story has come to an end or it is really just the beginning? The Epilogue set to be the final chapter in my story and is soon to follow this chapter. Any feedback or suggestions would be great  
and always welcome.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 24 All in the Notes**

_Jane,_

_My dear, dear friend, I'm not sure when you'll read this letter or if you ever will. You may read this in a day or fifty years from now. I have so much that I want to say to you and so little time to do it. I have to believe you will read my words when the time is right. I'm just hoping that the right time comes sooner rather than later._

_If you remember I asked Marty to bring me this extra notebook so I could write a few things down. I wanted to leave something for the girls. Maybe just a few letters for each of them, hoping to give them a few words of wisdom during their life. Something that is just from me. I'm asked you to give Jordan and Alex these letters as they get older (A gift from me to them). I'm sitting here tonight pondering how to fit a lifetime into a few words trusting you will pick-up where I'm lacking here. I'm also hoping that Maura is true to her word and finds a good way to get you to relax this evening (Ok, so a girl can hope). Anyway. On to you my dear friend._

_I told you before that you needed to tell Maura how you feel about her. I still feel so strongly about this that I can't let it go and I can feel it. It is the right thing to do my friend. I say this because I often wonder where and in what direction my life would have went had we been together. What could have been you might say. I don't regret my life in anyway. I have two beautiful girl's thanks in part to you. I was married to the most wonderful man whom I loved with my whole heart and have missed every day. Though seeing you and Maura together over the past few days has made me wonder if I had given you another chance and stuck it out back then…during our time together after the academy I mean. I know I was a mess back then and you were there for me in more ways than one. I wonder if you would have ever looked at me the way you look at Maura or would it just have remained experimentation or offered comfort. Let's just say you two have made me miss Kurt in ways I haven't in a while (The eye sex between the two of you is crazy by the way. I think someone could have an orgasm just watching you together). You two have something really special going Jane and you're not even together (Wow, I'm all hot and bothered just thinking about it). I can only imagine what a powerful couple you could be once you are a couple that is (still praying for you to make it happen). The only good thing in seeing you two interact together is making me miss Kurt more. I am looking forward to seeing him again…sadly it will be sooner than I ever thought I would._

_Again I say take a chance, Rizzoli. Strap on those big balls you wear when you're at work and man-up. I don't believe you would be risking that much and if I'm wrong? Well, let me remind you that we stayed friends after everything…we got past that one awkward week and we moved on. I would like to believe we became stronger friends after. You showed me that we could stay friends no matter what and you proved that over and over again. You my friend never faltered on me. I only wish I'd have been that friend to you and that is my biggest regret. I believe that you and Maura are even closer than we ever were or might have been and we were almost like Siamese twins for many years. We ended up more like sisters over the years. Maura deserves your love my friend and I'm not talking about sisterly love either (please take my hinting to heart. I'm begging you). I hope that one day Kurt and I can watch down from heaven to see you and Maura growing old together. Raising our girls and their children after that and maybe theirs after that._

_I especially am honored that you gave me the chance to meet your best friend and the love of your life. She is everything you said she was and more. I can see that in the short time we have spent together. Give her a chance to show you 'the everything' else that you don't see yet. I can see she has a lot more to give you, Jane (let her). Hey, maybe one day you can put your extra eggs of yours to good use. I'm sure that Jordan and Alex would love to have a little brother or sister. Given how much love I see you have to give, I'm not worried about either of the girls or any other children you may have not getting enough from you. You have more than enough love to give. I'm sure you will have rough roads along the way, but I know you will make a great mother just the same. You have always been loving and nurturing in a rough and tough kind of way, but that is what makes you…well…you. One that I must admit I am slightly jealous of. You have something I never would and am at a loss to describe. Knowing that Jordan and Alex will grow up in the Rizzoli household with a mother…maybe two someday (I'm still not giving up on it happening, Jane). A grandmother who has an abundance of love to give, two uncles and a little cousin now. I'm still praying for siblings for my precious little ones (Sorry, I can't help but want to push you, Jane. Life is short my friend…carpe diem…seize the day…hell…seize the moment, my friend). Kiss the girl, damn it! Okay…okay I'm trusting you'll do the right think. Moving on…_

_Let's go back to Jordan and Alex. I want you to know I hope you do raise them as Rizzoli's…I mean true Rizzoli's. I must admit Morgan is a nice name, but it is a lonely name. Remember Jordan was adopted and she won't care what last name she is given as long as it is one given with so much love. The love of a family…the Rizzoli family. Alex is already half of you…don't feel bad about embracing that. It won't hurt my feelings knowing you were willing to give them your name. In fact, I believe I would be honored knowing they are being raised as Rizzoli's. You are giving them something that Kurt and I never could have. Relatives! I only had my parents for half of my life. Kurt barely remembers his father, who as you know died in prison. His mother was an alcoholic and very abusive toward him. His life was rough growing up and not one he would have wanted to share with anyone. I know he missed his mother when she died, but it was almost a relief for him to not have to worry about her and the trouble she brought to his life._

_Don't take your family for granted Jane. I know Angela can be over baring, but remember it comes from love. She truly loves her children and I modeled raising the girls after her. She is one hell of a role model. And I know trouble has always followed Tommy, but he is a good guy at heart. Remember to take a breath and cherish them every day, anyway (ok?). Don't be afraid to lean on Frankie when you need to. He is strong just like you. I know this because he had you as his role model growing up. Love them and thank them for me…I know they will be a great influence on our girls (Your girls)._

_I'm getting tired and I need to end this soon. I need you to know how grateful I am to have had you in my life, Jane. Thank you for all you have done for me. Thank you for all you are doing for me now. Thank you for what you will be doing for me in the future. I especially want to thank you for who you are and what you will pass onto Jordan and Alex. You are one special person Jane Rizzoli and don't you ever forget that. This is not goodbye…this is until we meet again._

_All my love to you. Now and always, Rachael xo_

Maura folded the letter placing it back in the book on her lap. She wiped away the few stray tears that had escaped taking a moment to compose herself. She turned to look at the nervous looking brunette, "I think I really would have liked to get to know her Jane. She seemed like she was so full of life. From the short time we spent together I know she was a very strong person. I see now why your mother says you were two peas in a pod though. You two really were a lot alike."

"She was…she was like the life of the party. She was pretty pushy too. You say I'm bossy…she could out boss me any day and she did regularly growing up. She always knew how to get what she wanted. I even think she might have haunted me…I mean really haunted me…if I didn't kiss you that night. If we didn't get together."

"I know you were friends, but can I ask about your relationship with her?" Jane gave a non-committal shrug so Maura continued, "You said you had never been with a woman before…me."

Looking slightly defensive she answered, "I haven't Maur. Rachael kissed me one night…we fooled around a little, but I stopped it. I won't lie…I was attracted to her back then, no doubt about it. But…uh…she was right…we were friends…sister like friends. It never went past a onetime make-out session…honest. She was messed up and hurting…just looking for comfort…I think. I couldn't take advantage of her at a time like that. She needed a friend. I needed to take her feelings into account and she was hurting from the loss of her parents. After things got better I guess I was afraid to take a chance again…on her or anyone else…I…uh…well…I kept telling myself I was straight. After that I tried to only date guys I thought were…um…safe. Rachael even teased me about being so deep in the closet that I'd never find my way out. That is until I met you, Maur. Maybe I didn't find my way out very fast, but you made it easy to fall in love with you. I was just too afraid to ruin things with you…you truly are my best friend and Rachael was right. You were worth the risk. You make it easy to not care what other people think about me. You were the first person after Rachael that let me be who I am. I didn't have to pretend around you. You didn't ask and I didn't have to lie…I didn't have to hide the real me. Okay, so I didn't go out to wave a flag or go marching in parades, but I was just Jane when I was with you. Yes, I still pretended to be attracted to men, not for you…I was just used to being like that. But you Maura Isles…you knocked my socks right off me from the first time we really met. I'm not talking about our first meeting in the Café…the first real meeting after that though."

Maura blushed, "I'm glad you didn't take a chance with Rachael. Glad that neither of you tried again. I'm even happier you were still available for me. Does that make me selfish?" She worried her lower lip between her teeth.

"No…or…well, we would both be I guess…because I've never felt this way before, Maur. Not about anyone. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together…with you as my wife. I really want what she was picturing for us, Maur…to grow old together…to have a chance to see Jordan and Alex grow-up, get married and have grandkids for us to spoil."

"I would like that too, Jane." She leaned down kissing Jane soundly, "I have another question."

"What?" Jane asked with apprehension in her voice, "How could Rachael have known Ma was driving me crazy today and I needed find this letter to remind me to be patient with her? Not want to kill her?"

"No. Though you must admit that was really great timing on her part or yours. No, I was wondering what you had in mind…uh…what are you planning on doing with those…um…those harvested eggs of yours?"

"I hadn't really thought about them until Rachael mentioned them in the letter. I knew they were safe in the freezer so my first priority was and still is Jordan and Alex."

"You didn't ever think about using them?"

Jane aggressively shakes her head, "God no! I don't think I could ever be pregnant, Maur. I told you that. I think I'm sort of a hostile environment for the baby thing."

Maura chuckles at Jane description of herself, "I know you've said you didn't see yourself ever being pregnant. And you must know that I would never ask that of you. What I'm asking is…what if I said I'd like to have another little Jane running around?"

Jane sat up straighter against the headboard, "What about a little Maura? You wouldn't want a baby of your very own…your own flesh and blood?"

"You wouldn't be opposed to having another baby?"

"At some point…no. I just don't see me being the one to have it."

"What if I was willing too?" Maura questioned.

"It's a lot of work, Maur. It's a lot to get the eggs and I know what Rachael went through after that." She smiles realizing who she's talking to, "But I'm sure you know that already, but if you want to have a baby and go through it all then yes. I would like to have a baby with you." Jane sighed, "I know we're getting older…especially since Ma reminds me almost daily now, but I'd like not to rush into it. I'd like to have a chance to enjoy you as my wife for a little while first before we would try though. We've never really had a chance at just us. We've had the girls since we've been together so maybe you could start by adopting the girls first?"

Looking surprised even though this is something she has dreamed of all along, "You want me to adopt the girls?"

Putting her hands on Maura's shoulders, "Of course I do, Maur. Other than wanting to marry you…I have never been surer of anything in my life. I want us to be a real family. Dot the I's and cross all the proper T's you know. The whole enchilada. I want us to be Jordan and Alex's parents together if you'll have us?"

Maura pulled Jane into a tight embrace the tears freely flowing down her cheeks now, "I would love nothing more than to adopt Jordan and Alex. To share the responsibility of parenting with you."

It was Jane's turn to chuckle. "You kinda have been already…parenting with me I mean. Though you being Mommy Maura." Jane whispered, "I like that." She continued to hold the smaller woman just letting her shed her happy tears, "I just wish I'd found her letter sooner."

Maura pulled back looking into Jane's dark brown eyes, "Why?"

"Everything I went through to decide on you know…how to do the adoption thing…should I…should I leave the girls last name as Morgan or change them to Rizzoli's. It would have been so much easier if I read the letter first."

"No Jane." Maura said matter-of-factly. "That needed to be your decision and yours alone. It wasn't up to Rachael to tell you what to do or how to do it. It wasn't anyone else's choice for that matter. Rachael just told you she would be okay with whatever choice you made. I believe she was saying she would support any decision you made."

Jane thought for a moment, "I guess you're right. Though she did manage to cover everything I had questions about and it would have been nice to know how she felt before I made my decisions, but the truth is…if I had found it before today…I'd still be made a Ma for her crazy ass ideas about our wedding. Now I'm just mildly upset with her and maybe by morning I might not care." Taking in a deep breath she continued, "No I'll still care, what was she thinking, Maura?"

Maura chuckles, "I thought you were only mildly upset with your mother?"

"She wants us to ride in carriages to the chapel…in March. And she almost has your mother convinced on the idea too."

"Jane, I spoke to my mother. She agreed that March's weather is still too unpredictable. She is on our side…no Cinderella themes for the wedding."

"What about my mother. She's fairy tales all the way…if she had her choice we'd both be wearing those big ass frilly dresses that are so big we wouldn't be able to get near each other all day long. She's killing me with the frou-frou stuff she wants. And what doesn't she understand about small and simple?"

"Well, you do have a large family and my parents have quite a few friends. Plus even you are having a hard time cutting down the list at BPD."

"No…no, I could cut it down to five or less for me. The minute we expand that is when we have trouble. Proper protocol and all."

"There are a number of people at BPD that will want to celebrate our day with us."

Ah…but do we want to celebrate with them?"

"Jane."

"Maura, when we originally talked about this, I was thinking my immediately family and yours then about five to ten people at BPD. That's small. We are up to about two hundred people and the invitations need to go out next week…can't we get it back down to less than a hundred?"

"Even if we say fifty for your family and fifty for my parents and fifty for BPD that's one hundred and fifty…what is fifty more? And don't say fifty more, Jane."

"How about twenty-five, twenty-five and twenty-five. We can do it with BPD and I can cut Ma's list down to about fifteen."

Jane, your mother has friends as well as family she wants to invite."

"Geez Maur, let's just stick to one fifty then. That's already too much for me. I don't want to be on parade for the day…I just want to celebrate the day with you. Too many people takes time away from us. And yes…I'm selfish about that…it's our day after all. I want to spend it with you."

"You're right. We'll speak to our parents tomorrow. More people will change the venue for the third time."

"I liked the first chapel. This new one is okay, but I hate the one that we'll need to accommodate over two hundred people. I don't want to be mean or difficult here…I know I told you it was whatever you wanted, but please Maur…I'm begging."

"I agree…I hate the last choice too. We'll work it out, but not until tomorrow. Enough wedding talk…I think we need a distraction for tonight."

Jane smiles wiggling her eye brows, "Ohhh…I know just the distraction too." She slides her left hand down Maura's arm and up under her pajama top caressing the soft and supple breast she find there, "Now I'd like to get you all naked and show you just how much you mean to me."

"Mmmm, I think that distraction can be arranged." Maura moans running her hands up the front of Jane's tank top, "Only if I can show you as well."

Jane buries her face in the honey blonde's hair breathing her in while placing feather light kisses down Maura's neck, "Mmmmhmmm, it's a plan." And that is the first, last and only plan left in Jane's mind as her hands start roaming the smaller woman's body beneath her as she pushes Maura down on the bed. Ready to cherish the body she loves so much.


	25. Chapter 25 Epilogue

**Disclaimers: I own nothing R & I. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.**

**A/N: Here we are…the Epilogue. A sad but happy day. Happy that I've been able to finish another story, but sad for it to come to an end. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Any feedback or suggestions would be great.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 25 Epilogue**

"Happy Anniversary my love." Raising her glass to the taller woman.

"Happy anniversary Maur. I can't believe it's been three years already." She leans over clinking her beer bottle against Maura's wine glass.

"I agree…it only seems like yesterday that we said…I do."

"Yes. Just like yesterday." Jane says as she remembers back to their wedding day.

_As the music started, Jane turned to face the back of the chapel. Turning just in time to see her two daughters standing in the doorway wearing matching red dresses with white accents. Flower petals in their baskets ready to be dropped as they made their way down the aisle to meet Jane at the front of the chapel. Jordan started out first dropping a few at a time as she headed down the aisle. Alex quickly followed suit mimicking her sister at every step only she was dropping petals by the small child's handful. Jordan always the serious one was busy concentrating on doing a good job. Doing just as she practiced with Jane the night before. Alex was busy following her sister until she looked up to see Jane squatting at the front of the chapel. It only took her a second to pass Jordan at a full out run up the aisle and into her mother's waiting arms, "Ompf, hey there little one." Jane whispered hugging her tight._

_"I brought flowers Mama. See!" Alex lifts her basket smiling proudly._

_Jordan finally makes her way to the front in the proper time quickly scolding her sister for not doing her job. Jane pulled her into a hug as well kissing the top of her oldest daughters head, "You did a great job baby girl. Thank you so much." She whispered then stood up taking both their hands, "Okay you need to sit with Nona now. Remember? You sit with her so I can marry Maura and make her a real Rizzoli just like us, okay?" They both nod enthusiastically while Angela helps the girls to sit next to her. Jane swiftly moved back to her place next to Frankie in his tailored black tuxedo with red buttons on the white dress shirt, red tie and cumber bun._

_The Rizzoli matriarch was originally very upset when her daughter flat out refused to wear a dress for her wedding though Angela quickly conceded once she had seen Jane in her specially tailored white tuxedo complimented with red buttons on the white silk blouse and matching red cumber bun. The open collar blouse unbuttoned to the third button just the way Maura liked her. Her hair down in all its unruly glory though the sides are pulled back with small red combs given to her by her wife to be._

_Next came Tommy holding a toddling TJ's hand. TJ with Tommy's prompting was doing his best to carry the pillow with the rings attached. After he dropped it twice and threw it like a ball to Frost Tommy carried the pillow the rest of the way for him. TJ was dressed in his modified black jumper tuxedo designed to match the black tux that Tommy was proudly wearing._

_The music changed and everyone stood to greet the bride. Jane knew she was supposed to stay facing Judge Connie Franklin, but the urge was just too strong and she has to turn to see Maura for herself. As she did Jane was sure that she had never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life. Maura was wearing an off the shoulder white Alfred Angelo wedding gown. Nicely fitted to show all her curves with a slight flare at near the bottom. Delicately beaded with red accents. Her hair was pulled in an up-do leaving a few loose curls._

_Constance escorted her daughter down the aisle as well as her husband. She would also be standing as her daughter's maid of honor. For her part was wearing a floor length red dress simple, but elegant. Her father holding onto his daughter's other arm was also wearing a tailored black tuxedo with red buttons on the white shirt, red tie and cumber bun matching Tommy and Frankie._

_Jane stepped forward to greet her soon to be bride. She started to lean in to give the smaller woman a kiss on her cheek. Stopping herself at the last second when she remembered that was most likely not acceptable, blushing as she fought the urge and looked into the Maura's eyes, "So beautiful." She breathlessly whispered._

_The two women took their places side by side in front of Judge Franklin while her father took his seat with Angela and the girls. The judge smiled at both women before her then leaned over reminding Jane to relax and breathe. The nuptials were kept short and sweet. Jane and Maura added a combination of their own vows with that of the traditional ones. Rings were exchanged. Judge Franklin looked out over the crowd announcing the newlyweds, "Having heard the pledges of your affection and your vows of fidelity. I do therefore by the virtue of the authority invested in me by the laws of the state of Massachusetts, before God whose grace to you is unmeasured and before these witnesses I pronounce you wife and wife. Congratulations! You may kiss one another." Jane and Maura both smiled into the kiss as the judge continued, "Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli."_

"Yeah it was a great day. Not the best day though." She admitted.

"No? You have a better day in mind?" Maura questioned.

Jane leaned over softly kissing Maura's lips, "Everyday with you is a great day sweetheart."

"Always the charmer Jane Rizzoli. Always the charmer." Returning the kiss, "So what is your best day?"

"Maur, that's not fair…you know I can't pick a best day. You've blessed me with so many over the past three years." She smiled and questioned, "Too cheesy?"

"No, being honest could never be too cheesy and I think that was very sweet of you to say. And I agree as well…we have had some wonderful days over the past three years. Though we have had our share of bad ones as well."

"Yeah well, I told you I'd be more careful and you know it really wasn't my fault. It was Crowe who lost control of his perp I just happened to be in his pathway before Frost. And it could have been worse…just five minutes later you would have been in his sights." Jane shuttered at the thought.

"Your right. That would have put more than myself in danger. It's just…I don't like seeing you hurt, Jane. I know the risks of your job, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about you."

"I know Maur. Let's go back to talking about how great our wedding was. Even though it wasn't as small as I'd have liked…it was just right for us." She chuckled, "I think Ma sent a DVD to all the friends and relatives she couldn't invite though."

"Yes, I believe she sent quite a few of them out. You have to give her credit though…she did as you asked and narrowed her list to thirty people. My mother understood…though she was no happier than your mother…it was my father who narrowed down their list down. It is still a sore subject between them."

"I thank god for your dad every day, Maur. He has a way with my mother. He sweet talks her and has her agreeing to just about anything. He was a real ally during the planning phase."

"I must admit that he puzzles me at times. I never pictured my father as the story book grandfather type. Yet, I sit and watch him with the children and I have never seen him happier."

"Yeah." Jane sighs, "But that's what I mean about great days. They sent us to Hawaii as a surprise for our honeymoon and they've let us pick a destination anniversary every year now."

"Yes and you only want to return here every time."

I love it here." Jane gestures around the beach they were sitting on, "I don't need to travel the world, but you know I will if you tell me that's what you want."

"I know you will and I would love to show you places around the world at some point Jane, but this is a place where I can sit back and watch you relax…truly relax. That is a rare occurrence my friend and one I look forward to seeing. There is no better gift than that. It also makes my father happy to see you so excited about a trip."

"Not as happy as when we told our parents that you were pregnant." Jane smiles a mischievous smile, "But you also remember that Christmas was even better…I thought he was gonna bust he was so happy. He even drowned out my mother with his hollering that day. You know I didn't think that was even possible. We were able to make ma speechless and your father break all the etiquette rules at the same time. That was a really good day."

"I was rather shocked over that as well. That type of behavior was so out of character for my father. It was like I was looking at a stranger that day."

"In many ways he was, Maur." They both sat together on the beach remembering their Christmas surprise.

_"Okay. These are just little pre-Christmas gifts from Maura and me, but everyone has to open it at the same time." Jane passed out three gifts. The first to her mother then one to each of Maura's parents, "Okay, you open them on the count of three. Ready…one…two…three." Jane directs._

_In unison Jane and Maura said, "Merry Christmas!" As their parents opened their small packages._

_First came the gasps from all three then came Constance's reply, "Oh my lord." She said as she stared into the box before her._

_Next came Angela, "Y-you…this…are y-you…uh…oh my." Was all Angela could get out as she ran her fingers over the lettering on the picture frame._

_Over all of that came the loudest voice of all. The deep booming voice of Richard Isles, "First you bless me with two beautiful girls for granddaughters." He yells with excitement, "Then you tell us our Maura is expecting and now you're telling us she is having twins." He waves the picture frame around with the most recent ultrasound photo encased in it and the bold print lettering at the bottom saying 'TWINS', "By god its twins. You're really having twins?" Maura nods as he shouts. He gets up from his seat at the table moving around to hug Jane and Maura at the same time. He then started pacing around the room, "Constance my dear, I believe it is time we relocate back to Boston." He stops briefly behind the girls putting one hand on each of their shoulders, "Maura and Jane will be needing more than Angela's help for this. Poor Jillian won't be able to handle all four at once. We may have missed out on spending time with our daughter, but I'll be damned if I'll miss another day with my grandchildren. Jordy and Alex are going to need their gramps here while our girls are busy with the new babies. One baby is a lot of work, but two…well two babies means…well it means we need to be back in Boston."_

_By the time he finished yelling and pacing around the room there were four women just staring at him like he was an alien. All four sitting in various stages of shock over the man before them._

"I never understood the saying…'out of body experience' before that night. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that my parents are living in the same city that I live in…at the same time. Even though it's been over a year now, I'm still not used to coming home from work to see both of them at our house or watching my father crawl around the floor just like Frankie and Tommy playing with the girls."

"My favorite is watching him struggle with diaper changes." Jane quickly adds with a laugh.

"Three years ago would you have ever imagined our life like this?" Maura asked.

"Not even close, Maur. I thought marrying you was way up on my list…right up with the day Jordan and Alex became Rizzoli's, but the day that Nicholas and Emily were born is…well…that's right up at the top…I think. Not that they are better than Jordy and Alex…it just…well…you gave birth to them and I got to be there. I got to watch them coming into the world. First our big boy Nicky then little Emily…every bit her mother."

"So my pregnancy wasn't your favorite?" Maura laughs remembering her moods swings and highly emotional state.

"Yeah, right up there with the dentist and my yearly GYN visit." Jane jokes.

"Jane." Maura playfully warns.

Jane falls over laughing, "Maur, come on…you know I'm only kidding. I loved it…I just couldn't always keep up with you and your ever-changing moods swings. It was like being on a nine month-long rollercoaster of emotions and you know I wouldn't change any of that time with you for all the money in the world." Pulling Maura in for a hug, "After all you gave me two more beautiful kids. I can't believe Nicky is just like Alex was as a baby even their newborn pictures look like they could have been twins. And Emily is like having a little you in the house. Those dimples, her eyes and she even melts me with that smile just like you do. God I'm lucky." Jane swoons, "Have I told you how much I love you today?" She kisses her wife's cheek.

"Yes you have. But I will never tire of it, Jane."

"I love you Maur. More than life itself." Kissing her lips ever so soft and gentle. Smiling into the kiss as Maura slides her hands up to her neck tangling her fingers in Jane's dark curly mane quickly deepening the kiss.

Pulling back just enough to breathlessly say, "And I love you too, Jane." Kissing the brunette again, "I'm ready to go to our room, Jane. Um…maybe for a nap…or something before dinner?"

"First we have to call the girls. I want to see how their school day was."

"With the time change between Hawaii and Boston Jane, they are still at school. We'll have to call home before we go to bed tonight."

"Well then I believe we should head to our room for that 'nap'." Jane says as she uses air quotes. Standing up offering her wife a hand to help her up as well. Quickly gathering their belonging she says, "I'll race you to the room. Winner 'naps' first." Taking off running before Maura can respond.

"Hey!" Maura shouted, "I suggested the or something first." Sprinting to catch up to her running wife. Always up for any challenge whether it was a race or the chance to make love to her wife first. Although there was nothing wrong with coming in last in this case. It really was a win, win situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening they never made it for their dinner reservations. They ordered room service after multiple rounds of love making and after a real nap they showered dressed in their night-clothes and set up an iChat link to talk to their daughters.

Sitting in anticipation waiting for the girls to come on-line, "You think they even miss us, Jane?"

"I think they are being very spoiled while we're here. Ma and Constance had the whole week planned out, but yes…I think they do."

"Hi Mommy! Hi Mama!" Both girls called out in unison.

"Hey Jordy…Alex." Jane called back.

"Hi sweethearts." Maura said.

"How's Hawaii?" Jordan asked.

"Warm. Mom and I spent the day down by the beach. I even tried to surf today."

"No fair!" Alex yelled. Jane and Maura could see the slight movement knowing she stomped her foot while sitting in her chair.

"Don't be too upset Alex. Your Mama wasn't very graceful at it. I believe she spent more time falling than actual surfing."

"Hey!" Jane jabbed her elbow into her wife's side.

Both girls laugh, "Mommy, did you take pictures?" Jordan asked.

"I did. I'll send you some as soon as I download them. You both will have a real laugh. I could hardly hold the camera still enough to take any pictures."

"Hey! There's no picking on your Mama. I'll have to send you to your room."

"Nu huh. Grampy won't let you…we didn't do nuthin wrong. Besides he said he's the boss of us when you're not home." Alex announces. Jane and Maura wonder how that conversation came about, but neither choose to ask.

"Are you being good for Nona and Grammy?" Maura asked.

"Alex didn't make her bed this morning and she was rude to Jillian, Mommy."

"Alex. We talked about this." Jane warned, "Jillian is not your maid. I know you're not a morning person…Mommy tells me I'm not either, but remember our rule?"

"Try to be nice anyway. Yes Mama. I'll pologize tomorrow."

Chuckling at her daughters pronunciation Jane continues, "After you apologize to Jillian…don't forget you have to make your bed…no excuses little one. Remember Jillian is there to take care of you and Betty comes to clean the house not pick-up after you."

Maura mumbles, "Black pot and kettle." Jane reaches over squeezing her wife's thigh.

"Okay, Mama." Alex concedes.

"So how was your day?" Maura asked.

"We had art today. I painted Grammy a picture for her wall." Jordan says.

"We played tick ball in gym. Best game ever!" She pumps her fist in the air, "Girls won against the boys."

"How are Nicky and Emmy?" Jane asked.

"Nicky's gross Mama. He still has those buggers coming out of his nose." Jordan wrinkles her nose.

"Who gave him that cold?" Jane asks, "And whose nose was gross last week?"

Alex excitedly points at her sister, "Jordy. She had the gross buggers first."

Maura cringes at their choice of wording, "Are you both helping Nona, Grammy, Grampy and Jillian take care of Nicky and Emmy?"

"We helped at bath time. And Nona let us help make dinner today." Jordan proudly says.

"I'm not helping change dirty diapers." Alex holds her nose while shaking her head, "They stink."

"Jordy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you helping read the bedtime stories?" Jane asked.

"I read 'Give a Mouse a Cookie' last night. Nona said she would help read a story from the big bedtime story book tonight."

"Good girl Jordy."

"I miss you Mama." Alex pouts.

"I miss you too baby girl. But we'll be home in three days."

"But then you and Mommy will go to work." Alex whines softly. Alligator tears starting in her eyes.

"And you'll go to school. We'll have time after though. Mommy and I won't be on call for a few more days so we'll be home at night. I love you little one just as much as I love Jordy, Nicky and Emmy. You got to help Jordy be the big sister while Mommy and I are gone, okay?"

"Okay."

"Are you hugging my detective bear every night while I'm gone?" Maura asks.

"Yes, he's sleeping with me to keep me safe. Nona said it was okay."

"You keep him safe too, okay?"

"I am Mommy."

"Good girl."

Angela comes into view. Smiling and waving, "Hi girls. Are you having fun in the sun?"

"Yeah Ma. How are the babies? Jordy says Nicky's nose is still gross."

"Their fine. Don't worry. Nicky is good. No fevers just…he's just teething so he's not his happy little self. He may have a new tooth by the time you get home. Their just as busy as ever. I look away for a minute and they're into something."

"No one walking yet though…right?" Jane nervously asks.

"No Emmy is still just walking around the furniture. Nicky is still too shaky to walk he would rather crawl."

"I know we just don't want to miss their first steps."

Their ten months Jane. It is a little early for walking."

"How are they eating Angela?" Maura asks.

"That boy is just like his mother. Too independent for their own good. He wants to eat by himself and not just the finger food. Always grabbing for the spoon. Little Emmy is polite and dainty just like you Maura. She's such a doll."

"Nicky makes a big mess Mommy." Alex adds.

"He's just learning to eat. His coordination and dexterity will improve and he'll make less mess."

"Nona says we made messes too." Jordan says.

A voice in the distance yells, "Dinner's ready!"

"Well, we better go…so…uh…so you girls can get cleaned up for dinner." Jane sadly says.

"Nona let us help make lasagna for dinner. We made the layers." Jordan proudly adds.

"I helped with the bread. Nona let me put the butter on all by myself." Alex smiles into the cyber cam.

"Way to go you two. Maybe you can make us dinner when we get home, okay?"

Jordan turns to Angela, "Nona will you help us make dinner for Mama and Mommy?"

"I sure will sweetheart. Now we better say goodbye before Grammy and Grampy eat without us."

"Okay Ma…girls. We'll say bye now. Love you."

"Take care Angela. Jordan and Alex…you girls be good. We'll call you tomorrow."

"Love you Mama. Love you too Mommy" Jordan says as she waves.

"Love you!" Alex shouts, "MmmWah." She throws a kiss.

Jane catches it and shares it with Maura, "Mmmwah. Mmmwah." She throws two back. Both girls catch their kiss, "Be good. Love you."

"I love you two so much. Be good." Maura says before the screen goes black as Jordan shuts the laptop.

"Jane, I believe they've both grown in the few days we've been away." Maura says slightly teary eyed.

"I miss um too Maur, but I love my time alone with you too. We'll be home in three days and right back into our crazy life." Jane closes the laptop turning to her wife.

"And you know you wouldn't trade a second of it either."

"Your right. I wouldn't change a minute. Happy anniversary, Maur."

Happy anniversary, Jane."

The brunette leans over lifting her wife and carries her back to their bed. After the initial surprise Maura puts her arms around Jane's neck pulling her in for a kiss, "Time for some more adult celebrating." Jane mumbles against Maura's lips.

THE END!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to all of you who took this journey with me. I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I have. Did anyone notice my play on the kid's names? **J**ordan, **A**lexandra, **N**icholas and **E**mily? It was a happy accident but fun just the same. I guess some things are just meant to be. Take care.


End file.
